The Red Knight of Remnant
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: One day, Jaune Arc decides to leave home to become a Huntsman. Only he left a little too early. So on his way to Beacon with six months before he can even enroll, he happens to meet a certain red knight.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 1

In a large room with stone large grey stone walls with a single colorfully tented window was an old man who looked to be in his 50's. The man had short white hair and white beard. The man was dressed in a black royal like attire with a short black cape on his shoulders standing alone in the stone room staring down into a crystal ball. The man held the crystal ball in one hand while staring into it with a mischievous smile. 'No wonder people use these crystal balls for magic, its surprisingly entertaining.' The man thought as he watched images pass through the crystal ball in his hand. This man staring into the crystal ball was Zelretch, one of the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Zelretch was an immortal who found great pleasure and entertainment with watching and interacting with the human world. At the moment Zelretch was messing around with a magic crystal ball he had found. Within the crystal ball Zelretch was surprised to find the sight of another world. In this other world Zelretch watched a certain young man's life.

The first image in the crystal ball Zelretch saw was an 18-year-old blonde boy surrounded by a group of young children all varying in color and look. Zelretch found the sight amusing as the young blonde seemed to be the center of the children's attention. The image changed to one of the same young blonde now being chased by a horde of women. 'Hmm I wonder what happened to him there.' Zelretch thought before watching the young blonde dive into a rose bush, hiding. The image changed again to a surprising sight of the same young blonde being raised by a large burly red haired man. Zelretch wondered what might be making so many different experiences for the young blonde before the image changed again. This time it looked like the young blonde now being raised by some flashy golden man. Zelretch rubbed his chin in thought at the sight of this before the image changed again, this time it was just the young blonde boy now walking through the woods alone.

Zelretch smiled mischievously at the sight as a thought came to mind. Zelretch quickly turned around looking to the ground where he saw a top hat. His mischievous smile grew as he picked the hat up before closing his eyes and turning away from the hat. He slowly reached a hand into the hat and pulled out a picture. Zelretch turned back to look at the picture only to frown at what he saw. The picture in had was that of colossal, statue like man who looked monstrous, with a large stone club in hand. 'I want to mess with the boy not kill him.' Zelretch thought throwing the picture to the side before closing his eyes and turning away from the hat again. Zelretch shuffled his hand in the hat some before pulling out another picture. This time the picture was that of a blonde man with tattoos covering his left and right shoulders with large scars over his face, chest and arms. Zelretch just rolled his eyes at the picture before throwing it away just like the last.

He quickly turned away again before reaching into the hat and pulling out a picture quickly. This time Zelretch gave a curious look at the picture before him. The picture was that of a small stature metal knight completely incased in heavy read and silver armor. Zelretch hummed in slight approval of this picture. 'I should try one more time to see if I get a better one.' Zelretch thought before taking the picture in his left hand and quickly pulled out another picture just to see what he might get. Zelretch quickly winced at the picture he pulled out though. The picture was that of a man with a young face without a single crease. The man in the picture had huge rolling eyes and oily glistening cheeks. Zelretch quickly recognized the man in the picture and tossed it to the side.

"Right no need to traumatize the poor boy."

Zelretch said to himself before looking back at the picture of the knight he grabbed last. He smiled at the picture then looked back to the crystal ball where it still showed the young blonde boy walking through the forest. 'Right then Knight of Treachery it is.' Zelretch thought with a smiled taking the picture over to the crystal ball setting it on it and smiled.

"Well boy let's see how this knight changes your life."

Zelretch said watching to see what was going to happen to the young blonde.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a forest down a dirt road walked a young blonde boy who looked to be 17 or 18 years of age. The boy had messy blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a short sleeved black hoodie with red inlay on the hood. The boy had some faded blue jeans on with some simple sneakers and double crisscrossing belts around his waist. On the belts were a set of pouches on the boys right while on his left he had a long sword with a blue leather grip and a white and gold sheath. Over top of the boy's hoodie he had on some simple plate armor over his chest and back with some shoulder guards. On the boys arms he had some orange sleeves with elbow pads and fingerless leather gloves on. The boy didn't look all that special as he walked down the dirt road a leather backpack on with a map in hand. This boy was Jaune Arc.

Jaune was a simple young man who had one simple wish, a desire that he wanted to fulfill. He wanted to be a Huntsman. Jaune just looked over the map in his hands where he saw a small village indicated on it. Jaune smiled as he saw the map showed that the village had an airship landing pad. 'Good now I just have to reach the town to catch the airship.' Jaune thought before folding his map up and tucking it into his backpacks side pouch. Jaune began to slowly speed up his walk wanting to reach the village. At the moment Jaune was on his way to catch an airship to take him to the kingdom of Vale. You see Jaune had just left home so he could head to the kingdom Vale so he could start a new life as a Huntsman. First though Jaune had to get admissions to the Huntsman and Huntress Academy Beacon before he could become a Huntsman.

That was one of the reasons he was heading to Vale. If he stayed in his home town with his family he wouldn't really be able to get into Beacon. If he stayed home and did nothing but mess around with his sisters all day he would never become a Huntsman. Jaune's family wasn't really all that special, living in a small village called Eden. Jaune had left home telling his family a lie about him having been accepted into Beacon academy. Which left a bitter taste in his mouth but he choose to push on and not regret his decision. At the moment though Jaune wasn't actually accepted into Beacon and he still wasn't sure how he would be accepted. It just so happen though that Beacon wasn't even taking in transcripts for a new school year yet. The new year for Beacon didn't start for another 6 and a half months and the current year didn't end for another 4 months. Jaune just sighed at the thought walking down the dirt road trying to think of a way to get accepted into Beacon. 'I wonder if I could get some fake transcripts to send to Beacon.'

Jaune thought before his attention was drawn by a strange whooshing sound. Jaune turned looking around him to see where the sound was coming from. Jaune turned looking into the tree's only to see nothing but, well trees. 'I wonder what made that sound.' He titled his head to the side questioningly wondering what had made the sound. Sadly the moment he thought that something hard and heavy landed onto him sending him crumbling face first into the ground with a crash. Jaune groaned in pain trying to lift himself up only to feel the weight of whatever fell on him keep him stuck to the ground. He grunted turning his head to the side trying to look at what was on top of him. To Jaune's surprise he saw what looked like a suit of armor. Jaune just stared at it in confusion not really sure what to make of it, only wondering how it had fallen onto him.

Jaune was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of a groan coming from the suit of armor. Jaune stared in surprise as the armor shifted slightly.

"U-um, hello?"

Jaune spoke up wondering if the person in the suit of armor was conscious.

"W-what?"

The voice came somewhat echoed and muffled through the suit as the person slowly lifted themselves into a seated position. Only that just made Jaune more uncomfortable as bits of the armor began to stab into him as the person got up. Jaune winced quickly tapping the person's armored leg to get their attention. The person turned to look at Jaune as he waved at them.

"Could you get off, you're hurting me."

Jaune said with a groan only for the heavy suit of knight armor to quickly get to their feet looking around seemingly in confusion. Jaune just thanked them for getting off of him as he slowly tried to get back to his feet only for the knight to reach down grabbing his shoulder lifting him to his feet valiantly.

"Where am I?! What happened to me?! Who are you?!"

The knight shouted through his helmet quickly aiming a sword Jaune didn't see them holding at him. He quickly held his hands up before him as he stared in shock.

"Wow, easy calm down!"

Jaune shouted in fear having not expected the knight to just up and threaten him.

"Answer my questions!"

The knight shouted again pushing the point of his sword into Jaune's neck.

"Easy! Just put the sword down and I'll answer you!"

Jaune said closing his eyes turning away from the knight afraid they were going to kill him. He kept his eyes closed till he felt the tip of the sword move away from his neck. Jaune cracked an eye open looking to the knight as he lowered his sword staring intently at him through his helm. Jaune just gulped rubbing his neck before looking back over the knight. He had to admit he was shocked. The knight looked to be a full head shorter than Jaune. 'Man this guy is strong for his stature.' Jaune thought before coughing into his hand.

"Alright well the answer to your first question. See we are in a forest path heading to the village Shion." Jaune said slowly reaching behind him holding his hands up as he grabbed his map. The knight raised his sword at this before Jaune showed him what he was doing. "See this is where we should be, at least I think so."

Jaune said pointing at the map for the knight to see. The knight leaned in close looking over the map before raising his sword to Jaune again. Jaune just held his hands up again not sure what pissed the knight off but didn't want to make him angrier so he just held his hands up submissively.

"What is with this map, I have never seen any land like this before! Do you think you could trick me?!"

The knight asked angrily only for Jaune to gulp in fear again.

"Look I don't know what you're going on about, but the map is correct. I wouldn't lie to you! I mean why would I when it means it would get me killed?!"

Jaune shouted closing his eyes again afraid the knight was going to kill him. Only he heard the knight huff as he cracked an eye open watching the knight lower his sword.

"You have a point, continue."

The knight said lowering his sword again letting Jaune sigh in relief.

"Right so to answer your other questions, well. You see what happened to you, is you fell out of the sky onto me." Jaune said pointing up then back to himself. "And to who I am, well my name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, I think."

Jaune said causing the knight to turn to the side in thought. Jaune just watched the knight closely not really sure what was going on before the knight turned back to him causing him to flinch.

"Jaune right?" The knight asked getting a nod from Jaune. "Tell me what is this world called?"

The knight asked confusing Jaune but he figured he would answer the man's question.

"Um, Remnant. Why what do you think the world is called?"

Jaune asked wondering if the knight might have come from a village that was very much cut off from the rest of the world. If such a thing were possible that is. The knight just sighed before looking Jaune over.

"It would seem I have been pulled into another world."

The knight said confusing Jaune before turning to look at him.

"I ask of your assistance, would you allow me to accompany you to this village Shion?"

The knight asked worrying Jaune a bit. Jaune really didn't want the knight to follow him seeing as he had threatened his life, but hey his mother always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'. Though this encounter made Jaune doubt his mom a little but there was nothing wrong with having a rough start to a friendship. Jaune just nodded at the knight.

"Sure I don't mind, but um could I ask your name and if you could take off that helmet?"

Jaune asked wondering if the knight would at least show his face. The knight nodded at Jaune as his helmet seemed to split down the middle before sliding off to the side connecting with the rest of the armor shocking Jaune at the sight before him.

"My name is Mordred Pendragon." Mordred spoke with a small grin. Jaune just stared forward in shock as he saw a young girl before him. She had long blonde hair tied back into a messy pony tail tied back with a red band with braids running back to the pony tail. She had dark green eyes. Jaune just stared in shock at Mordred who just stared at him questioningly as he grin disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Mordred asked only for Jaune to impersonate a fish for a few seconds.

"Y-you're a girl."

Jaune said only to regret it as Mordred quickly glared at him eyes burning with hate. Jaune flinched back in fear having not expected the sudden burst of rage.

"Do not call me that!" Mordred growled out taking a step towards Jaune. "Do not ever call me that again!"

Mordred growled at him as he nodded vigorously in fear.

"R-right sorry I won't do it again!"

Jaune said stumbling back falling onto the ground. Mordred nodded at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good, so long as you never bring this up again I will let this slide." Mordred said walking towards Jaune her hate fading as she reached down lifting him to his feat. "No let's get…"

Mordred spoke only to stop when she heard the sound of twigs breaking drawing her attention. Jaune turned in the same direction as her coming to the sight of several Beowulf's coming towards them from deep into the tree line. Mordred just stared at the beasts in wonder having never seen such things before. Jaune cursed quickly pulling himself to his feet.

"Damn, Grimm! Let's run Mordred!"

Jaune said quickly about to turn and run from the beasts only for Mordred to laugh.

"What are you doing, we need not worry for these mindless beasts!"

Mordred shouted quickly charging towards the Grimm before Jaune could stop her. He watched as she charged forward like a raging bull. She crashed into the first Beowulf slamming her left hand into the beast's head making it explode. She turned quickly slashing another beast in two before spinning on her heels slamming her elbow into one beast that tried to attack her from behind. She turned back to see another running towards her. She just smiled at the beast before throwing her sword at it, the blade just ripping through the beast like a hot knife through butter. Jaune just watched the display as Mordred killed Beowulf after Beowulf that came her way till nun remained. Mordred just stood in between the trees, a smile on her face at the sight of the entire group of beasts she killed. She turned back to Jaune walking towards him triumphantly not even winded by her actions.

"See mindless beasts, they just flocked to their slaughter!" Mordred said smiling at Jaune. "What do yo…"

Mordred began to speak again only for Jaune to cut her off.

"That was amazing!" Jaune shouted coming right up to Mordred grabbing hold of her armored shoulders. She just stared surprised at Jaune as he smiled at her with sparkling eyes. "You were so cool; I have never seen anything like that before! I mean you killed all those Beowulf's like they were nothing!"

Jaune shouted throwing his hands in the air surprising Mordred. She stared in surprise for only a second before she smiled at him puffing her chest up putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the display!"

Mordred said happily before Jaune smiled at her again.

"Hey you said you wanted me to take you to Shion right?" Mordred nodded at him causing his smile to grow. "Well how about after I get you to Shion? I was wondering if you would come with me to Vale?"

Jaune asked surprising Mordred as she cupped her chin in thought.

"I don't mind but why?"

Mordred asked her interest peaked. Jaune just took a step back rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me to fight."

Jaune said slightly nervously not really sure what Mordred would say. Mordred just stared surprised by Jaune before smiling mischievously at him.

"You sure you what me to teach you how to fight?" Jaune nodded at her staring intently at her. Mordred just chuckled before grinning widely at him. "Alright then, if you really want me to. But know I won't go easy on you."

Mordred said worrying Jaune but he steeled himself and nodded at her.

"That is fine with me, let's get going."

Jaune said turning back down the road getting a nod from Mordred as the two began to move off towards Shion.

End

 **AN/ yep I am a crazy little man who loves to over work himself when he works. New story that I just wanted to do for fun. Also Beta got me into it, even though I really wanted Mordred in one of my stories sooner or later. I just love her character. She is by far one of my favorite characters in the Fate series. Also after looking at her character and personality she just makes a perfect match for Jaune.**

 **Also i have a poll with possible Fate Characters i want to throw in to RWBY for fun. check it out.**

 **Now then do leave a review so I know what you strange little reader people think of this new story I am doing.**

 **Really leave a review I need them to know what you strange little reader people think.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 2

Jaune and Mordred have been together for little over a month now. The two have been staying in Shion Village as they do some odd jobs to get money to buy a ticket to Vale. Jaune had enough money to buy himself a ticket, which he worked for several months' straights to get. The problem here was he didn't have enough money to buy a ticket for Mordred. So, he and Mordred choose to stay in Shion for a little while doing some odd jobs to get enough money for both of them. In that month Jaune had to use the money he was going to use for his ticket to buy a room in a tavern/Inn for the two to stay.

Jaune had taken to doing some jobs all around the Tavern. He worked as a waiter, fixer upper and cook. He was glad that his mother and father had beaten into his head all the things he would need to live on his own. Jaune was a damn good cook so that's where he got most his money from. He did help fix clogged toilets and worked the bar in the tavern as well, but that was just a side thing when he wasn't cooking. In the month Jaune and Mordred have been together Jaune has found that Mordred doesn't have a problem when it comes to showing off skin. Whenever they were in their room she would strip off her armor into this set of red clothing that left little to the imagination.

All the clothing has to it is a small red tube top like bra with a red collar. Around her waist, she wore a red skirt like thing that was open in the front save for a single strip of fabric that covers her crotch. She also had on long sleeves that stopped just half way up her biceps and thigh highs with what looked like a garter belt underneath connecting to the skirt thing. Mordred would often glare at Jaune when he would stare at her. Really he couldn't help it seeing as she had a very well toned lithe body. Still Jaune wasn't going to act on his hormones out of fear of what Mordred may do to him.

Jaune offered to buy her clothes but she denied saying that it would be better to buy clothes after they got to Vale. He couldn't really didn't disagree with her as she was right when she said it was better to save their money. Still didn't change the fact Jaune was a hormonal teenage boy. Though, in the month they have been together Jaune has concluded Mordred was more than a little crazy. He asked her of her family and home and he got her entire life story in one long winded angry rant. It was needless to say Jaune barely understood anything she told him.

From what he heard, and what Mordred constantly told him, it seemed she was from another world. Jaune didn't believe her, at least not fully. From what Mordred told him of her world, her father, the King of some place called England, was someone she hated. Jaune didn't believe that, because the way Mordred spoke of her father, who Jaune learned was also a girl... Don't ask him, he didn't understand her explanation about it either. But from what Mordred said, her father was appointed King after drawing a sword from a stone. Jaune had no idea how that was a good way of picking a King, but Mordred said something about magic being involved.

Jaune really doubted Mordred's sanity, but again he wouldn't say any of this because he was afraid of her. However he did think magic might be real seeing as Mordred was able to summon her sword and armor at will. Still Mordred explained that her mother, who also happened to be her aunt… Yes Jaune was shocked at this. Mordred explained that her mother was a witch of some kind and helped her in over throwing her father when they were at war. Jaune took in Mordred's story with nothing more than a grain of salt. Still Jaune found the story interesting as it certainly had its ups and downs. Especially the part where Mordred told him she was killed by her father.

He really didn't understand or believe Mordred's crazy story, but found several things in it he could believe and understand. He did believe that she was a knight of some kind just from her skill and power alone. He also understood that Mordred might not hate her father as much as she says she does. Jaune felt she was more upset with her father never fully acknowledging her. From the story, it sounded like she wanted nothing more than to prove to her father she was worthy of him… her, he wasn't sure what he was to call Mordred's father who was a woman. He figured it didn't matter, seeing as he would call her whatever Mordred told him to call her.

In the month Jaune and Mordred spent together Jaune shared with her information about his family. Jaune spoke of his mother and father. He told her how his father was a retired Huntsman and how he wished to become a Huntsman himself. Mordred had voiced that if he wanted to be a Huntsman he would need a lot of training. He didn't care about that saying it was worth it if he could be a Huntsman. Mordred seemed to commend him for that. So, in their time together Jaune and Mordred have been training and Jaune has been showing the smallest bit of improvement. At least form what Mordred has told him. He really was amazed with how skilled and strong Mordred was.

She looked the same age as him, yet she seemed much stronger than a professional Huntsman. They would train on the days Jaune didn't have work and after his work hours every other day. It was strenuous but it was worth it as Jaune was certain with Mordred's training he would be more than fit to make it into Beacon. Jaune just wished she didn't keep hitting him in the face with her wooden sword when they practiced. Jaune flew back smashing into a tree with a loud thwack sound as he groaned in pain slowly lifting his head to look forward. He stared at Mordred as she leaned on her wooden sword looking at him blandly.

"Man, you're pathetic, I will admit you have the build for a knight but as you are you have no talent for it what so ever."

Mordred said waving her hand to the side dismissively. Jaune just lowered his head dejectedly before quickly shaking it and shoot back to his feet.

"I'm not done yet, let's keep going!"

Jaune shouted in determination getting a small smile from Mordred. She quickly lifted her wooden sword before her. She smiled at Jaune before charging at him. He quickly moved to the side striking out to try and hit her left leg. His attack came short just flying past her leg. He just stared in shame at his pathetic attempt of an attack while Mordred simply spun on her heels and slammed her swords pommel into the side of his head sending him flying back. He hit the ground with a heavy thump bouncing off the ground before flipping to a stop in the dirt. He groaned in pain laying face down in the dirt. He heard the clanking of Mordred's armor as she walked up to him.

"Done yet?"

Mordred asked smugly resting her sword on her shoulder. Jaune just lifted himself to his feet glaring at her.

"You do realize training is supposed to be helpful, right? It isn't supposed to be you beating me senseless with a damn stick!"

Jaune shouted at Mordred only for her to roll her eyes at him before quickly kicking him in the gut. He toppled back to the ground with a whimper of pain holding his sides.

"Grow up, in a fight it's all about winning; even when you're training." Mordred said resting a hand on her hip. "Don't think of me like the knights you've heard of. I don't care for chivalry and such. To win a fight you use whatever method is available to you. If that means you have to kick, punch and bite then so be it."

Mordred said getting a chuckle from Jaune.

"So in a fight it doesn't matter what you do so long as you win."

Jaune said getting a nod from Mordred.

"Correct, now get…"

Mordred began only for Jaune to quickly shoot to his feet with a hand full of dirt. He chucked the dirt forward at Mordred's face surprising her for a second. Jaune aimed to try and thrust his sword into her gut only for her to easily spin on her heels dodging both the thrust and dirt. As she spun she brought her left elbow down slamming it into the back of Jaune's head. Jaune's vision swam from the hit as stars appeared before him. He simply felt as his body go limp and he crashed into the ground with a warm damp feeling on the back of his head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune groaned as he felt a sharp sting in the back of his head. He slowly lifted a hand up to feel his head only to feel the sensation of fabric. He slowly cracked an eye open to be blinded for a second. He closed his eye before opening it again to see an over the head lamp and wooden ceiling. Jaune was confused by this before groaning as he lifted himself to a sitting position.

"Hey you're finally awake. That's pretty impressive; I thought you would be out for the whole day."

Jaune heard Mordred say as he turned to see her standing in the doorway to their shared room. He stared in confusion before looking around the room.

"How did we get back here?" Jaune asked looking to Mordred. "You have no idea how to read the maps we have, and you definitely didn't remember the path we take from here to our training area."

Jaune said getting a glare from Mordred.

"Hey, are really going to be insulting me after I carried you all the way back to the inn to be treated!?"

Mordred snapped only for another voice to come up from behind her.

"Easy there don't go shouting at him, you already did enough to the poor guy." A man's voice came up as Jaune saw a tall man with dark spiky hair with a tattered clock over his shoulders walk up behind Mordred. He was wearing a grey dress shirt with long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The man had dark red eyes and light stubble on his chin. Jaune didn't recognize the man having never seen him before. "Sup kid, good to see you up."

The man said getting a nod from Jaune before he turned to Mordred questionably.

"Who is he?"

Jaune asked passing a glance back to the man watching as he quickly took a swig from a flask. Mordred just took a deep breath before giving a sideward glare to the man.

"This man is Qrow; he refused to give his last name, but he helped me get you back to the village."

Mordred said getting a chuckle out of Qrow.

"You should have seen her kid." Qrow said making Jaune flinch as he quickly looked to Mordred who looked ready to murder the man for saying her. "I ran into her when I was heading to Shion village on the main road. She stopped me asking if she was going the right direction only for me to point out she was walking way from Shion!"

Qrow said with a laugh as Jaune watched Mordred's hand flinch as she restrained herself from bringing out her sword and cutting his head off. Jaune quickly moved to stand up only for everything around him to start spinning. Mordred was up to him in a flash quickly grabbing him and harshly pushing him back into bed.

"Don't get up you idiot!"

Mordred snapped glaring at Jaune only for him to chuckle at her. Qrow walked up behind her looking worriedly to him.

"Listen to her kid, you had a nasty gash in the back of your head." Qrow said pocketing his flask. "The little missy here told me that it happened when you two were training."

Qrow said throwing a thumb at Mordred making her grit her teeth in anger. Jaune quickly grabbed her wrist to keep her from attacking Qrow.

"Yeah, it seems I wasn't careful enough when we were training."

Jaune said getting back into a seated position on the bed. Qrow only scratched his chin in thought before looking Jaune over. He looked at Jaune's arms seeing the fresh bruises from his training and the scratches all over his hands and elbows.

"Yeah, well kid if you had your aura you wouldn't have to worry about that."

Qrow said only to get a confused look from both Mordred and Jaune. Qrow stared at them for a second before reaching for his flask.

"What's aura?"

Jaune finally asked only for Qrow to pause as he held his flask before his lips. He looked back to the flask then to Jaune again debating whether he should take a drink first or answer Jaune's question. Qrow sighed and capped off his flask before scratching the back of his head.

"Kid, are you serious you don't know what aura is?" Qrow asked only for Jaune to smile nervously at him. Qrow just let his head drop forward pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right, well let me give you a quick rundown of Aura. Now, aura is said to be the outward something of our soul. It makes some sort of force field thing around our body and lets you take a hit that would normally wound or even kill a person. Aura isn't perfect though as it can be broken but so long as you have aura you're good to fight."

Qrow said waving his hand to the side quickly opening his flask and drinking from it before Jaune or Mordred could ask him any other questions. Jaune just stared in confusion at Qrow before Mordred spoke up sitting down next to Jaune.

"So, how does one get their aura?"

Mordred asked just as Qrow closed his flask again. He just shot her a questioning look before shaking his head.

"You don't get aura, it's something everyone has. Aura just needs to be unlocked."

Qrow said getting a nod from Mordred and Jaune.

"How is it unlocked?"

Jaune asked wondering if he could unlock his aura. He thought just maybe if he had aura he wouldn't be so easily beaten by Mordred. Also she wouldn't kill him as long as he had aura. Qrow just shrugged at Jaune leaning up against the far wall across from him.

"Depends on the person, some people unlock their aura when in a stressful situation, like let's say a Grimm attack. Other people get their aura unlocked by another." Qrow said waving a hand to the side. "To unlock a person's aura, it takes a bit out of the person who does the unlocking, but other than that it's pretty simple."

Qrow said only for Mordred to smirk at him.

"How simple?"

She asked only for Qrow to tilt his head to the side with a huff.

"Just give a person aura and focus on it till their aura is unlocked. Some people us a chant to focus better but that depends on the person unlocking the aura." Qrow said before narrowing his gaze at Mordred. "Why do you want to now?"

Qrow asked only for Mordred to smile and clap Jaune on the shoulder making him wince some as she hit a bruise.

"I need someone to unlock this little guy's aura!" Mordred cheered before pulling Jaune into a headlock. Jaune felt his vision swim from all the fast movements and held back a scream of pain. "If he has aura, I can train him without the worry of killing him right away."

Mordred said a little too happily for Jaune's liking. Qrow just stared in surprise at Mordred's bluntness and her bold words. Qrow just rubbed the back of his head before taking another swig from his flask.

"So are you trying to ask me to unlock the kid's aura for you?"

Qrow asked getting a toothy grin from Mordred who nodded vigorously at him.

"Yep, you're a Huntsman, right?" Qrow nodded at Mordred making her smile widen. "Well Jaune wants to be a Huntsman, so who better to unlock his aura than an actual Huntsman!"

Mordred cheered getting a smile from Jaune as he seemed to like her idea. Really it sounded great. If Qrow would unlock his aura. it would be one step closer to him being able to be a real Huntsman. Also, it would help him with his training. He really felt if he didn't get aura soon Mordred would kill him in their training. Qrow just took a drink from his flask practically bored with what Mordred was saying.

"Kid, you want to be a Huntsman?"

Qrow asked once he finished his drink getting a nod from Jaune. Qrow just hummed at this before shrugging at him.

"What the hell, I see no reason not to unlock your aura. But you do realize unless you get into one of the four main Huntsman academies you can't become a legitimate Huntsman."

Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Of course, I'm planning on heading to Beacon."

Jaune said getting a surprised look from Qrow.

"Really, well Beacon has some pretty high standards for its students. Do you think you could get in as you are? I mean you didn't know about aura, what makes you think you can get into Beacon if you didn't have that basic knowledge."

Qrow said bluntly making Jaune wilt a little before Mordred clapped him on the shoulder. Jaune turned to her to see her smirking at Qrow with a challenging look in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about him not being to their standards. With me training him, he'll stand far above the rest of the rabble that's going!"

Mordred said puffing her chest up proudly. Jaune smiled at her before taking a deep breath and turning back to Qrow.

"She's right, with Mordred helping me I'll be more than capable of attending Beacon."

Jaune said proudly just like Mordred. Qrow just raised a brow at the two of them before smiling at them.

"Alright, how about a wager." Qrow said surprising Jaune and Mordred. "Beacon starts in 5 months, enrollment starts in 4. I happen to be good friends with the headmaster to Beacon, so if you can reach the level you say he can in the next 4 months I will personally ask the headmaster to accept both of you into Beacon."

Qrow said surprising Jaune and Mordred. Jaune was mostly surprised at having met someone who knew the headmaster of Beacon. He was also surprised by the wager and slightly worried he wouldn't meet the level he wants. Mordred however was just surprised at Qrow saying she would get a place at Beacon.

"Wait, what makes you think I want to go to this school?"

Mordred asked surprising Qrow before he laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry about that, I just thought you were both going seeing as you are saying you're so strong. If that isn't the case wouldn't it be good for you to go just so you could keep training."

Qrow said making Mordred think on his words before looking back to Jaune.

"You're right, if I wasn't with him he might end up slacking on his training and fall behind."

Mordred said nodding at herself. Jaune just deflated a little at Mordred's words. Qrow just smiled at her before a look of realization hit him.

"Oh, yeah I never got your names."

Qrow said surprising Jaune and Mordred before Jaune smiled at him.

"My name is Jaune Arc."

Jaune said before clapping Mordred on the shoulder.

"I am Mordred Pendragon."

Mordred said giving a small nod to Qrow before he smiled at them.

"Alright then, well then I hope to see you two in 4 months. You should be able to get to Vale by then. Here's my contact information for when you get there." Qrow said quickly moving to the bedside table and scribbling on a small note pad. Jaune took the note before Mordred did so he could plug it into his scroll. "Well then I'll unlock your aura now kid."

Qrow said walking up to Jaune making Mordred move back some. Qrow simply rested his hand on Jaune's shouted and closed his eyes making Jaune do the same. A few seconds passed before a glowing of red came over Qrow and then a white sheen of light covered Jaune. Mordred watched the display closely as slowly the light around Jaune flared out engulfing the room for a second before Qrow stumbled back from him slightly out of breath. Jaune opened his eyes looking down at himself seeing the white glow over him.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Jaune said before he realized the pain he felt in his head was gone. Qrow just stared at Jaune in surprise watching the bruises and scrapes on his arms slowly began to fade away. Jaune then took off the bandages over his head feeling where Mordred hit him to feel it completely healed. "Wow, so this is what aura does."

Jaune said in amazement as he looked at himself feeling completely rejuvenated. Qrow just stared in surprise having not seen such a thing before. Mordred just stared wide eyed and shocked by this looking at the wounds as they faded. Qrow took out his flask and took a big swig from it.

"Well kid, I got to say. You have a crap tone of aura." Qrow said before shaking his head and smiling at him. "Well I best get going; you should start your training back up again as soon as you can."

Qrow said walking out of their room. Jaune just waved at Qrow before Mordred grabbed hold of him looking him over. Jaune stared in confusion before Mordred look back to him.

"It's just like Avalon." Mordred mumbled before shaking her head and looking back to Jaune with a mischievous smile. "Well you're all healed now. So, that means we can start training right away can't we."

Mordred said getting a nervous chuckle from Jaune that slowly shifted into a whimper. He was regretting having his aura unlocked now.

End

 **An/ Yep a new chapter for the story. You happy little reader people must rejoice all over the world! but lets answer a few questions that were brought up. first someone asked why Mordred Joined Jaune. well that is simply because that is what the story is supposed to be about. now the smart ass answer is out of the way the real answer is because Mordred is from a different world. so the idea of traveling around a strange new place with no clue what the world had to offer is stupid. She choice to follow Jaune simply because he was useful. Now, another thing some brought up was the fact, they didn't understand why Mordred fits better with Jaune then Artoria. Well that answer is simple. See Mordred is the knight of treachery you know the evil knight who doesn't have any honor or chivalry. I feel because of this back ground, her personality which is, do what ever is needed to win no matter what is a mentality that works with Jaune. i mean if Mordred met Jaune at Beacon and found out about him faking his way in, she wouldn't give to shits. While i feel Artoria would be upset not really agreeing with the method he used. Also Jaune's want to be a hero like his ancestors. it is like Mordred wanting to be king like her father. another thing to bring up is why Mordred agreed to train him. Really that was simply her way of paying him back for showing helping her. Also no worry about pseudo servant Jaune seeing as in the other story's he become a pseudo servant after being in contact with his fathers for years and presented with the noble phantasm's of theirs for him to use.**

 **Now onto the poll information and information on this stories update schedule. I will be working to update this story every Thursday or every other Thursday. now onto the poll. ok so i will keep the poll up till next week on Wednesday, then i will tell you all the results and what the results mean.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people are thinking of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 3

Jaune stood on the balcony of the apartment room he and Mordred were staying in. Looking out over Vale he watched the sun rise in the distance. He held a hand before his mouth yawning before turning around and leaning back on the railing.

Peering inside he noticed Mordred was still asleep. She lay on her side holding one of her pillows to her chest. He smiled at this finding that he preferred Mordred when she was asleep. Jaune and Mordred have been together now for 3 and a half months. They've been in Vale for little more than 3 weeks now. It was also 2 and a half months ago, that Jaune and Mordred met the Huntsman Qrow, who offered them enrollment into Beacon Academy.

In the time sense, they met Qrow they've been training nonstop. Well nonstop is a bit of an exaggeration, seeing as Jaune had to work to pay for the room they had to stay in and the tickets they had used to get to Vale. Mordred at the time had even taken up some Huntsman jobs to kill Grimm. Really it was useful. The jobs also doubled as on the job training for Jaune seeing as Mordred made him fight with her when she went out to kill Grimm. He had to admit it was useful as it showed him just how strong he was getting. 3 months of training and proper Grimm fighting experience wasn't much, but Mordred said Jaune was improving quickly.

Really, he couldn't help but believe her seeing as he could now kill a pack of Beowulf's on his own now. Compared to how he was before he met Mordred, he found killing one Beowulf would have been a problem. Jaune had to admit Mordred's training was amazing with how much he improved in such a short time. With all the training and Grimm hunting they were doing Jaune felt he just might be able to meet the expectations of Qrow and get into Beacon legitimately. Before Jaune had met Mordred, he had been planning on faking his way into Beacon. Now though, he didn't have to do that and it was all thanks to Mordred.

He really had to thank her for everything she had done for him. However, after doing so many jobs for Shion village Jaune and Mordred finally got enough money to buy themselves both one way tickets to Vale. When they finally got to Vale Jaune was amazed by everything he saw seeing as he never been to one of the big cities before. Other than Jaune's amazement he also found himself slightly embarrassed to be around Mordred in the city seeing as she would normally walk around in her armor. Now that wouldn't be a problem if they didn't constantly draw the attention of any crowd they were in. After Jaune found a restaurant that would hire him, he spent the last 3 weeks working to save money so he could buy Mordred some proper clothes to wear.

He worked 11 hours shifts each day so he could get paid extra. He knew he would have to seeing as he needed money to pay the rent at the apartment he and Mordred were staying at and so he could buy her some clothes. It was back breaking work, especially seeing as he had to also train with Mordred early in the mornings. But Jaune found it was worthwhile as now he had a day off from work and he could train for the day and then head out to buy Mordred some clothes. Jaune stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back before walking over to the small kitchen the apartment had. He figured he would get breakfast started for Mordred. He quickly went to the small fridge in the corner of the room, and pulled out several eggs, ham, hash browns and bacon.

He quickly moved over to the stove and began cooking. Jaune figured he would make some over easy eggs with ham and toast, alongside a side of hash browns and bacon. Jaune found if he didn't make Mordred food with meat she would get angry at him. Jaune quickly began to cook away as he waited for Mordred to wake up. It didn't take long seeing as soon as Mordred caught a whiff of the bacon and eggs she slides herself out of bed and over to the small table in the corner of the room. Mordred sat down stretching an arm overhead, yawning.

"I smell bacon." Mordred mumbled as she rested her chin on the table still slightly sleepy. "I want extra bacon."

Mordred said with a small pleased smile on her face at the smell of the food. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her, seeing as she knew she didn't have to ask him to make extra. Still Jaune put some more bacon on the pan letting it sizzle to perfection. When Jaune was done, he filled up two plates of food and took it over to Mordred. She just rubbed her eyes before smiling and cracking her knuckles at the sight of the food. The two went to eat quickly as Mordred just went to down on her food. Jaune just shook his head at the sight wondering why Mordred always acted like she never had a meal before. Mordred finished long before Jaune did and tried to sneak a hand in to take his bacon. He quickly stabbed at the offending appendage with his fork before glaring at Mordred.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to steal from my plate?!"

Jaune snapped only for Mordred to glare at him.

"Please, I'm the one who trained you in the ways of a warrior you should be more respectful!" Mordred shouted back making Jaune flinch before he sighed begrudgingly and scrapped his bacon onto Mordred's plate. She just hummed happily quickly taking the bacon and began eating it. She paused with a stick of bacon hanging from the side of her mouth. "Hey, you don't work today, right?"

Mordred asked getting a nod from Jaune as he finished his food.

"Yep, I figured after we finished training I could head into town and buy you some proper clothes."

Jaune said leaning back in his seat stretching his arms over head. Mordred nodded at him quickly finishing her bacon as he grabbed her empty plate to wash them.

"Alright, but you get me any clothes be sure to get something that isn't stuffy like the crap you wear."

Mordred said making Jaune stared at her questionably before looking down at his clothes.

"What do you mean stuffy, my clothes are pretty nice. Also, I'm not going alone, I don't know what size of clothing you wear. It would be pretty embarrassing to be caught buying girls' clothing all on my own."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side quickly cleaning off the dishes. Mordred just groaned at him walking back over to her bed and flopping down on top of it.

"Why should I even go, you're a man so you should be able to do this all on your own."

Mordred said making Jaune shoot a glare over his shoulder at her.

"The problem would be that I am a man. If I went alone it would look weird if I was the one buying your clothes." Jaune said getting another groan from Mordred making him huff and turn around pointing at her. "Look, if you don't come with me then I'll buy you clothes that look just like mine!"

Jaune said sharply making Mordred glare at him. He flinched under her stare before glaring back at her. He was getting better at dealing with Mordred as he realized he had to hold his ground against her if he wanted her to do anything. Still he was scared shitless of her, but he was getting better at taking her glares. If only a little better that is. She simply rolled her eyes at him before waving a hand dismissively.

"Fine I'll go with you. But if you don't get something I like you'll regret it."

Mordred said only for Jaune just chuckle nervously already regretting his decision.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune and Mordred finished their training they made their way into the city to find a clothing store to buy Mordred some proper clothes. They walked around for about an hour with Mordred refusing to step into any clothing store Jaune pointed out. It really pissed him off seeing as he thought he would just stop at any clothing store, hit the girl's clothes and buy the first thing Mordred said she liked. But no, she had to be picky as she dragged him around till finding this thrift shop that had a sign made from sharpie. Jaune didn't understand Mordred's choice but really, he didn't care as he went in to try and find something Mordred would wear.

To Jaune's surprise Mordred had grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be a tube top, some short shorts and a red coat with some simple leather boots and panties. Jaune didn't understand why Mordred wanted to wear clothing that showed off so much skin when she hated people bringing up her gender. But he figured it just went with how Mordred hated to wear her armor. She had brought it up several times when Jaune asked about her weird clothing she wore when they were in the apartment. She would always say she would rather be naked than wear something that was heavy and uncomfortable. Still Jaune didn't understand Mordred's choice in clothing seeing as all it does is make her look more feminine.

But Jaune wouldn't say anything to her. He just took her clothing and went up to the cashier of the thrift shop who happened to be some punk looking girl. She was dressed in a tank top with rips in it and a pair of worn skinny jeans. The girl's hair was also a flurry of colors with a nose piercing. The girl looked up to Jaune as he set down the clothing for her to ring up. She looked at him then at Mordred over behind him who was busy looking at a shirt with rips all in it poking her finger through the rips and waggling it. The girl just raised a brow at the sight before looking back to Jaune.

"Don't ask, I don't understand her either."

Jaune said only to get a nod from the girl. The girl quickly went on to ring up the clothing without a word before giving Jaune the bag letting him go. Jaune walked back up to Mordred as she held a large shirt up in front of her.

"I have to say, the clothes some people wear now a day look stupid."

Mordred said only for Jaune to shrug at her.

"Some of the clothing looks good, I mean I like my clothes." Jaune said only for Mordred to roll her eyes at him. He shook his head before holding out the back of Mordred's clothes. "Here's your clothes, so let's get going."

Jaune dropped Mordred's bag in her hand getting a small smile from her. Jaune went to turn around only to stop as Mordred just let her armor fade away. Jaune's eyes widened seeing as Mordred standing before him naked. He quickly turned around to see if anyone was going to walk into the store or if the cashier was looking. Luckily no one entered and the cashier was busy playing a game on her scroll. Jaune quickly spun around to tell Mordred to put her armor back only to see she had already putting the clothing he gave her. Mordred grumbled some looking to a price tag that was under her arm as she slipped on her tube top on. Jaune turned away blushing at this having not expected to see that.

"Really, why did they have to put these weird little tabs on the clothing. It's so bothersome." Mordred said ripping off the price tags. Jaune just stared away from her as she slipped on the shorts and boots on not even caring to tie the laces. Mordred tossed on her coat with a smile before turning to Jaune to see him looking away from her. "Hey what's the matter?"

Mordred asked only for Jaune to flinch slightly before giving a quick glance over his shoulder at her. He quickly let out a sigh of relief before turning to glare at Mordred.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Jaune hissed surprising Mordred before she glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Mordred asked before Jaune huffed turning away from her throwing his hands up.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Let's just get back to the apartment have some lunch and get on with our training."

Jaune said while Mordred stared at him in confusion. She just shook her head before following Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune and Mordred got back to the apartment Jaune went and made them some lunch before heading up to the rooftop where they trained for the rest of the day. Afterwards the next three weeks were basically all the same, with the two training, eating and all around screwing around when Jaune didn't have work. Mordred would often head out into town just strolling around causing trouble at bars and picking fights with any thug that came her way. Other than that, the two weeks were uneventful. Jaune stood in a kitchen cleaning up some dishes at a sink.

"Come on Jaune are you done yet, I want to get some more training in with you before that Qrow fellow gets to Vale."

Mordred whined from the bar behind Jaune. He turned to see a waiter standing at the bar keeping some distance from Mordred and giving Jaune an apologetic look. Jaune really didn't know what to think of that seeing as he didn't know whether he should be glad someone could understand what he was going through or sad that someone pitied him. Still Jaune just turned back to Mordred.

"Mordred, I'm sorry but I don't have free time like you do. Now go back to the apartment I have another hour of work." Jaune said setting a plate on the drying rack before moving to grab another plate. "Either way you were the one who said I should work extra hours this week before Qrow showed up. I mean you were gung-ho about me working more, so why the hell are you in such a rush to train again?"

Jaune asked only for Mordred to glare at him before groaning and dropping her head onto the bar. Jaune just shook his head before going back to cleaning the rest of the dishes. Mordred just lifted her head up resting on her chin staring at Jaune's back.

"So, that Beacon place has been taking applications for the past week, right?"

Mordred asked watching Jaune nod.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Qrow is actually going to be showing up tomorrow seeing as we still have a few weeks before the month is over. I can only assume that Qrow will show up before the month is over." Jaune said finishing up the last of the dishes he was washing. He quickly turned around moving off to bar standing in front of Mordred. "Now, get out of here and head back to the apartment."

Jaune said only for Mordred to roll her eyes at him.

"I'm your teacher, your master, so you're the one who should do as I say."

Mordred said causing Jaune to groan in frustration before a man dressed like a bartender walked up to him.

"You don't have to stay Jaune, you've already worked an hour longer than normal. Just take the rest of the day off, spend the time with your girlfriend here."

The bartender said making Jaune pale before he turned to Mordred who was gripping the bar so tightly it cracked. Jaune quickly grabbed the bartender shoulders forcing a smile.

"You know I think you're right." Jaune said quickly pushing the bartender back down away from Mordred. "Let me go and punch out and I'll take the rest of the day off, just like you said."

Jaune said quickly jumping over the bar in one quick go getting a confused look from the bartender.

"I can punch you out right now if you want? I mean it would be better for you and your gi..."

The bartender began only for Jaune to just grab Mordred who looked ready to strangle the poor man. Jaune quickly pulled Mordred to the door of the restaurant.

"Yeah, thanks please punch me out right now!"

Jaune called quickly dragging Mordred out of the restaurant, getting a thumb up from the bartender. The two of them came to the curb stopping while Mordred glared back at Jaune's workplace.

"Why did you pull me away, I was going to punish that fool!"

Mordred snapped only for Jaune to shake his head at her.

"Mordred, I can't have you killing my coworkers because they bring up your gender."

Jaune said before realizing what he said. He froze in fear afraid that Mordred might end up pushing him into the traffic only for someone to speak up from his left.

"You two look to be doing well."

Jaune turned to see Qrow walking up towards them. Jaune quickly passed a glance to Mordred afraid she might still do something to him only to see her staring questionably at Qrow.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Mordred snapped pointing a finger accusingly at Qrow. "The enrollment window closes in 3 more weeks, if you got here any later we wouldn't have been able to enroll!"

Mordred snapped while Jaune sighed in relief behind her. Qrow just rolled his eyes at Mordred downing a swig from his flask.

"Well sorry my work got in the way. You know, fighting Grimm and all that."

Qrow said waving a hand dismissively before him only for Mordred to huff. Jaune walked up patting Mordred on the head.

"I can understand, just ignore Mordred."

Jaune said only for Qrow to nod at him.

"I can see that patients aren't one of her virtues."

Qrow said getting a nervous chuckle from Jaune as he looked worriedly to Mordred who glared at Qrow. Jaune had to admit, if Mordred was like she was back when she first met Jaune she might have killed Qrow by now. Luckily Mordred seems to restrain herself very well seeing as damn near every person they have met all say her or she when they look at Mordred. Jaune was just lucky Mordred wasn't murdering his only legitimate chance into Beacon.

"Enough of this you drunk. Shall we have you test Jaune now so we can win our wager!"

Mordred said puffing her chest proudly pointing at Qrow while holding a hand on her hip. Jaune just stood behind her staring flatly before turning to Qrow.

"I don't have my weapon or armor so can I get my gear first?"

Jaune asked calmly only for Qrow to chuckle at him.

"Not so fast, I only just got back to Vale. I want to get some rest before I test you kid."

Qrow said only for Mordred to groan in dissatisfaction. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her before nodding at Qrow.

"Well we're staying on an apartment complex just past Main Street. I'll give you a call around 10 tomorrow so we can do this test of yours."

Jaune said getting a nod from Qrow who tipped his flask at him.

"Got it kid."

Qrow said before turning away while Mordred glared at him before glaring at Jaune making him flinch.

"We're training once we get back to the apartment."

Mordred said before grabbing Jaune's arm dragging him away. He just whimpered lightly as he was taken away.

End

 **AN/yep a chapter for you strange happy little reader people. Ok so i guess i will tell you guys about the relationships of the story. yes it is Jaune X Mordred but really its going to a slow burn for their relationship to build. i mean yes several months living together would build another of a relation ship for them to be a couple but i feel with Mordred hoty and tomboyish personality it would make Jaune slow on the uptake. also Mordred needs time to change her personality. i mean yeah Jaune talks with her and helps her work on her less than endearing traits but still i want their relation ship to build properly. now will Mordred throw herself at Jaune at some point in the story... No. Now Mordred having aura isn't going to happen because she doesn't need it. i mean she wears i giant metal suit of armor made with magic so she will never be hurt by anyone when wearing it. Aura would be pointless to give her. Ok with that is now out of the way. Alright also head to my profile to see the poll results and what the poll was for.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what your happy little reader people's brains think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 4

Jaune woke up feeling sore as he lifted himself out of bed. He groaned bringing a hand up to his back where he was hurting. 'Damn it Mordred, why did she have to be so brutal yesterday. Doesn't she want me to win the wager against Qrow?!' Jaune thought in frustration looking over to Mordred who was spread eagled on her back with some drool dripping down the side of her face. Jaune shook his head at this before moving over to the kitchen to make breakfast like usual. Really Jaune didn't understand what was wrong with Mordred. She knew that he would be going up to the test wager thing for Qrow today but she had to beat him senseless during training. Still Jaune just figured it was because she was impatient. He was just glad that today was his day off.

He could understand wanting to get things done quickly but it didn't matter seeing as Qrow was finally in Vale and they didn't have to worry about waiting any more. They would just have to go and meet with Qrow and win the wager and they would be able to enter Beacon without a problem. Still Jaune wondered if he would be able to win. He didn't doubt that he was stronger than he was just 4 months ago. But he didn't think 4 months of training would be enough. Yeah, in the beginning he had a basic understanding of swordsmanship from watching his father practice. Jaune thought maybe he could kill a single Beowulf back then. Really it wasn't so farfetched seeing as Beowulf's were nothing but Grimm cannon fodder.

But now thanks to Mordred's training he could kill a pack of Beowulf's without trouble. Hell he could kill an Ursa or two while he was at it. But still the bigger Grimm and such were still beyond him, and if he can't kill things like that how could he meet the standards of a professional Huntsman. Still though, Mordred had shown the utmost confidence that he would win. He felt good about that. Knowing that someone believed in him made him just that much more confident that he could win. Jaune just went on to finish up breakfast as Mordred woke up and meander on over to the table to eat. He went on to serve her and prepare himself for what was to come in a few hours.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Mordred stood on the roof top of their apartment complex waiting for Qrow.

"Where is he? We called him an hour ago!"

Mordred shouted in frustration only for Jaune to shake his head at her.

"We called him 30 minutes ago, don't go exaggerating."

Mordred glare at him before huffing and turning away. He just rolled his eyes at her behavior before turning back to his scroll where he played Fruit Hunter. Jaune while not as impatient as Mordred was wondering how long it would take before Qrow finally showed up. He wanted to test himself to see if he really could get into Beacon. He needed to test himself because he wanted to be a Huntsman. Winning the wager with Qrow could prove to himself that he was really able to make his dream come true. The sound of the roof's door opening drew Jaune's attention as he turned to see Qrow walking onto the roof. He turned to see Jaune and Mordred before waving at them.

"Yo, did I keep you waiting?"

Qrow asked walking up towards them. Mordred was about to snap at him only for Jaune to speak up first stopping her.

"No, the wait wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be."

Mordred glare at him again before huffing and turning back to Qrow.

"Well it doesn't matter you're here now and we can get this wager on the way." Mordred said before grabbing Jaune by his shoulders and pushing him in front of her. "Now you two better start fighting."

Mordred said pushing Jaune towards Qrow. Jaune stumbled forward slightly before coming to a stop in front of Qrow. He looked up to the older man before sighing and nodding at him.

"Sorry about her, what did you actually want me to do for the wager?"

Jaune asked getting a glare from Mordred only for Qrow to laugh at the two of them.

"Well the little missy back there is right, I was going to test your skills in a fight. But I should give you the rules first." Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune while Mordred moved over to the side of the roof sitting on an air conditioning box. "First off, there are 2 ways you can win the wager. 1, you manage to land 5 hits on me. 2, you last for 10 minutes without me knocking your aura into the red."

Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune who just pulled out his scroll.

"So I just need to last 10 minutes or land five hits to win. Doesn't seem impossible, but what how do I lose other than running out of aura?"

Jaune asked getting a smile from Qrow.

"Nothing else, so long as your aura stays above the red you will win. What do you say, you ok with that?"

Qrow smiled at Jaune getting a nod. Jaune typed into his scroll setting a timer for 10 minutes while bringing up his aura meter. He quickly tossed the scroll to Mordred who took snatched it out of the air.

"Keep an eye on the time and the aura bar at the top."

Mordred gave him a thumb up before turning to Qrow smiling at him.

"You better be prepared, while he isn't as strong as I am he's definitely going to give you a run for your money."

Mordred said with a cocky grim getting a chuckle from Qrow.

"I would be disappointed with anything else." Qrow said before turning to Jaune. "Alright you ready kid?"

Jaune nodded at Qrow drawing his sword and shield from his hip. Qrow smiled at this before taking out his flask and taking a swig from it. He gave a satisfied ah with it before smiling at Jaune. Mordred just rolled her eyes at his actions before Qrow pointed at her to start the timer. She did so throwing a hand in the air signaling the start of the fight. Jaune wasn't going to give Qrow a chance to draw his weapon as he shot forward aiming to ram into Qrow with his shield. Qrow simply jumped back from Jaune not even going for his sword. That confused Jaune before he saw the smug grin on Qrow's face. He just narrowed his eyes at Qrow before moving to close the distance again.

Qrow just smiled at him watching Jaune closely to see what he was going to do. Jaune pushed down against the ground quickly charging forward with more speed. He slashed out while Qrow just dodged most of them making Jaune grit his teeth. He shifted his footing turning with Qrow aiming to slash at him face. Qrow went to step to the side only for his eyes to widen as Jaune stopped his sword half way switching to throw a punch using his shield like a gauntlet. Qrow quickly spun on his heels dodging the attack only for when he came back to face Jaune to see his sword coming up for his face. Qrow tilt his head to the side barely dodging the attack. Jaune smiled at this quickly flicking his wrist to the side smacking Qrow in the face with the flat of his sword.

"That's the first hit to Jaune!"

Mordred called while Qrow yelped having not expected such a thing, taking a step back before Jaune lifted his shield to try and punch him in the jaw. Qrow shot his head back dodging the attack before quickly throwing a punch at Jaune. He just grits his teeth as Qrow punched him. Jaune was expecting to feel pain shoot through his jaw and his head to snap back, only for none of that to happen. The punch hit him in the cheek only turning his head to the side slightly with little pain. Jaune was surprised by this before realizing that Qrow's hits didn't even come close to carrying the same weight of Mordred's. This boosted Jaune's confidence some before he shook his head jumping back from Qrow who grabbed his sword and quickly swung it.

He blocked the strike with his shield stopping the attack dead in its tracks. Qrow looked surprised about this getting a smile out of Jaune. He had no idea how he was stopping Qrow's attacks so easily but he didn't have time to question it as he had 4 more attacks to land before he won. Qrow though had other plans as he pulled his sword back before slashing out at Jaune repeatedly to push him back. It worked as Jaune had no time to counter as he kept his shield up blocking as many attacks as he could. Qrow was faster than him, but he was able to hold against the assault. He needed to buy time to figure out a new plan of attack now that Qrow was on the assault.

'The more he attacks the further back I'll get pushed! I rather not get thrown from the roof!' Jaune thought in frustration before a look of realization hit him. He quickly shifted his footing blocking one more strike before parrying it to the side. He began to back pedal away from Qrow who just smiled and followed after him. Jaune's foot got snagged on one of the many pipes running along the roof tripping him. He fell back hitting the ledge of the roof with the back of his head. Grunting from the unexpected fall Qrow came down towards him with his sword. Jaune then smiled before rolling to the side watching Qrow's sword sink into the ledge of the roof.

Jaune quickly rolled back lifting his shield slamming it into the side of Qrow's head staggering him. Qrow had to let go of his weapon as it was now stuck in the wall. Jaune came back to his feet towards Qrow lifting his shield up to punch at him. Qrow had recovered from his hit though and easily dodged the attack before catching Jaune's shield arm and lifting him over head. Jaune yelped in surprise while Qrow slammed him into the ground. Jaune grunted in pain but pushed himself back to his feet tackling Qrow. This surprised Qrow as he was lifted up by Jaune's tackle before Jaune ran to the ledge of the roof and slammed Qrow down onto it. Qrow gasped for air at this before slamming his fists into Jaune's back and kneeing him in the gut.

It was Jaune's turn to gasp for air, but he held onto Qrow as he went to punch him in the side. Jaune slammed the pommel of his sword into Qrow's exposed rips making the older man wince in pain. Jaune was about to hit Qrow again only for him to kick him in the gut. Jaune was lifted up and off of Qrow before crashing into the roof. Jaune quickly pushed him back to his feet just in time to see Qrow grab his sword. Jaune wasn't going to let Qrow retrieve his sword though as he slipped his shield from his arm catching it by the edge and then reeled back chucking it at Qrow. Qrow sadly drew his sword faster than Jaune threw his shield and deflected the attack. Jaune went to meet Qrow with his sword ready only for Mordred's sword to crash into the ground in between the two of them.

"Enough the fights over!"

Mordred shouted stopping both men who turned to her.

"I was wondering when you would call it." Qrow said rubbing his side where Jaune hit him. "I mean damn, I thought he was going to break my ribs."

Qrow said surprising Jaune who turned to Mordred.

"Wait did I win?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Mordred.

"Yeah, you landed five hits, didn't you notice." Mordred said surprising Jaune who looked back to Qrow. "I thought I only hit him four times though."

Mordred just to roll her eyes at him.

"Jaune you hit him with the flat of your sword, then you smacked him in the head with your shield, tackled him, slammed him into the ground and finally that punch to his ribs."

Mordred said counting out each attack on her fingers. Jaune was surprised to hear that, as he wasn't counting his tackle or slamming Qrow on the ground as attacks. He chuckled nervously before turning back to Qrow with an apologetic look. Qrow wasn't looking at him though as he watched Mordred's sword fade out of existence surprising him before turning back to Jaune.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was a little too into the fight."

Jaune said sheathing his sword and shield only for Qrow to wave a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it kid, it wasn't that bad. Really I'm just impressed that you were able to land all five hits."

Qrow said getting a nod from Jaune only for Mordred to walk up smacking him in the back.

"Do you see that Jaune, you did it, now you have your ticket into Beacon!"

Mordred cheered giving Jaune a toothy smile. Jaune just smiled back at her feeling himself straighten at her praise. It felt great for Mordred to praise him like that. He turned back to Qrow with a smile.

"So, does that mean we're going to be able to take the next flight to Beacon at the end of the month?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Qrow who took out his flask taking a swig from it.

"Yep, I'll call Ozpin now and let him know that you two will be coming. He'll fill out the rest of your guy's information. He'll be able to make some type of transcripts for you himself so you could enter. For now, all you have to do is wait till the school year starts."

Qrow said quickly typing something into his scroll.

"Thank you for this, it means a lot."

Jaune said only for Qrow to wave a hand at Jaune.

"Don't worry about it; this is just something I felt like doing." Qrow said before pocketing his scroll. "I just messaged Ozpin so everything will be set up. You two will now be students at Beacon academy."

Qrow said getting a cheer from Jaune while Mordred just rolled her eyes at him before smiling lightly. After that Qrow bid them farewell and went on his way saying he still had business to attend to. Jaune and Mordred waved him off before Jaune decided to celebrate their little victory he would cook them a big meal for dinner with all the meat Mordred wanted. Mordred cheered about that as they went back down to their apartment to celebrate. Qrow just walked down the stairwell of the apartment complex busy trying to figure out what he saw with Mordred's sword. 'Man what the heck was with Mordred's sword. That was pretty strange. I probably shouldn't think to much about it. Strange and unexplained stuff is Ozpin's forte not mine.' Qrow thought glad he messaged Ozpin about the two and that he put in that little information he learned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune won the wager with Qrow the rest of the month went by quickly. Jaune and Mordred would train still like they had been whenever Jaune wasn't working. Jaune told his boss that he would be quitting at the end of the month, which seemed to disappoint his boss seeing as he was his best cook. He had thanked him for letting him work for him and went on to finish up his month of work. The month had gone by just like the rest of the time Jaune spent in Vale with him working and training up till his last day of work when his boss had decided to throw a farewell party for him. It was surprising seeing as Jaune had only worked for the restraint for 2 months but it seems everyone had liked him enough to throw him the party. It was nice, till Jaune realized it was just the boss trying to keep him a little longer.

Jaune didn't mind that but he left still with the boss who was just dejected about losing his best cook. The night before Beacon started Jaune found himself sitting on the rooftop of the apartment complex staring up towards Beacon with a smile.

"What are you doing up here?" Jaune heard Mordred speak up from behind him. He turned around to see her standing dressed in her weird sleep wear walking up to him. "Don't tell me you were just imagining what it'll be like when you get there, because that's just strange."

Mordred said only for Jaune to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm not imagining anything." Jaune said before turning back to look at Beacon. "It's just I can't believe I really am going to Beacon. I mean I never thought this day would come."

Jaune said getting a nod from Mordred who just clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean."

She said surprising him as he turned to her with a brow raised questionably.

"Really, you do?"

Mordred nodded at him before pulling him to her side in a headlock.

"See you would never have been able to get into Beacon without me. You would probably be dead in the forest where I first met you had I not fallen out of the sky into your lap."

Mordred said smiling getting a glare from Jaune before he pushed her off of him.

"Haha, very funny Mordred!" Jaune snapped a little pissed at her words even if they were true. Still Jaune smiled at her. "Jokes aside, thank you Mordred, if I never met you I really wouldn't have been able to get into Beacon. I owe you for that."

Jaune said smiling at Mordred who looked at him surprised before giving him a toothy grin.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help, now let's get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Mordred said clapping Jaune on the shoulder leaving on the roof. He just smiled before turning to look back up to Beacon. 'Yeah I do have a big day tomorrow. It will be the first step to making my dream come true.' Jaune thought with a smile before turning and walking back off the roof to head back to his apartment.

End

 **An/ yep I did another chapter for you happy little reader people. So someone asked why Mordred wouldn't accept having the boost aura gave her. The reply to that is how would she have aura. Really if anything she is walking aura because she is a heroic spirit and spirits are made of souls so she is aura. not like giving her aura would change anything anyways. also i just don't want to make up some complicated answer to how she could even have aura in the first place. For those who say use Zelretch to explain it well you see. i only used Zelretch once already to bring Mordred to Remnant so i don't want to use him as some stupid constant Deus Ex machina to explain everything in the story. Like him giving Mordred Aura because he could. yes using him in the beginning was a Deus ex Machina but that was because it worked then. using him any more would be stupid. anothering, i don't know how i would explain mordred having aura but i will gigure something out so i guess don't worry. also people asking for different perspectives. the perspective will change to Mordred, but only when we actually get to Beacon. I mean Mordred and Jaune are together at all times so there really isn't much reason to change the perspective till Beacon. at least during the current time and stuff. i do apologize that all the perspective is Jaune but really this is a Jaune story. Mordred is just there for the ride. But she will get her own perspective soon. For now i just can't go through and add in Mordred perspectives because it would take from the chapters i already wrote.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's minds are thinking of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 5

Jaune stood looking out a large window of an airship on its way to Beacon. The hologram of some blonde woman talking was there, but he didn't pay attention to it as he turned to his left. "Alright, let's go over the rules again." Jaune turned to Mordred as she groaned in frustration.

"Oh please, we already went over them 10 times!" She snapped at him only for him to fix her a flat stare making her groan some more. "Fine, fine we'll go over them." Mordred faced Jaune glaring at him lightly before bringing her hand up to count off the rules. "Rule one, if someone brings up my gender I can't hurt them or I risk being removed from Beacon. Rule two, I can't pick fights with any of the students or risk getting in trouble with the teachers and be removed from Beacon. The third and final rule is I can't tell anyone about my past because no one would believe me and as you said I might get sent to a mental asylum."

Jaune nodded watching Mordred count the three rules off with satisfaction. "Good, the first and last one are very important. I know you hate your gender being brought up but please control yourself if someone brings it up. Cause if you get kicked out for breaking some kids legs because he called you a girl that would leave me alone. And the last one is more so a precaution seeing as I don't know what anyone will think of you saying you're from another world. It's crazy and I still don't believe it but I give you the benefit of the doubt because I know you."

Mordred just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, look this tin can is going to land soon so stop messing around and wait to get off this thing. This feels like I'm in a roomier version of my armor." Mordred walked past Jaune clapping him on the shoulder heading towards the doors of the airship. Jaune just shook his head sadly. "Good talk." He mumbled to himself before following after her. The airship seemed to lurch some slowing down as it came up to the landing pads of Beacon. Jaune held a hand out steadying himself just as the airship came to a stop. The doors slowly opened as a ramp descended onto the landing pad for the students to walk down. Mordred quickly walked off leaving Jaune with the hoard of students behind him. He sighed slowly walking off the airship alongside the crowd coming up behind Mordred who stood staring up at the academy.

Jaune looked up at the school himself amazed by the sight. 'Wow, this place is amazing.' He thought looking over the school in amazement. Mordred just crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head to the side. "Camelot looked much better than this place." Jaune felt his shoulders slump turning to Mordred with a flat stare. She looked back up to him questionably. "What, I'm just saying. As castles go this place is dreary and colorless. I mean Camelot was a magnificent white castle that glowed, while this place is just dark. The only redeeming part of it is that emerald tower."

Jaune looked up to the tower as its green glow seemed to brighten as the sun's light passed through it. He looked over the academy again and sadly he had to agree with Mordred. The flat black color to it was dreary, but Jaune didn't think that was bad. "Well, whatever we're here to be students. Not to remodel the academy." The two were about to continue on further into the school only to stop as a loud explosion rang out. Jaune let out a girly yelp jumping back behind Mordred who shot him an unimpressed look before rolling her eyes again. Jaune glared at her hoping her eyes would pop out of her head from how often she has rolled her eyes at him. She turned to look to her left down the path where the explosion had happen. Jaune followed her gaze to see two girls standing in a small crater arguing about something. One of the girls was dressed in all white with long white hair. The other girl was dressed in black and red with a long red cape and short black hair.

"Is that where the explosion came from?" Jaune asked getting a nod from Mordred.

"Yep, I mean the crater pretty much gave it away." Jaune glared at her for her smart ass answer before shaking his head.

"Right well at least it wasn't something bad." Jaune said watching just as a girl in black walked up to the two girls. She held something in her hand and said something that seemed to get on the girl in white's nerves. She snatched whatever was in girls hand before storming off in a huff. Jaune watched the whole scene with slight interest before looking back to the other two girls only to see the girl with the red came standing alone before falling onto the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck looking to Mordred. "We should go check on that girl."

Mordred looked to Jaune questionably. "Why should we help her?" Jaune sighed at her question already walking forward towards the downed girl.

"Because, helping people is what Huntsman do is. Also my mom always told me, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune smiled back at Mordred who just shook her head at him but followed him anyways. They walked up to the downed girl as she was mumbling something about being left alone and how blowing up sucked. The girl was fairly young looking which surprised him. They walked up to the girl, their shadows passing over the girl drawing her attention as she looked up to them.

"Hey, you ok?" Jaune asked reaching a hand down for the girl to take.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." The girl hesitantly took his hand and he tugged on her arm pulling her up to her feet. She yelped before landing on her feet and looked up to Jaune in surprise. "Um, thank you. My name is Ruby Rose, who are you?" Ruby asked as Jaune smiled at her.

"Well my name is Jaune Arc, and this is Mordred Pendragon." Jaune patted Mordred on the head only for her to elbow him in the side. He winced in pain coiling in on himself some stepping back from Mordred rubbing his side. Ruby laughed at him giving a small smile to Mordred. Jaune made sure to keep out of her reach as he rubbed his side.

"It's nice to meet you, thanks for checking on me." Jaune smiled at Ruby.

"No thanks needed, it was the right thing to do." Ruby smiled brightly at him. "So care to tell us what just happened?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…Then you and Mordred showed up to help me." Ruby said after finishing her story of what happened to her little explosion and why someone as young as her was in Beacon. Jaune had to admit the story was amazing. He had no idea what the Headmaster of the school was thinking if he would accept Ruby two years early simply because she fought a criminal. That made Jaune wonder if he didn't meet Qrow that if he simply asked the Headmaster to let him enter Beacon he would let him.

"Wow, I have to admit that's crazy. And forgive me if I sound rude but what is the Headmaster thinking to just let you join Beacon. I mean you are 15 years old." Ruby wilted a little at his words but Mordred spoke up drawing their attention.

"Come on Jaune. Just because she's 15 doesn't mean anything. Age doesn't matter on a battle field." Jaune sighed at Mordred's words while Ruby smiled happily at her.

"I understand what you mean Mordred, but it doesn't change the fact I think the Headmaster might be crazy." Ruby giggled at Jaune's words, sort of understanding what he meant considering her first meeting with him. Mordred just shrugged at him spinning to walk backwards as she looked at Jaune and Mordred.

"I guess I have to agree with you on that. Qrow said he's friends with this places Headmaster. So, I can only assume they're both drunks." Jaune nodded at Mordred's words while Ruby looked between them questionably.

"Wait did you say Qrow as in Qrow Branwen?" Jaune and Mordred looked to her in surprise.

"Yeah, we did. Do you know him?" Ruby gasped in surprise looking between Mordred and Jaune in shock.

"That's my Uncle!" Ruby exclaimed surprising Jaune and Mordred. "He's the one who trained me to fight with this bad boy!" Ruby reached out behind her pull a small metal rectangle box from behind her. The box shifted and extended into a giant red scythe. Jaune's eyes widened in shock jumping back from the Ruby in shock while Mordred just raised a brow in surprise.

"Wow is that a Scythe!?" Jaune said in surprise getting a happy nod from Ruby.

"Yep, it's also a customable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said with a bright smile as she pulled the slide on it back chambering a round in it. Jaune and Mordred share a small look.

"That's stupid." Jaune glared at Mordred for insulting Ruby's weapon but she didn't seem to notice as she swooned over the scythe. Jaune cleared his throat drawing Ruby's attention from her weapon.

"Well that's crazy, but cool. But you were talking about your uncle." Ruby made an O with her mouth before putting her weapon back behind her.

"You're right. But how do you two know my Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head remembering how Mordred knocked him out when they first met Qrow. Jaune was about to speak up but Mordred started before him.

"We met the drunk in a village called Shion. Qrow unlocked this fools aura for him. He also helped him get into Beacon." Jaune glared at Mordred for calling him a fool. Ruby though just gasped looking to Jaune in surprise.

"Wait, are you serious! My Uncle unlocked your aura!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock staring at Jaune in amazement. "That's insane. Why did he unlock your aura, no wait how did my Uncle help you get into Beacon?"

Jaune scratched his chin absentmindedly looking to Mordred the back to Ruby. "Well, he made a wager with Mordred and I when we first met. He said if I met his standard of skill to actually attend Beacon that he would tell the Headmaster about us so we can attend." Mordred nodded at his answer quickly pulling him down into a headlock.

"Yep, and Qrow met with us about a month ago to get the wager on the way. It was a pretty simple wager. Qrow just wanted Jaune to lad five hits on him in a fight. And seeing as we're here Jaune won the wager. Well its more I won seeing as it was my training that got him to the level of skill he's at." Mordred said proudly puffing her chest. "Granted I don't care to be here, but this fool needs me or he will just turn back into the noodle he used to be."

Jaune quickly pushed out of the headlock glaring at Mordred before sighing in frustration and looking to Ruby. "As mean as her words are she's telling the truth." Ruby stared in surprise before her eyes began to sparkle.

"That's amazing if you can fight my Uncle then you must be super strong!" Ruby exclaimed surprising Jaune and mostly Mordred. Jaune felt good about what Ruby said, glad that she thought so highly of him even if he knew Qrow had been holding back when he fought him. Mordred on the other hand just shook her head sadly at Ruby. She was about to speak up only for someone talking over the loud speakers to draw their attention. They heard someone tell them that the entrance ceremony was about to start and all new students should head to the auditorium.

"Crap, I forgot about that. Come on lets go." Jaune quickly ran off following a few other students who were also running off towards the auditorium.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stumbled to a stop just as he came to the auditorium. He stopped just before he bumped into someone letting out a sigh of relief he didn't hit the burley teen who entered before him, not even noticing him. Mordred came up behind him nonchalantly while Ruby appeared beside him in a gust of rose pedals. "Made it just on time!" Ruby cheered with a small fist pump while Jaune smiled at her. Mordred just shrugged stepping forward into auditorium.

"Right one small victory. Can we go in now?" Jaune glared at Mordred for her rudeness but Ruby just chuckled nervously.

"Right sorry let's go." Jaune watched Ruby enter alongside Mordred before following them in. Ruby and Mordred had stopped just behind the crowd of students that made a sea of colors before them. Jaune let out a long whistle. One person though in the crowd drew his attention as he turned to see a blonde girl waving her hand over her head calling out Ruby's name. Ruby smiled brightly before waving her hand over head.

"Hey that's my sister!" She stepped forward before stopping and turning back to Jaune and Mordred. "Hey, I have to go but we should hang out later." Jaune smiled giving Ruby a small nod as she ran off into the crowd towards her sister. Mordred watched with mild interest before turning to Jaune.

"Why did we help that girl again?" Jaune just shook his head at her before waving her to follow him.

"We helped her because it was the right thing to do. Now come on, the speech will start any minute." Mordred followed him just as the Headmaster and Vice Headmistress came onto stage. The two of them listened attentively to the Headmaster only for Mordred to whisper to him throughout the speech. She told him how she felt like the Headmaster reminded her of a more stoic version of some man named Merlin. She also voiced how she agreed with the Headmaster when he said he saw wasted energy. Jaune didn't know what that meant but if Mordred agreed it had to be something screwed up but painfully true. Still once the speech was over the students were told that they would be staying in the ball room. Jaune felt self conscious about this, and then he remembered that Mordred would also be staying with him. He felt as his face paled as he realized the trouble he was going to go through that night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune and Mordred had dinner and went into the ball room for the night Jaune's previous assumption he had about how the night came true. He found himself holding Mordred up as she kicked and punched screaming bloody murder at the male side of the ball room. Many of the closer male students had take to backing away in fear as the rage in Mordred's eyes told them they were going to die if they got to close. "Come here you bastards! I will show you who's the woman!"

Jaune had his arms wrapped around Mordred's waist holding her up as she elbowed him in the face and head. He cursed doing his best not to drop Mordred knowing the moment he set her down she would beat the shit out of anyone who brought up her gender or swooned over her less then modest choice of clothing. "Mordred remember rule 1!" Jaune shouted as Mordred thrashed back and forth in his arms. "Mordred!" Jaune did his best to hold her but he failed as a well placed kick hit him right in the balls making him fall to the ground writhing in pain. Mordred didn't notice as one poor boy who was ogling at her was just in her grasps as she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him over head before throwing him at other boys ogling her.

"Keep staring you little shits, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you!" Many of the boys clamped their hands over their groins with a wince before turning away making sure not to look back at the women's side of the room. Several of the girls though cheered for Mordred, saying how happy they were someone was protecting their modesty. Other girls were upset but didn't say anything. Jaune knew Mordred hated people fawning over her body or even calling it feminine but really it was her fault for wearing clothing that was so eye catching. Still Mordred had said in the past her body was just that a body. He could understand what she meant, but she needed to understand men liked women bodies. Jaune just lay on the floor in pain doing his best to catch his breath and stop the pain he was in.

"Man that looked like it hurt." Jaune looked up to see Ruby and her sister staring down at him. The former looked worried about him while the latter had a shit eating grin. "So you think you'll ever have kids now?"

Jaune just groaned while Ruby smacked her sisters arm. "Yang leave him alone, he's hurt." Mordred turned back around to look at them before looking to Jaune on the ground. She raised a brow at him as if asking what happened. Jaune just groaned some more while Mordred looked to Yang and Ruby.

"You're the girl from earlier, Ruby right. Did you need something?" Mordred put her hands on her hip cocking a brow at Yang and Ruby for answers. Ruby just chuckled nervously putting her hands behind her back.

"Well I wanted you and Jaune to meet my sister here." Ruby waved at Yang who smiled at Mordred waving a hand.

"Sup, you look like a gal who can kickass and take names." Mordred's eyes narrowed slightly at being called a gal but Jaune had gotten back to his feet just in time to keep her from having another outburst.

"Right, Mordred here is the strongest person here." That made Mordred smile some as she puffed her chest in pride slamming a fist into it.

"He's right, if I wanted I could kick everyone in this room's ass all at once!" Mordred said proudly, almost arrogantly. And if Jaune hadn't known her better he would have thought she was being arrogant. But she wasn't seeing as her words rang true and Jaune knew it. Yang and Ruby on the other hand just laughed at Mordred's bluntness.

"Well that sounds like a challenge." Yang crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breast up some as if challenging Mordred. She simply smiled at Yang before huffing.

"Please it wouldn't even be a challenge. I would wipe the floor with everyone here in a matter of seconds." Mordred stepped up to Yang who stood just 3 inches taller than her. Yang cocked a brow challengingly to Mordred. She just looked up and down Yang closely before chuckling. "Yeah, just a matter of seconds. But hey if you want we can have a match to prove it."

Yang was about to speak up but Jaune quickly stepped in-between the two girls pushing them away from one another. "Alright you two, lets calm down. No need to start a fight I mean tomorrow is the initiation so we'll see just what everyone can do then." Mordred just huffed at Jaune while Yang just smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we take a few steps back?" Jaune and Mordred looked to Yang as she smiled at them holding her hand out. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I wanted to thank you two for helping my baby sister earlier." Jaune took Yang's hand shaking her hand then letting Mordred do the same.

"Right, well it was only the right thing to do. Also my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet. As cheesy as that sounds it hasn't proven me wrong yet." Yang smiled at Jaune's answer while Ruby stepped in.

"Yeah, Jaune's right. Helping people is the right thing to do. Also your mom sounds awesome." Jaune smiled at Ruby as he sat down next to Mordred. The rest of the night was spent with Jaune, Ruby, Mordred, and Yang all talking before they went to sleep to prepare for Initiation the next day.

End

 **AN/ look a new chapter for you happy little reader people! Hurray I made something for you guys to enjoy!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people can tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav on follow if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 6

Jaune yawned as he sat up stretching his arms over head letting the satisfying sound of his shoulders, back and elbow cracking ring out. He looked around for a second ready to cook some breakfast only to realize he wasn't in his and Mordred's apartment anymore. He just sat up rubbing his eyes adjusting to the light shining in through the windows of Beacon's ball room. He lifted himself to his feet before looking down to see Ruby and Yang a few feet away from him sprawled out, their arms and legs on the other as if they were fighting for a spot to sleep. He chuckled at the sight before turning to see Mordred curled up into a small ball, her hand before her face almost like she had sucked her thumb. Her hair was out of its bun and was hanging loosely behind her with some of her bangs falling in her face right in front of her nose. Jaune remembered the times his sisters had fallen asleep in such a position and he would stuff their thumb in their mouths taking a picture to play a prank on them. He had ended up being forced to wear a dress on several occasions because of this but it was worth it at the time.

This time though Jaune was to afraid to even dare put Mordred's thumb in her mouth. However he did reach down brushing her bangs behind her ear. She shuffled slightly but didn't wake up, just smiled seemingly happy the stray hair wasn't in her face anymore. Jaune couldn't help smiling at that before doing one more stretch and moving off to the locker room to get ready for the morning. After entering the men showers he cleaned up and dressed for the day. When he walked back into the ball room he saw several other people starting to wake up. He hummed in thought and figured it would be best if he woke Mordred over someone just waking her by accident and ending up stuck in the ceiling or wall… or killed. Jaune carefully walked his way across the ballroom towards Mordred before kneeling down over her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mordred, wake up." Mordred stirred but didn't wake. Jaune huffed at this before shaking her again. "Mordred you need to get up, we have to get some breakfast. If not you won't be able to eat."

Mordred grumbled pushing herself into a seated position rubbing her eyes before looking around. For a second she looked shocked before a look of realization hit her as she sighed and jumped to her feet stretching. "Right we're at that Beacon place. I take it you didn't cook breakfast?" Jaune just shrugged at her.

"I didn't but there is a mess hall so hurry up and get cleaned up so we can go grab out food before anyone else." Mordred nodded at him as he handed her clothing to her as she then padded off to the showers. Jaune waited a few minutes when Mordred came back out her hair tied up in its messy bun as she came back over towards him.

"Alright, where is this mess hall. I want to eat and there better be bacon and ham or I will be pissed." Jaune just waved Mordred forward, long since used to her carnivorous wants, but he still prayed that there was meat available for breakfast seeing as he didn't want Mordred to hurt the poor cooks. After a short walk through Beacon's court yard they came to the mess hall with ease having followed the pleasant smell of fresh cooked food. Entering the mess hall Mordred assaulted the staff for all the meatiest food they had getting a single plate of eggs, ham, sausage, and bacon with a side of pancakes and hash browns. Jaune got a far more reasonable meal of pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash. After sitting down Mordred ripped into her food like a wild animal that had been starved. Jaune knew Mordred wasn't starved, she just liked meat. He did find the fact she was so violent with her food bothersome but he didn't want to tell her to slow down out of fear of her stabbing him with her fork which she used to shovel food into her mouth. After finishing the plate of meats she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Now if only I had a mug of bear to wash it down. It just tastes better that way." Mordred rubbed her stomach in satisfaction while Jaune shook his head at her eating his own food.

"Well sorry Mordred this is a school and alcohol isn't allowed." Mordred cursed at this grumbling about how that was stupid before going on to eat some of her pancakes. After Jaune and Mordred finished their breakfasts they went off to the locker rooms to get geared up. Or to be more accurate for Jaune to get geared up. Luckily when they got into the locker room no one was there so Mordred just let her armor flash onto her and her sword to appear. Jaune wasn't all sure how she did that but he did feel it would be best she didn't do that in front of people. He wasn't sure how they would explain crazy shining armor appearing from thin air. However he did remember Qrow seeing Mordred's sword fade to nothingness when they met him a few weeks back. 'I wonder if that has something to do with aura.' Jaune mussed before pulling the leather straps of his chest piece taut.

"Alright so what do you think this initiation test thing is going to be?" Jaune turned to Mordred who was incased in her armor save for her helmet as he cupped his chin with a small hum. He hadn't actually thought about what sort of test they were going to do. He had been so happy he was able to get into Beacon thanks to Qrow that he totally forgot about the test he would have to do when he got accepted.

"I have no clue, but I'm certain it is about fighting. I mean what else would they make us do." Mordred didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer but accepted it with a small huff. She turned away looking around the locker room for a second before the sound of people chatting drew her attention. Jaune turned with her to see small groups of students beginning to enter. "We should probably get going."

Mordred nodded and the two made their way towards the exit only for Jaune to stop when the sound of someone talking drew his attention. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Jaune halted his walk turning to his left to see a girl dressed in a white dress with snow white hair tied up into a off center pony tail with a tiara in it talking to a girl dressed in bronze armor with bright red hair. Mordred turned back to look at him, catching him watching the girls talking about forming teams. She smirked before digging an elbow into his side.

"Oh, are you staring at those girls because you want them on your team?" Jaune glared at her rubbing his side before shaking his head.

"That isn't why I was staring. I was thinking of asking them if they know how the teams are are talking about it after all." Jaune waved a hand pointing at the girls while one of them seemed to have an evil storm cloud brewing over head. Mordred didn't like the look of that girl but figured if she could get information it didn't matter. She smirked at Jaune before reeling her arm back and smacking him in the back.

"Then go talk to them!" Jaune let out a girly yelp as he was sent stumbling towards the two girls. Mordred just laughed watching as Jaune came up in between the girls breaking the white-haired girl from her stupor while the red head turned to Jaune in surprise. Mordred watched Jaune try to talk to the girls asking about the teams only for the white haired girl to get snippy with him. Mordred just snorted at the sight. 'Oh please, she's a pretty arrogant one, isn't she?' Mordred turned away to see Yang and Ruby chatting with each other just a little ahead of her. She figured she would leave Jaune alone only for a girly yelp to draw her attention as she turned to see Jaune get pinned to a locker by a red spear. Mordred watched Pyrrha quickly remove the spear apologizing to him as she walked away out of the locker room behind the white haired girl who looked to be fuming.

"What did you do?" Mordred walked up to Jaune who just glared at her.

"I didn't do anything, I tried complementing the girls and offered if they would be on a team with you and me. The girl in white, Weiss, got angry at me because I didn't know who she or Pyrrha were. Oh Pyrrha is supposedly some famous Mistral tournament champion or another. So, that's cool, but because I didn't know that and I called Weiss Snow Angel she sent me flying! Thanks for helping by the way!" Jaune grumbled only for Mordred to chuckle at his misery.

"Why the hell did you call her Snow Angel?" Jaune groaned in frustration at the question rubbing a hand over his face.

"Because my dad said girls like to be complemented, you know show them you think they're pretty. I figured Snow Angel would work on Weiss seeing as she looks like a Snow Angel." Jaune had a blush on his cheeks as he scratched the side of it nervously as Mordred broke out laughing hysterically at his reply. Jaune glared at her ready to shout only to stop when an announcement told them to head to the cliff side of Beacon for the initiation. Jaune sighed and waved Mordred along as she continued to laugh at his misfortune remarking about how he was an idiot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After getting to the cliffs Jaune and Mordred were met with the Headmaster and Vice Headmistress who made all the students take a spot on a metal rectangle on the ground. When Mordred stepped onto the plate there was a churning of gears and then a loud clunk signaling something was broken. Jaune groaned as the Instructors stared in slight surprise. Mordred just shrugged not really caring. Jaune didn't say anything not wanting to start anything. Jaune waited for a bit as the last person got to the cliffs and the Vice Headmistress told them what the initiation was going to be and how teams were going to be formed. He only partially listened figuring he would just try to find Mordred and team up with her. When the Vice Headmistress said that a partner would be made on eye contact he was shocked and so was Ruby from what he could tell as he heard her shout. He turned to Mordred who didn't look bothered in the least bit by this news.

"Mordred, if we don't get partnered what are you going to do?" Mordred turned to Jaune as he whispered the question just smirking.

"Oh please, while you may be a weak little man I wouldn't partner with anyone other than you." He smiled glad Mordred felt that way only for it to fall a second later. "However, I would prefer are more competent partner over you, but I'll settle for you."

Jaune grit his teeth growling angrily before turning to look into the forest. 'Right I guess I'll just partner with Yang or Ruby, maybe Pyrrha if I'm lucky.' Jaune thought angrily upset Mordred had said she would prefer someone else to be her partner over him. Really, he knew he wasn't the strongest person or the most competent fighter but he wished Mordred would at least be happier to be partnered with him. He was pulled from his thoughts when a loud flinging sound drew his attention. He turned to his left to look down the line to see student's slowly being flung out into the forest. He cursed realizing he didn't listen at all to what the Vice Headmistress had been saying. He looked to the Headmaster who just stood sipping his mug of coffee absently with a blank stare almost like he wasn't worried at all about watching a bunch of teens get sent flying into a Grimm infested forest.

The line was getting shorter by the second till there was only Jaune, Ruby and Mordred left. Ruby gave him a happy smile before getting throw into the forest. Jaune just gulped before turning to Mordred who smirked happily. He was then sent flying into the sky letting out a loud girly scream. Mordred just laughed at the sight before the sound of broken gears grinding drew her attention. She looked down to see her platform shake and smoke slightly. She simply jumped to the side as the plat form flung up slamming into the ground in front of it with a loud bang before a large cloud of smoke flew up from inside it. Mordred heard the Headmaster clear his throat drawing her attention.

"You should get going, if not you won't finish the initiation." Mordred looked inquisitively at the Headmaster crossing her arms over her chest.

"This initiation is a simple task to complete. I needn't worry about the time it takes to get down when I'm already more than qualified to be a part of this school." This time the Headmaster was the one to be puzzled while his Vice Headmistress just glared slightly at her. "Truthfully I don't even need to be a student I'm already better than any of the Huntsman around." Mordred said proudly only for the Headmaster to smirk slightly. He waved a hand to the forest keeping his eyes locked on Mordred with a challenging stare.

"Then prove it." Mordred glared at the old man before smiling as she turned just in time to see Jaune get hit with a spear taking him out of the sky. She cursed before smiling as she saw exactly where he landed. She turned back to the Headmaster before huffing. She bent her knee's and took two strong steps forward till her foot hit the edge of the cliff and jumped. The ground where her foot made contact exploded and she went flying throw the air faster than any of the student's sent by their spring platforms had been as she made her way towards Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune grumbled as he ripped the spear holding him to the tree away before falling to the ground with a heavy thump. He cursed as he got to his feet dusting himself off. "Stupid launch pads, stupid crazy Headmaster and stupid Mordred for leaving me alone!" Jaune mumbled to himself before the sound of footsteps drew his attention. He turned expecting to see Mordred only to see Weiss. He winced just as he saw Weiss scowl before she turned away and went to Ruby who was sulking behind her. 'Great she hates me.' Jaune felt bad for Ruby when he saw Weiss drag her away. A rustling off bushes behind him made him flinch before turning around hand moving to his sword only to see Pyrrha walking out of the bushes. He was surprised when he saw her as she smiled.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted happily relieving Jaune's stress as he smiled at her.

"Hey Pyrrha, so does this mean we'r-" Before Jaune could finish the sound of loud whistling like a missile dropping was heard over head as Jaune looked up just in time to see Mordred coming right for him. He saw her insane smile as she laughed like a lunatic before hitting him dead on. There was a huge explosion of dust as Pyrrha shouted out in shock. When the dust cleared Jaune groaned in pain as Mordred stood atop him laughing as she looked down.

"See Jaune I told you I would be your partner." Mordred stepped off him before offering a hand for him to take just for him to smack it away with a glare.

"Are you insane, you could've killed me! Just be glad my aura was able to shield me!" Jaune shouted shooting to his feet glared down at Mordred who just scoffed at his words.

"Please Jaune, I trained you to survive far worse than that. If something as simple as me falling on you would kill you then you would be a pathetic student." Jaune growled angrily not at all happy with Mordred's logic only for the sound of Pyrrha clearing her throat to draw his attention back to what he had been doing. Mordred spun in surprise as she looked to Pyrrha who just waved at her.

"Hello." Mordred waved a hand to Pyrrha before looking to Jaune then Pyrrha. Mordred looked confused before narrowing her eyes as she looked at the spear in Pyrrha's hands. 'She's the one who speared Jaune.' Mordred realized before stepping between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hey my name is Mordred Pendragon; nice to meet ya." Mordred extended a hand for Pyrrha to shake. She took it without hesitation smiling at Mordred before yelping when Mordred tightened her grip. "Did you happen to lock eyes with Jaune?" Pyrrha looked surprised by this before turning to Jaune who held his hands up looking away. Pyrrha looked back to Mordred who hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"u-um, yes I was just about to saw we were partners before you arrived. Um would you like to join us?" Mordred shrugged and let go of Pyrrha's hand.

"It's more like you'll join us seeing as Jaune and I are partners. Believe me you want it this way. If you were his partner you would regret it." Jaune threw his hands up over head angrily before glaring at the back of Mordred's head. He huffed and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Alright now that we finished that up can we please get going? We have some relics to collect." Jaune waved a hand on for Mordred and Pyrrha to follow him as he began to walk into the forest. Mordred just gave one last glance to Pyrrha before shrugging.

"You heard him." Mordred began to walk forward before looking back to Pyrrha. "Why did you save him when he was fumbling through the air like an idiot?" Pyrrha flinched at the question before tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I am sorry what are you talking about?" Mordred just sighed before turning away waving a hand over her shoulder.

"Forget it, let's go if not Jaune might end up getting himself killed without us." Mordred walked on not even noticing the confused look on Pyrrha's face as she tried to understand what had just happened.

End

 **AN/ hurray another chapter for you happy little reader people. i have nothing really to say to you readers like normal seeing as no one was confused or question things seeing as nothing needed questioned this chapter. so just thank you for readering.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Red knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 7**

Jaune walked through a bush, passing a small glance behind him at Mordred and Pyrrha. The two walked behind him in silence only having shared words when they first met. Jaune didn't know what to think about the tension in the air around them nor the problem of Mordred making herself his partner after he saw Pyrrha. He wanted to be Mordred's partner, even if she did piss him off back on the launch pads. Really, he couldn't bring himself to choose Pyrrha over Mordred. He has been working with her for the past six months just to get into Beacon. He was certain that if he didn't meet her like he had he wouldn't be here. He owed her everything.

He also didn't think anyone else could handle Mordred's personality. She was strong willed, stubborn and one hell of a pain in the ass. Jaune was amazed Mordred listened to him as much as she did. She probably only listened because she knew if she acted out it would cause them problems. Mordred may act impulsively but she wasn't stupid and she knew the consequences of her actions. That was probably why she hadn't actually killed the male students who were ogling her last night. She must have been holding back which would explain why she didn't break his arms just to get to the those guys.

Jaune turned back to see Pyrrha try to start a conversation with Mordred. He turned back around to hold a few trees branches up as the girls walked by, Pyrrha asking Mordred why she wanted to be a Huntress. Jaune felt bad seeing as Mordred didn't want to be a Huntress, she was just at Beacon to keep an eye on him. That thought made him realize he had to be Mordred's partner seeing as it would defeat the purpose of her even coming to Beacon if he wasn't her partner. 'I guess I can just wait a little while till we find someone else to partner up with Pyrrha. Hey maybe she can still be on our team if she has a partner willing to work with me and Mordred. Wait how large can a team be?'

Jaune cupped his chin humming as he tried to think more about the team arrangement and how it might work. Ahead of him Mordred and Pyrrha kept walking on as Pyrrha did her best to start a conversation.

"The reason I became a Huntress is because I felt that my talents in combat would be put to better use helping people than just fighting in tournaments for people's entertainment." Pyrrha turned with a slightly strained polite smile to Mordred. "So now that I shared why I became a Huntress why don't you share now."

Mordred gave a sideward glance to Pyrrha before throwing a thumb behind her. "I don't want to be a Huntress, I'm just tagging along with that dork because if I didn't he would end up getting himself killed." Mordred watched as Pyrrha paused in surprise looking back to Jaune who slowly walked behind.

"Well, from the way you say that it sounds like you don't have much faith in him."

Mordred was the one to pause this time as she turned to Pyrrha with a brow raised. "Why do you sound so upset? You don't know Jaune so why get defensive of him?"

Pyrrha turned away from Mordred with a slight frown. "I may not know him but I at least have the decency to treat someone who had enough skill to get into Beacon like he belongs unlike you who is just insulting him."

Mordred's eyes widened slightly before a smile made its way across her face as she began to laugh at Pyrrha's words. Pyrrha flinch in surprise turning to Mordred in shock as she laughed. Pyrrha slowly began to glare at Mordred.

"What is so funny?" Pyrrha crossed her arms over her chest with a huff glowering at Mordred who began to bring her laughter under control letting out a few snickers before smirking at Pyrrha.

"You seem to be misinterpreting what I'm saying." Pyrrha raised a raised a brow questionably. "Look I may insult Jaune but that doesn't mean anything. I'm only saying things as I see them and Jaune is a dork, but he certainly proved his worth to me. Even if I insult him I am glad he's my dorky student. Although I would wish he would act more like a student and stop telling me what to do, but he just worried I might make a mistake and get kicked out of this place and the sentiment is pretty nice."

Mordred let out a hearty laugh putting her hands on her hips and raising her nose smugly before pointing up to the sky. "Jaune is a dork of a knight, but I met a couple men like him before in my time and they ended up coming out as great knights, so I have absolute faith that Jaune will become a damn fine knight in the future. If he didn't then that wouldn't be his failure but mine as his teacher. And I refuse to fail!"

Pyrrha flinched in surprise having not expected Mordred's words watching as she smiled. She didn't say anything simply turning back to Jaune just in time to see him smack himself in the face with a branch he was holding. Her smile dimmed before shrugging.

"Well he really is a dork as you can see so I have a lot of work to put into him."

Mordred scratched the back of her head before giving Pyrrha a shrug. Pyrrha paused opening her mouth to talk before letting out a sigh before giving her a small smile.

"I see, it looks like I was wrong about you." Mordred scrunched her brow's together tilting her head to the side questionably not sure what Pyrrha meant. "I thought you were just being mean, trying to belittle him. I guess I was wrong. You two must be a great couple."

The moment the word couple slipped from Pyrrha's lips she found herself lifted off the ground by her shoulders as Mordred began to shake her furiously.

"Are you insane, you think me and that idiot are a couple! Were you not listening to a damn thing I just said! I am his teacher! He is my student so it's my job to make him realize he is worthless so he can grow to be something greater!"

Mordred screamed at the top of her lungs as Pyrrha bounced back and forth in her hands. Just behind Mordred though Jaune came running up behind her reaching up to grab Pyrrha.

"Hey what is wrong with you! Stop shaking Pyrrha!" Jaune's hand brushed past Mordred's arm only for it to come back bending his fingers back making him wince in pain. "Mother fucker! Mordred put her down she isn't me so don't throw her!"

Jaune shouted backing away from Mordred waving his hand in pain. Mordred turned to glare at him before glaring at Pyrrha as she kept her hold over head, her hair slightly disheveled and her head wobbling a little. Mordred let out a growl letting go of Pyrrha as she fell to her feet stumbling back a little. Mordred slowly walked past her and Jaune grumbling about several things Jaune didn't understand before looking to Pyrrha who was fixing her hair.

"Well I guess that could've gone better." Jaune chuckled scratching his cheek sort of worried about what Pyrrha meant by that.

"I guess I have to apologize for Mordred's behavior. She's pretty forceful but she isn't a bad person." Jaune paused as a small frown formed on his lips. "Believe me when I say Mordred is blunter than a sledge hammer but I kind of like that about her, so I'll take a page from her book. Pyrrha forgive me but I will be taking Mordred as my partner."

Jaune lowered his head feeling a little bad about having to choose between them. Really it was a no a brainer to choose Mordred but that didn't make him feel any less guilty for basically forcing Pyrrha to find someone else to be her partner after she helped him. He waited for her to say something only to her a small snicker. He turned in surprise to see Pyrrha holding a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"That's alright Jaune, don't worry about that." Pyrrha simply clapped Jaune on the shoulder. "And I don't see why we can't be teammates still so don't worry about which one of us you choose, so long as we end up on the same team everything will be ok."

Jaune watched as Pyrrha walked by to catch up with Mordred trying to apologize to her. He paused watching the two before a small smile formed on his lips. 'Well I guess I should take her advice.' He turned around and began to jog after the two girls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune watched as Mordred stepped ahead of him making her way into a clearing. "Look see I told you this was the right way!" Mordred planted her hands on her hips proudly with a smile as Jaune and Pyrrha came up behind her to see what looked like ruins ahead of them. Jaune turned to Mordred with a small glare.

"You say that after you made us walk in a circle for 10 minutes before I pointed you in the right direction." Mordred quickly dug her elbow into his ribs making him fall over in pain. Pyrrha winced at him watching as he stumbled towards a tree trying to catch his breath.

"Alright now that the peanut gallery has shut up let's go and find ourselves a relic." Jaune simply flipped Mordred off before straightening up taking a deep breath before turning to turning to Mordred.

"Well even if we get a relic we really haven't done anything to show we actually belong in Beacon. I mean no Grimm have attacked us so we haven't been able to show off our skill." Pyrrha nodded in agreement while Mordred just shrugged. "Hey, they never said what to do if we didn't run into anything to fight. That old man just said to grab the relics to pass but I'll agree this was far more boring than I thought it would be. I mean we could hear countless battles yet we got nothing, what a drag!"

Mordred shouted in slight frustration only for Jaune to shake his head at her. "Yeah that's the problem here." Mordred glared at him for his stupid remark only for him to hold his hands up in defeat. He turned back to Pyrrha with a small smile. "Well at least we can wait at the temple for a while to find you a partner Pyrrha, who knows maybe they'll be willing to team up with me and Mordred as well."

Pyrrha smiled nodding at him before they all made their way towards the ruins. Halfway through the clearing though they saw two people make their way into the clearing. Jaune quickly noticed that one of the people. "Yang!"

Jaune shouted making Yang, and who he had to assume was her partner, turn in his direction. She turned and said something to her partner before waving at Jaune calling him over along with Mordred and Pyrrha. They jogged their way up to them just as they reached the ruins.

"Hey Jaune, Mordred and..." Yang waved at Pyrrha to introduce herself which she did with a polite nod. "Right and Pyrrha. So, which two of you are partners?"

Yang point at Jaune and Pyrrha only for them to shake their heads then pointed at Jaune and Mordred, getting a nod. "Mordred and I are partners, so who's your partner. " Yang nodded at them before taking a step to the side holding her hands up presenting her partner to them. The girl Yang presented had long ebony black hair with bright golden eyes, and a black bow atop her head. She was dressed in a black tailed vest with a sleeveless white shirt underneath and white shorts with black leggings. The girl was lithe with a mysterious air to her.

"This is my partner Blake. She doesn't talk much but she's pretty cool." Jaune nodded turning to see Pyrrha doing the same only for Mordred to give the girl a slight glare before turning away.

"Well now that that's over with let's grab a relic and get out of this place." Jaune tilt his head to the side questionably not too sure what Mordred was thinking before looking to Blake who kept her eyes on Mordred as she walked away. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't think he would get an answer if he asked either of them what they were thinking. He just sighed pursing his lips a little in thought.

'I wonder, did Blake remind Mordred of someone or does Blake recognize Mordred.' Jaune thought wondering if it had anything to do with some of those Huntsman jobs she did back when they were heading to Vale. Mordred had mentioned running into some people and getting into fights but he didn't think any of the people who fought her would be able to simply walk away unscathed. He also knew other people weren't like him with a quick healing seeing as he saw what Mordred can do to bandits when some of them picked a fight with her. He just shook his head and jogged up to Mordred who was standing in the ruins looking at all the relics. Which happened to be chest pieces.

"So, which relic do you want?" Jaune looked over the pieces moving past the black ones over to a white rook piece. He picked it up with a tiny smile slowly turning back to Mordred. "Hey what about this... one." He paused as he saw the slightly lost look in Mordred's eyes as she held the black knight piece in hand. She had a look like she was remembering something she didn't want to remember. He could only assume it had something to do with her past. She had told him she was called the Knight of Treachery, seen as a black knight without honor. He just sighed shaking his head before reaching out and taking the black knight from her and putting the white rook in her hand. She was surprise at the action, being pulled from her thoughts as she looked to Jaune as he set the black knight back on its stand.

"Whatever you're thinking stop thinking about it. I don't like it when you start dwelling on the past." Mordred's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "Now Mordred let's get going there's no reason to decide on a relic any more seeing as you're already holding ours."

Mordred just stood in surprise before letting out a small chuckle as she looked to the black knight piece. She tilts her head to the side in thought before reaching behind her grabbing her sword from her back and bringing it down with one heavy swing that easily cut through the black knight piece and its pedestal. 'Cheeky bastard acting cool. I guess I owe him one for that though.' Mordred turned back to Jaune to see him staring in shock along with the other girls. "I never did like chess, let alone the black knight piece." She joked with a shrug only for Jaune to groan as he face palmed.

"God damn it Mordred, what are the other students supposed to do if they show up and find a piece missing because you cut it into two!?" Mordred just shrugged at him with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess those students should have been just a little faster." Jaune groaned but behind him Mordred could see Yang holding back her laughter. Pyrrha was mimicking Jaune's reaction while Blake simply looked up to the sky.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to Blake as she pointed making everyone look up. What they saw left some people's jaws hanging. Mordred simply raised a brow questionably watching as Ruby plummeted to the earth. Mordred heard as Yang shouted in shock and horror. She shook her head before slowly taking a step forward bending her knee's before jumping. She easily reached Ruby in that one bound catching the little reaper with a loud thud, a muffled whimper, and strained thank you as she landed with a heavy crash, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Alright then, my job is done." Mordred said to Ruby who just laughed nervously only for Mordred to drop her on the ground. "Be ready, your sister is here." Ruby couldn't respond because the moment she got into a seated position Yang was on her looking her over for any wounds like a doting mother. Mordred turned see Jaune still standing where he was before with a small crater next to him as he held his face in his hands. She walked back up to him just as she caught him mumbling.

"Just when I thought I could act like a hero and save the girl." She had to hold back her laughter at his cheesy words before clapping him on the shoulder. He peeked through his fingers just in time to see Mordred's strained face as she tried not to smile.

"D-don't worry Jaune, next time you can save the girl." Mordred's words were strained and after she finished she couldn't hold the laughter back making Jaune groan in frustration as a blush formed on his face. 'Please whatever god there is, kill me now.' Jaune thought sadly before the sound of screaming drew their attention. They turned to see a Nevermore flying over head with a tiny white speck hanging from one of its talons.

"I told Weiss to jump." Jaune heard Ruby chime in from behind him just as an explosion rang out to his left. He turned to see an Ursa fall over with an orange haired girl rolling off its back. He wasn't too sure what that was about as he watched the girl happily skip away as, who Jaune could only assume, was her partner entered the clearing as well. He was about to ask what was going on only to feel a tug on his hoodie. He turned to see Mordred smiling as she looked up into the sky.

"Hey you said you wanted to be the save the girl right, well save the new falling damsel." Jaune turned to see Mordred looking right at Weiss who was now falling from the sky.

"Wait, how am I supposed to-wah!" Jaune couldn't finish his questioning as Mordred did a quick spin as Jaune heard several people shouting before he was chucked into the sky. He couldn't help the girly shriek that escaped his lips as he was sent skyrocketing. He also couldn't help the fact that he just flew past Weiss who was still falling, but at a much slower pace to the speed he was ascending at. The speed he was moving at was insane as he couldn't hear anything over the sound of rushing wind except for Mordred's screams.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH THE GIRL, NOT GO PAST HER!" Jaune wanted to scream at her saying it was her fault for throwing him to hard but he couldn't stop his girly shrieking. When he finally reached the apex of his ascension and the wind stop howling he calmed down no longer screaming and he couldn't help how amazing he felt sitting in the sky like he was. Although his heart sank in an instant when he heard the shriek of the Nevermore that had Weiss coming his way or the horror of realizing he was slowly falling to the ground. He had no idea what he was supposed to do so all he did was reach for his sword as he hoped the Nevermore would be fast enough to catch him so he could use it to get to the ground. How? He had no idea but he needed a way or he was going to die, or worse yet survive but have to live his life in a hospital bed from then on as a vegetable.

He quickly spun around in the air as he felt the wind howling around him again as he saw the Nevermore making its way towards him. He looked around expecting to see Mordred jumping to try and help him only to see her still planted on the ground as a tiny silver spec. He cursed as he knew full well she wouldn't save him if she thought he could save himself. In a situation like this he wasn't sure he could but he bet she had the same thought he had about using the Nevermore. That didn't mean he could actually use the plan, he needed a lot of luck for it to work or he was screwed. Especially now with the Nevermore closing in like it was. He would have to time it just right, either he speeds up and hopes he can get a hold of a talon, or slow down and try to roll along its back and use his sword like a pick to hold onto. But that's only if he had the strength to drive his blade into it, or if he could get his timing right to get caught by its feet.

He didn't have much time to make that choice seeing as the beast was going to reach him any second. He cursed and threw his arms wide feeling the force of the wind hit him like a truck slowing his fall almost like it had pushed him up. Just as he did he felt the Nevermore's beak slide under him. He had to bite back a growl of pain as it felt like someone had just taken a rope to his stomach and pulled it with all their might. He was certain his aura would protect him but it didn't change the fact that the friction of his body sliding over the beak and the force of him falling hurt like a bitch. He took his sword and slammed it down hoping that he could get his sword to pierce just enough for him to get a hold on the nevermore to wait for it to go lower. Luckily his sword bit in but not so luckily was the force of his body snapping back as the nevermore went one way and his body the other. It pulled his arm and he thought it was going to be ripped off from the pain but thankfully it held.

If only the same had worked for his sword. Instead of hooking into the Nevermore's back like a climbing pick his sword ended up sliding with the force at which his body pulled it and he ended up sliding down the back of the Nevermore making it scream in pain before he got dislodged. He cursed his luck as the feathers of the beast's tail smacked him sending him higher into the air as the Nevermore dove down away from him. He was in a bad spot. His arm was hurting and he still hadn't gotten any closer to the ground to make a safe landing. The situation was dire and Jaune had no idea what to do. He watched the Nevermore turn around below him, its bright red eyes seeming to burn brighter. He didn't like that and he didn't know what he was going to do. 'Damn now what? The same thing won't work twice even if it is a mindless beast it'll still know that it won't let me get on its back.' Jaune thought in frustration. Once any creature has a weakness exploited it'll start to guard that weakness. And that applies best to the Grimm who grow stronger through fighting and surviving.

He was screwed but he could try one more thing. He reached down and hooked his scabbard to his arm. He couldn't extend it, it would slow his fall to much making him an easier target for the Nevermore. Right now, the beast will most likely aim to hit him with its talons or go for a straight rising attack to hit him from below. If it was the latter then he was doing to be eaten; if it was the former then he had a chance to survive or be crushed to death in its feet, but he wanted to be optimistic. He watched as the Nevermore rocketed towards him even faster than it had the first time around. He cursed and did his best to speed up his fall. He dived forward and aimed to try and get under the Nevermore. Sadly, that didn't do him any good as the moment he got in range of the beast it just dove down and went around him.

He turned just in time to see the Nevermore's beak snap past his legs. He cursed as the force of the Nevermore passed him ended up making him spin. He cursed and hoped Mordred would realize the trouble he was in before he was dead. As he spun he watched the beast circle around him making quick passes snapping its beak at him just as the earth got closer. He cursed again as he was sent spinning, forced to extend his shield to keep the beak from spearing him. 'For crying out loud if Mordred doesn't help me I am going to be pissed!' Jaune thought in frustration just as the Nevermore made another pass. He was still spinning so he did the only thing he could do. He slashed out with his sword and took out both of its left eyes as it passed him. It shrieked in pain as it flew away. Jaune ended up getting thrown to the side as the Nevermore's tail hit him again and sent him towards the earth faster. He cursed knowing full well he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when he hits the ground. Only he didn't hit the ground as he felt himself get pulled to the side and hit a tree. He groaned in pain.

He looked up to see a familiar red and gold spear. He let out a nervous laugh before reaching up pulling the spear from the tree. He fell out of the tree with a heavy thump but felt good seeing as he wasn't killed by the fall.

"Jaune are you ok!?" Jaune turned to see Ruby and Pyrrha sprinting towards him. He looked past them to see Mordred looking up watching the Nevermore. Jaune stood up and waved off Pyrrha and Ruby's concern.

"I'm fine right just soar." Jaune rubbed his right shoulder as he walked past Pyrrha and Ruby who tried to stop him. He walked up towards Mordred who gave him a sideward glance.

"I was told to apologize for throwing you, so yeah I'm sorry. But you did good not getting killed so yeah nice job." Jaune glared at her before pointing at the Nevermore.

"If you want to apologize just kill that damn thing!" Jaune said angrily getting a glare from Mordred before she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine I'll kill it." Mordred simply pulled her arm back with her sword then threw it with all her might and a loud thundering boom rang out as he sword flew and went clean through the Nevermore as it tried to dive towards them. Jaune sighed before turning to Mordred who smirk at him. "I should give you credit for hurting it when you were up in the sky but we both know that I would have killed it just as easy when it was unhurt."

Jaune wanted to argue but he knew she was right and he couldn't help feeling impressed. Although he really didn't understand why she didn't do that in the first place. He ran a hand through his hair closing one eye as he looked to the sky. "Yeah, you're right, so well done Mordred, I will be sure to make you a hearty dinner for you to eat."

Mordred smiled and laughed before smacking Jaune in the back sending him to the ground. He turned to glare at her as he started to yell at her for not holding back. As he did he noticed Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang all looking at them in shock with the other girls and the two people Jaune saw before being thrown. Really, he needed to greet them all properly but at the moment he should just deal with Mordred who had just pulled him into headlock and was slowly strangling him. As much as he wished things to be different he had to admit he was glad he was with Mordred.

End

 **AN/ well shit I mess up and this chapter may or may not come out on the right time. Because I am an idiot. I also know that I didn't get to the team assignments nor did I show much other than slightly switching between Jaune and Mordred's perspectives but I guess I did my best to try and make the chapter work. I also am technically a week late with the chapter but i did say i would update biweekly sometimes so here is a bye weekly update.**

 **So please leave a review on what you think about the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Red Knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 8**

Jaune stood in line next to Mordred as they waited off to the side of the stage in the auditorium for the headmaster to call them up. They watched the headmaster as he named off four people making some team starting with a C that Jaune didn't care to remember. He passed a glance over his shoulder to Pyrrha who looked slightly down as she stood alone. He turned away with a small frown on his lips. 'I guess she's still down about not getting a partner.' Jaune thought sadly. He kind of felt bad for Pyrrha, seeing as he turned her down when he had a chance to be her partner. He didn't regret his choice to take Mordred as his partner but he was saddened at the fact that Pyrrha didn't get a partner herself. Really, she should have, there were more than enough students at the launch pads for initiation, but he knew that some of them had to of failed.

Which is what left Pyrrha without a partner. After the whole Nevermore incident with Mordred chucking Jaune into the sky and then her saving Weiss instead of him, Jaune had tried to at least catch a break. So, he had decided to stay at the ruins even after retrieving a relic so he could calm down from almost dying, also learn the names of everyone who had shown up while he was in the sky. But the main reason he wanted was to keep Pyrrha company as she waited for someone to come on by to be her partner. Mordred had complained about not wanting to wait but she didn't have a say in the matter after her stunt.

That made her angry but she didn't leave. However, she did complain the entire time they waited. Luckily for Jaune though, Yang and Ruby stayed as well. He had told them they didn't have to but they choose to sense Ruby was worried about him after Mordred chucked him in the sky and Yang was in the same mindset even if she did joke about his girly scream. Jaune suffered through that as Mordred joined in on teasing. It wasn't all bad though seeing as Pyrrha and Ruby had defended him so that was nice. But with Ruby and Yang staying with them it meant their teammates stayed as well so there was a crowd as they waited. What was surprising though was that the two people Jaune saw who arrived while he was in the sky had also stayed. They had introduced themselves as Ren and Nora.

Ren was a very well-mannered quite young man who seemed to know Jaune's pain. Nora was the complete opposite of Ren. She was bombastic and loud with an extremely energetic personality. She was very happy to meet Mordred as she tried asking Mordred again and again if she would be her friend. Mordred didn't seem to like Nora but she didn't up and refuse. Jaune wasn't sure what Mordred had been thinking at the time but he would bet she was annoyed. Still other than that Jaune was getting along with Ren, a man who knew his pain. So, in the short time they waited at the ruins they had watched several sets of people pass by collecting relics. Every time someone came by they seemed to already have a partner so Pyrrha was left without one.

It was surprising really to see that everyone had a partner. What was more surprising was that less than half the people Jaune saw standing at the launch pads had come to collect a relic. Someone even picked up the split black knight piece, tough they looked confused as hell when they got it. After all the relics were gone no one else showed up save for an airship that collected them saying all initiates had passed. Jaune had been surprised and wondered just what that mean for Pyrrha seeing as she didn't have a partner or if she even passed. Which is what led up to the situation at hand. Mordred tapped Jaune's chest with the back of her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked to her as she glanced at him from her peripherals. He just shrugged pursing his lips slightly with a small frown.

"Just worried about Pyrrha is all." Mordred hummed knowingly; turning back to look at the headmaster as Ruby and her sister along with their respective partners were called up.

"So, you think she might not be able to get onto a team or even into the school." Mordred glanced back to Jaune watching him nod slowly. She just rolled her eyes at him. "I can understand your concern but does it really matter when Pyrrha is still here with us. I mean I doubt the headmaster is going to tell her to leave in front of such a large crowd."

Mordred waved her hand at the crowd of students clapping as Ruby was named team leader and her team was strangely named RWBY. Jaune wasn't all too sure what to think about the name but he was busier thinking about what Mordred was saying. "You have a point, but I guess there's no point in talking about it now. We're just about to get our answer."

Jaune straightened up as the headmaster went on to call Jaune, Mordred, Ren, Nora and even Pyrrha up. Jaune had a guess to why Pyrrha was being called up but he was going to wait to see what Ozpin had to say.

"Well then we have a very interesting turn of events this year." Ozpin spoke more to the audience of students then to Jaune and the others on stage with him. "Now it isn't strange to have an odd number of initiates passing the initiation, in most cases we have two or three initiates pass by chance. But this time around we only have one extra student to pass." Ozpin turned giving his attention to Pyrrha who straightened up before him. Jaune wasn't all sure what Ozpin was doing, making such a show of this but he didn't like it.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you are the only student to pass initiation without a partner." Ozpin paused when he said that as he looked to Jaune and Mordred. "Now like I said, this isn't unusual to have an odd number of students coming into the year. It is required to have a partner and team to attend most combat schools. But to be fair to students who still wish to continue we normally present them with the chance to wait to see if they can form a team with students who enrolled late or transferred in from other Huntsman academies. So, would you like to wait for a chance to form a team in the coming month or do you want wait till next year to try again?" Jaune saw Pyrrha flinch, certain she was just as shocked by the question as he was. He really wasn't sure what was going on but judging by Pyrrha's reaction to Ozpin's question he didn't like it.

'Don't tell me she might be thinking of dropping out?!' Jaune thought in shock before slowly taking a step forward drawing Ozpin's attention.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question. Does Pyrrha have to choose either of those?" Jaune wasn't sure what he was doing and he was certain that he had just lost his mind to even think of questioning the headmaster. He was surprised as he was certain he saw Ozpin's lips curve ever so slightly at the corners when he turned to address him.

"Well that is an interesting question. What would make you ask that; don't tell me you are regretting having turned Pyrrha down as a partner?" Jaune flinched at Ozpin's words wincing ever so slightly. While he didn't regret his choice, he could tell Ozpin probably thought that he did feel bad for Pyrrha being left out like she was. Jaune took a deep breath and locked eyes with Ozpin.

"That isn't what I am trying to say. It's just I feel that the options you are presenting Pyrrha with are a little lackluster. I mean you're telling her to wait for a chance to form a team later or just leave. Neither option sounds good, that chance to form a team later might not come and she only has a month the only option you've given her is to leave." Ozpin hummed lightly as he looked to Pyrrha behind Jaune.

"Tell me then Mr. Arc, what do you recommend seeing as you think you know just what to do?" Jaune flinched at the question and began to sputter slightly trying to think of an answer only for a hand to clap him on the shoulder pulling him back as Mordred stepped forward.

"Quit playing around." Mordred stepped up and locked eyes with Ozpin. "Listen up, you've made a show of this small situation that you could have handled in complete and utter silence to keep this from happening. Now I don't care why you did that, just get on with the proposition you have."

Jaune heard several small gasps from the crowd of students as he face palmed at Mordred's bluntness. 'God dammit, I was trying to handle this in a more diplomatic kind of way.' Jaune thought groaning in frustration. Really, he could only blame himself seeing as his own actions were only slightly less forceful then Mordred's. He looked to Ozpin who still had that faint smile on his lips as he cleared his throat.

"Well you could have phrased that differently Ms. Pendragon, but as you wish; I will get on with the next proposition I have." Jaune flinched looking to Mordred watching as she flexed her hands into fists. Jaune was glad Mordred had gotten so good at controlling her temper when it came to her gender being brought up. Even if she only barely held back at times. "For starters I truly think it is a waste to let Ms. Nikos go, and Mr. Arc brought up a real concern about her not getting a team, so I would like to propose the idea of Ms. Nikos here acting as a fifth member of a team."

Jaune's eyes widened in shock at the proposition turning back to look at Pyrrha who was just as shocked as he was. Jaune turned back to Ozpin.

"Wait you mean you want me to participate as a fifth team member, but which team am I to be on?" Ozpin smiled at Pyrrha's question turning to look at Jaune.

"Well Ms. Nikos, luck seems to be on your side." Ozpin held his hands out; one to Jaune and one to Pyrrha. "You see technically you are Mr. Arc's official partner, not Ms. Pendragon. So, this time around I will make the exception of allowing you to also be Mr. Arc's partner."

Jaune had to admit he was completely shocked at the turn of events. He looked to Pyrrha to see she was just as shocked as he was. Really, he shouldn't be surprised. She had to be by everything that's happening to her involving her future. They both turned back to Ozpin who just chuckled lightly.

"So, then Ms. Nikos what do you say? Are you fine with this option?" Jaune turned to Pyrrha at Ozpin's question wondering just what she was going to say. He saw her turn a glance to the crowd as some murmurs could be heard. He wasn't sure what the people were saying but at the moment he couldn't give a damn because he was more focused on what Pyrrha was going to say to Ozpin.

"I would like to take the third option sir. Please allow for me to partner with Jaune and Mordred." Jaune couldn't help smiling at Pyrrha's answer as he turned to Ozpin who seemed to be just as pleased as he was.

"Well then let us get on with this team's name, we have taken up far more time then we should of. Well then Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Mordred Pendragon, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie shall form team JNPPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Jaune was in shock at the announcement, not sure what the headmaster was thinking. He was certain that from the snort he got from Mordred she thought the same thing. He couldn't be angry at her seeing as the idea of Ozpin picking him as the team leader is insane. "With that all the teams have been formed, this will certainly be an interesting year." Ozpin began to dismiss many of the students from the auditorium. Only Ozpin stopped Jaune and Mordred before they could leave. Jaune hadn't noticed that he was leaving seeing as he was too busy being shocked by Ozpin making him the team leader.

"Yes sir, what can we do for you?" Ozpin simply waved off Jaune's pleasantries.

"Do just call me Ozpin, you have no need to refer to me as sir right now." Jaune nodded at Ozpin with a slightly confused gaze as to why he was talking to him. "Now I would like to ask a question of you. See you all know that Qrow contacted me on your behalf to allow you and Mordred to enroll. I would like to know why you didn't simply enrolled using the proper channels?"

He turned form Ozpin with a slight grimace as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, I guess I should have expected that kind of question sooner or later." Jaune let out a small sigh before turning back to Ozpin. "I didn't go through the proper channels for enrollment because I didn't attend a combat school. Most courses I went through were standard schooling. I never had any type of Huntsman training. I tried teaching myself how to use a sword, but till I met Mordred here I was completely untrained, so to go through the proper channels to enroll would have ended with me failing or cheating."

Thinking about it now, had he not met Mordred and Qrow; he was certain he would have tried to fake his way into Beacon. That was his original plan before Mordred literally fell out of the sky into his lap. Well she actually fell onto his back and almost broke it but his point still stood. But thinking about it, he didn't mind. It would've been all he could do to be a Huntsman. And if he learned anything from Mordred, it didn't matter what he did so long as he could achieve what he wanted. Right and wrong is something that is in the eye of the beholder really.

"Now, while I commend your honesty I do hope you don't take that mindset onto any tests you have in the future. Especially with Ms. Goodwitch because if she caught you cheating you would be presented with quite a lot of detentions." Jaune couldn't help smiling at Ozpin's joke even if he seemed a little too serious to be joking. Jaune chuckled nervously looking to Mordred for help only to get a shrug.

"I don't have anything to say, I just want to get out of here, you still owe me a proper meal for killing the Nevermore." Jaune couldn't help frowning at her words even if he did promise her food.

"I'd rather not keep you but I have something to also ask you Ms. Pendragon." Mordred turned to Ozpin with a slight glare.

"What do you want to ask me? I really want to get going so hurry up and ask your question." Mordred pointed at Ozpin rudely getting a frown from him as Jaune groaned in frustration at Mordred's rudeness. He really wished she would be a little more polite to people.

"Well then, I want to know just why you agreed to also attend Beacon. Qrow told me that you trained Jaune here. Meaning you are a skilled enough fighter to teach another, but if you are that skilled why come to Beacon?" Ozpin made sure to push the point of his question when he finished.

"Well that's a stupid question." Ozpin's brow furrowed as he looked to Mordred questionably. "You're a teacher, right? If that's true then you would know that if you're teaching a person something then you wouldn't dare risk letting them go on their own when they haven't finished learning. I'm only here to keep this idiot from slacking on the training I've beat into him." Mordred slammed a hand into Jaune's back knocking the wind out of him as he began to cough in pain while Ozpin just stared with slight surprise.

"She isn't kidding when she says she beat it into me, I have the bruises to prove it." Jaune wheezed holding a hand to his back where Mordred hit him. She just scoffed at his reaction before turning to Ozpin again.

"See he's far too much of a sissy for me to leave him alone. I need to make this fool into a proper warrior." Mordred smiled before grabbing Jaune in a headlock. "Now leave us alone, this fool owes me a hearty meal and you're getting in the way of that!"

Jaune did his best to glare at Mordred for saying such a rude thing to Ozpin but considering he was now stuck in a headlock his glare was pretty pathetic. Ozpin seemed to chuckle at Mordred's words holding his hands up in defeat.

"Who am I to get in the way of a much-deserved reward. Forgive my intrusion." Mordred smiled and pulled Jaune along as he began to try and scold her for what she said to Ozpin as she ignored his lecturing. Jaune really hoped Ozpin wasn't angry at Mordred for being rude, even if he laughed her words off he really didn't want her to be in trouble. Still though as Mordred dragged him back towards his team he couldn't help but be happy about how things turned out.

"Get ready everyone Jaune here's going to make us a great dinner!" Mordred cheered as she watched Pyrrha laugh out her exuberant personality. Ren just smirked as Nora jumped up onto his back pumping a fist into the air.

"Will he also make pancakes?" Mordred stared at Nora's question while Jaune just smiled. He wasn't too sure how his team was going to be as the year went on. However, now he didn't care as he just wanted to try and get to know his team some and also cook for Mordred to satiate her hunger. 'Man, sometimes I feel like I'm her damn slave.' Jaune thought as Mordred dragged him and his team down to the mess hall cheering about the meal they will get.

End

 **An/ alright so I know some people will have questions for me with the choices I made. Well first let me address the whole going with the choice to have a five member team. Now I did try to explain a logical reason for that choice in the story, but the real reason is because in canon Pyrrha who pretty much was unimportant in the first two seasons of RWBY save for helping with Jaune's character development (even if it was very slight.) So when Pyrrha surprisingly became a major character with a very important role, I had to take that into account. So simply throwing Pyrrha to the side would be stupid. She has to stay because she is the magic trump card Ozpin hand picked. So while I could have made her a solo student who wouldn't have a team which we all know she can do because reason's. I decided against that because I think the conflict between her and Mordred would be more entertaining. Now that is the only question I know you guys would have asked, the others I have no clue so I have many question to look forward to answering in the next chapter. Also you guys may have noticed the weird problem last week where there weren't notifications going out letting people know stories were being updated. I have no idea what happened but hopefully that is fixed when this chapter comes out.**

 **Do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 9

Jaune groaned as he lifted himself up from the floor. 'Damn it, I hate sleeping on the floor.' He slowly stretched his arms over head letting his shoulders crack softly before pushing himself up to his feet. The previous night had been an interesting one. It was meant to get a proper introduction with his new team. Not a hey we just got done fighting Grimm let's be friend's kind of introduction. No, it was hey we can really talk without worry of dying. The night had been fun even if short. He convinced the cooks in the mess hall to let him cook a meal for his new team. It wasn't hard but it did take some convincing and a what some would call bribing but he just thought of it as paying them to not serve. After cooking he got to talk with Pyrrha some and even got to talk with Ren and Nora but the night had ended after they ate.

It seems they'd all been more tired than they thought. When they got to their assigned room it ended up only have four beds. That was problematic at first when he and his team saw that. He wanted to ask if someone was fine sharing a bed with someone but Mordred had quickly made the decision for him. She had gone to the bathroom and changed out of her armor into her sleep wear without the team seeing her armor fade out of existence. When she walked out of the bathroom she took one bed for herself and told the others to take a bed and that he would sleep on the floor. They'd looked to him to see if he would argue. They also looked like they wanted an explanation to her odd sleepwear, but he valued his life so he went with what Mordred said and simply told them not to ask about her clothes.

Which led to his current pain. He had ended up sleeping in the corner of the room up against the wall. His shoulders were killing him and his back hurt but he could feel his aura alleviating the pain. He looked over his still sleeping team as he walked over towards Mordred to see her curled up into a ball sleeping soundly. It was pretty adorable to see and Jaune almost forgot that she would kill him if she saw him watch her sleep. He hated that he did this but it was habit. He had always watched over his younger sisters when they were younger and he helped take care of them. Mordred was small and even though she had the power to destroy the entire school if she wanted, her body was just so small he could almost forget about that terrifying thought. He smiled as he turned from her and went off to get cleaned up. He went on with his morning routine save for cooking a meal.

He had almost expected there to be a kitchen in the room but sadly there wasn't and he knew that would be a sore point with Mordred when she woke. After getting out of the shower and throwing on his uniform he made sure to grab Mordred's and set it out for her. He really hoped she would put it on. He didn't want her breaking the school rules by not wearing the uniform. He set it down over the chair next to her bed for when she woke. He thought of heading to the mess hall to ask if he could cook again but he didn't think the cooks would let him do that again for free. Instead he decided to just wait for Mordred and the others to wake up. He would rather they be up to have breakfast with them all. He waited about 30 minutes before his team started waking up. The first to wake had been Pyrrha which was pretty surprising.

He greeted her with a smile and a wave when she saw him. She seemed surprised before smiling. "Good morning Jaune, I'm surprised to see you up." She looked him over and smiled as she saw his uniform. "The uniform suits you surprisingly well." He smiled as he looked over himself for a second before looking back up to her.

"Thank you, I was wondering how I looked." He joked giving her a small twirl before looking back up to Pyrrha. "Also, I happen to wake up this early every morning." Pyrrha laughed at him before saying she would take a shower quick. He let her and little more than 15 minutes later she came back out dressed in her uniform.

"Tell me, what do you think, does it suit me?" She smooths out the skirt before holding her arms behind her. Jaune couldn't help smiling as he looked her up and down.

"You look good, but I didn't think the skirt would be so short." Pyrrha flushed as his remark before looking down at her skirt and tugging it down a little. Jaune chuckled but he had to thank her for that. He may be used to Mordred walking around half naked but that was because he wouldn't risk his life by acting on his lower brain's thoughts. But he didn't have that risk with Pyrrha, he might have a chance to date her if he was lucky. Well Pyrrha or that girl, Weiss.

"Thank you for the warning, I didn't notice." Pyrrha drew Jaune from his thoughts. He flushed realizing he had been staring.

"Yeah I just thought you might like a warning..." Jaune chuckled nervously before clearing his throat. "Well I'm sorry to say but it's still early and I rather we not wake the team so why don't we talk outside." Jaune pointed at the other three in the room as he saw Nora shifting. He kind of wanted to talk with Pyrrha about the situation of having both him and Mordred as a partner as well as being the fifth wheel or more accurately the spare. Pyrrha shook her head at his remark though.

"I think we should wake them now, it would be best so we don't end up missing breakfast or being late for classes." Jaune held a hand up to argue but stopped himself. He knew whatever argument would be stupid seeing as Pyrrha's logic was true. He waved Pyrrha to wake Ren and Nora so he could prepare himself for death. He slowly came up beside Mordred to rest a hand on her shoulder. She woke easily with a yawn and looked around to see Pyrrha waking the rest of the team.

"Why did you wake me at the crack of dawn?" Mordred turned to Jaune with a frown. Jaune just told her about getting breakfast and class while handing her the uniform he got out for her.

"If you're quick we might be able to get to the mess hall before anyone else." Mordred rolled her eyes at him as she snatched the uniform up and stretched.

"Fine I'll get cleaned up..." She paused for a second before turning back to Jaune. "Hey, do you know the hours we have classes? Because I need to know when we'll be able to spar together and practice without worrying about class."

Jaune was surprised by the question. He hadn't thought about the fact that classes would be taking up the time he would normally be using to train with Mordred. Though he could assume the classes wouldn't be too long and he could just train with her at the end of the day like he had when he was working. He explained this to her as she went into the bathroom nodding in understanding just as Pyrrha woke Ren and Nora up. Nora woke up almost like a robot as she jumped around happy about her first day of classes with them. Ren was the polar opposite of her. He woke very slowly like he needed a few hours before he could register what was happening. With them up Jaune let them go through their morning routines of the morning.

Mordred had been quick with her shower and changed into the uniform save for leaving the blazer off and the tie done loosely. Jaune didn't tell her to fix it knowing it didn't matter. He figured she was in the uniform so who cared if she wore it her own way. After Ren and Nora got dressed they all left to grab some breakfast. The morning was quiet, which didn't sit well with Jaune. He tried starting a conversation with Pyrrha about what happened with the team assignments and how she felt about being on his team but she brushed any questions he had aside with a simple, I'm happy to have a team. He wasn't able to ask more as Nora had taken to talking exuberantly about how their team would be the best and most amazing team ever seeing as they had one more teammate then everyone else. Mordred though felt she had to argue with that assumption.

"Fool! Numbers mean nothing! We are the strongest team not because of how many of us there are but because you have me! I am the strongest person on this team and no one can ever beat me!" She jumped to her feet slamming one foot onto the table and smacked a fist against her chest with a giant toothy grin. Nora smiled just as wide as Mordred before jumping up beside her with a fist in the air.

"Alright! I can't wait to see how awesome we can be!" Jaune couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Ren quickly calmed Nora down while he did the same for Mordred.

"You're right Mordred, you're the strongest person in the whole world. So as long as we have you we'll never lose." Mordred preened under his praise as she sat back down with a happy grin as they all went back to eating. Jaune just smiled at her before feeling Pyrrha tap his arm. He turned to her to see her smiling at him.

"You handle Mordred well." She looked past him at her second partner with the same smile. "You know I bet that she'll only ever smile like that for you." Pyrrha spoke softly so Mordred couldn't hear her. Jaune seems surprised by the remark as he tilts his head to the side questionably.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha just chuckled at him before patting his shoulder.

"Nothing, but be sure to not just praise Mordred. It might seem like you're picking favorites." She smiled as she took a bite of her pancakes. "Remember I'm your partner too so if I ever warrant any praise make sure to show it."

Jaune thought of her words before smiling.

"You got it Pyrrha." She smiled at him only for Mordred to wrap an arm around his neck pulling him back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mordred held him back to her with her arm tightly around his neck looking at Pyrrha carefully.

"N-nothing much Mordred, just trying to get to know each other a little more." Jaune wheezed out trying to catch his breath in the choke hold before Mordred let him go.

"Then don't talk alone if you want to get to know your teammates, you need proper team bonding and talking with one person in whispers is improper team bonding." Mordred chided him as he apologized while Pyrrha chuckled at their display. Ren and Nora seemed to agree with Mordred's remark about team bonding. Ren spoke of how that it would be best to take a few weeks to get to know each other before sharing their pasts. Pyrrha and Jaune agreed even if Mordred said it didn't matter so long as they just learned how to fight without getting into each other's ways. The morning went like that till class when Jaune and the team went off to their classes for the morning with the only problem being finding the right class. Funny enough though during the first-class team RWBY happened to show up just as the bell rang.

They got off lucky seeing as they weren't late but it seemed they missed breakfast. Jaune asked Ruby what happened and she explained that they were busy fixing their room to have enough space for all their stuff and even set up bunk beds. Jaune was surprised by this before he realized he would need to talk with a teacher about getting a fifth bed for his own room. He talked with Ruby and Mordred throughout the day up till the final class of the day. Jaune sat with Mordred who seemed bored out of her mind.

"This place is supposed to teach you to be warriors, isn't it?" Mordred lifted a textbook she was given in a previous class. "What academy for warriors makes you learn about this math crap! I never even heard of such gibberish! If this was Camelot we would be learning about wars and tactics. Every morning and night would be filled with sword training and for the rare few language trainings to interrogate foreign prisoners or spies."

Jaune couldn't help frowning at her last remark but he kind of had to agree with her. She had a point seeing as math didn't seem useful to a Huntsman. Well save for financial reasons, but Jaune was already good at that seeing as he could work out his financial well already after his time with Mordred. Also, he didn't know what good English class would do a Huntsman. Still the class they had now was Grimm studies, and that would prove fruitful to both him and Mordred. Also, it could help them learn how to deal with all the Grimm around. Still Jaune had to explain to Mordred the reason for the classes they had.

"Don't worry about it, people are supposed to have a proper schooling to get jobs and to get paid properly in the city. I mean in the villages outside of the city you can get a job if you get your work done. But here in Vale or any other kingdom, you need schooling and without that most places in the city won't hire." Mordred turned around on her seat leaning back against his side as her brow furred while she held her text book overhead upside down trying her best to understand the math on it. She looked to Jaune as he glanced down to her.

"Wait if you need a proper schooling for work how did you get a job?" Mordred lowered her book on top of his head like a hat for a second before he took it from her.

"I got a job because I have work experience and I'm good with getting people to hire me as that low leveled worker who they won't bat an eye at." Mordred scoffed at him as he smirked setting the textbook down.

"You're weird, but I guess you just do what you need to, to get by." He shrugged just as the teacher to the class strolled in behind the last students to arrive. The man was portly with a big bushy mustache. He was dressed in a double breasted brown coat with black pants to match the coat. He walked in with his head held high humming a happy toon. Mordred took notice of the way he walked. "Well looks like we finally have someone who's seen combat."

Jaune looked to her in surprise. He turned back to the professor watching him closely to see what Mordred was talking about before the man cleared his throat to speak.

"Greetings class I am Peter Port! I will help you with the study of the Grimm! Haha!" Peter shouted joyously drawing the entire classes attention as he took to the front of the class. Jaune looked back to Mordred to see her with a slightly disapproving frown before she sighed.

"I take my last remark back; this idiot is nothing but a showy buffoon." Jaune frowned and flicked Mordred in the ear only for her to dig an elbow into his side. "Hey, if you, don't agree with me just say so!" Mordred growled at him before the professor went on to talk about the Grimm in a very flamboyant way. Jaune winced at having an elbow in his side but also at how crazy the professor sounded now. Really, he almost agreed with Mordred but he choose not to out of wanting the give him the benefit of the doubt that he might be a good teacher, if insanely self-centered. Mordred on the other hand just wondered what really happened in his stories. She listened to the old man as he went on about hunting some Grimm for the first time. She waited to see if he would make a mistake in his story. It didn't take long for her to hear him slip from saying I to we.

She frowned at this before tugging on Jaune's sleeve. He looked down to her.

"What? I know his story isn't very realistic but don't think I'll let you fall asleep!" Jaune snapped in a whisper only for Mordred to reach up pinching his nose as she glared at him.

"That isn't it you fool!" She pulled his nose as he silently apologized repeatedly. "Look the professor is hiding something bad that happened in the story. Didn't you hear him just now, he said we not I."

Jaune tried to glare at her but her remark got his attention as he turned listening closely to Peter. As he listened he heard just what Mordred was talking about as he heard him say We when previously he was saying I. Jaune stared in complete surprise having not expected that before looking to Mordred.

"Hey what's, wrong with him? Why would he say we over I?" Mordred gave him a flat stare.

"Idiot, he's talking about his first-time hunting Grimm. I doubt he did that alone. He's saying we because someone was with him." Mordred paused before looking back to the professor watching him as he went gave a stupid wink to Yang. She scowled at that before shaking her head. "He's trying to fantasize the story because there's a chance that whoever was with him on this hunt died and he doesn't want to let you and the others learn about this terrible fact."

Jaune just frowned at the thought before getting distracted as Weiss shot to her feet shouting she would do something. She seemed upset but Jaune simply ignored her as the professor let her go and change into her combat gear. Jaune turned back to Mordred.

"Right so if what you're saying is true then why make those mistakes in the first place?" Mordred smiled seemingly glad to see him actually catching on.

"I can only assume he wants to see how many of the students notice his mistake. I assume with how well he's telling the story he purposely makes the mistake of saying we as a test to see who can find the truth." Mordred frowned before turning from Jaune. "I guess I was wrong about him being a showy buffoon."

Jaune seemed surprised by this before smiling at her glad to see she wasn't as cruel as she could be. Still though as Jaune watched Peter show up with a giant cage. He watched the professor before his brow furrowed in thought. 'If what Mordred said is true then he must have a reason to play the fool.' Jaune thought leaning forward resting his head in his hands. He also wondered what was up with the cage and why Weiss was so upset earlier. He didn't care as at the moment as he was trying to piece together the puzzle Mordred just brought to him.

End

 **AN/I know not what to say but I wish only to learn what my happy little reader people think of the story so far! So you all may noticed that this chapter took way too long to come out. I am sorry for that but i just was stupid and lazy for no reason what so ever other than i am a sad little human being who is easily distracted. i guess the best thing is that i did get the chapter done so here you all go.**

 **Do leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people think!**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 10

Jaune hit the ground hard pushing himself up into a roll. His feet skid against the ground before he dove to the side rolling away from a slash from Mordred. He came up bracing his shield against his side only to feel the shield crash against his body as he went flying back smashing into a stone wall. He groaned in pain and tried to push himself to his feet only to stop when he felt the end of Mordred's sword push into the side of his neck.

"If this wasn't training I would've taken your head." Mordred flicked her sword away from him. She reached down and grabbed his arm lifting him to his feet with a quick tug. He stumbled but caught himself before sighed as he sheaths his blade.

"Mordred, you do realize that training or not I can still lose my head if you don't hold back." Mordred just waved his remark off as her armor and blade faded away as she returned to her casual attire.

"Come on, if I held back then you wouldn't be able to improve. Holding back in training is like babying a warrior so I refuse to hold back, even if it is training." She stretched her arms over her head with a satisfied smile when she heard her shoulders crack. Jaune looked up to the sky watching as the shattered moon slowly rose in the air. The day had been interesting to say the least. Classes were easy for the most part save for Mordred's complaining. But the last class of the day had been something. The fight Prof. Port had set up between Weiss and a Boarbatusk was awesome even if Mordred kept pointing out Weiss' mistakes. Really, she didn't have to point them out. They were obvious even to him.

The display was bad, seeing as Weiss was more occupied screaming at Ruby over fighting the beast. Weiss had been so upset with Ruby she couldn't focus properly on her fight which as a big mistake seeing as she ended up getting hurt, if only a little. Still after class Jaune and his team went on to get dinner, even if Jaune wanted to talk with Ruby about Weiss shouting at her, but before he could Mordred dragged him off to train. Which they have now been doing for the past 3 hours. The sun had set only an hour ago and he wondered if he should talk with Ruby still but decided against it. Right now, he was sore and tired after the training Mordred just put him through.

"We should head back to the room." Jaune paused as he wondered if he should ask Ozpin or Prof. Goodwitch if they could have an extra bed sent down to their room. "First I need to talk with a professor about getting an extra bed brought to our room for me."

Jaune made to leave the roof only for Mordred to grab hold of him. "How about you forget about getting a bed and get used to sleeping on the floor, think of it as part of your training."

Jaune frowned at her for suggesting such a terrible thing. "Please don't joke like that Mordred, I'm pretty sore and I'm not talking about the training. I think my back is out of place from the position I was stuck sleeping in last night." He rubbed is back to prove his point only for Mordred to smack him in the back causing it to crack loudly. He yelped in pain jumping back from her only to stop half way as he felt his back seemed to be a lot better. "Thanks for that, looks like you fixed my problem. Still doesn't change that I want a bed."

Mordred glared at him before huffing. "Fine, you can have a bed, but you owe me a nice juicy steak for later." Jaune opened his mouth to point out that he couldn't get her a steak like that for a while, but stopped himself figuring it didn't matter. He waved Mordred forward as the two of them made their way from behind the dorms and back inside to their room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days went by quickly. Jaune and Mordred had normal classes in the mornings with their team then had special classes at the end of each day. They had two interesting classes, one being held by some caffeinated nut job. His name was Bartholomew Oobleck and he was the history professor. The class seemed to interest Mordred seeing as she got a better understanding of the worlds history. Although she did have trouble following the professor but she didn't mind as she seemed to think the history was interesting. He had to agree as well seeing as he never had the best knowledge when it came to history. The next class that was interesting was the Dust class which seemed to have a secret professor who hid from the class. They did have another class with Port so it was another rowing tail of how he did something stupidly impossible.

Again, there were subtle hints of something being hidden in the tales which Mordred pointed out again. Even if she didn't have to seeing as Jaune was now looking for the tells. He wanted to confront Port but figured the man would stop the charade sooner or later. The final day of the week though was going to end with combat class, something that made Mordred insanely happy. So as the class slowly came around Jaune did his best to calm her down.

"Can you please lose the grin, you're starting to scare me." Jaune couldn't help the chill that went down his spin at the hungry grin plastered across her face. She let it fall for a second before smirking.

"Come now Jaune, you know how much I love a good fight. Even if my opponents are a bunch of children." He didn't know what to say that but figured it didn't matter seeing as Mordred had gotten happy like this a few times back when she was taking small Grimm killing jobs. He really didn't understand how she could like fighting so much. He had no idea what to really think about that but the only thing he was really worried about was what she might do if she got into a fight. He knew she had restraint and wouldn't kill anyone but he was worried she might hurt someone.

"Well I rather you not fight and hurt someone by accident. I know you're strong so I know you won't get hurt but someone else might." Mordred only seemed to preen at his words before smiling happily at him before smacking him on the back.

"Damn right I'm strong, so don't worry about me hurting anyone. I promise." Jaune groaned as he rubbed his back but couldn't fight the smile that formed on his lips. The two of them simply made their way towards the arena so they could wait for the rest of their team and class to start. The wait wasn't all that long as his team and the rest of the class arrived quickly.

"Hey Jaune, Mordred? You know you two can wait for the rest of us instead of running off. We are a team, right?" Pyrrha came up behind the two. Mordred turned around fixing her a toothy grin.

"Come now, you think I would wait when we have a battle waiting for us." Pyrrha didn't seem surprised by her words before smiling herself.

"Well I can't argue with your excitement, but do remember this is simple training." Pyrrha turned to Jaune clapping him on the shoulder. "We all have a chance to, well, strut our stuff if you would."

Jaune wondered why she said that to him but he couldn't help the smile on his face. "You're right, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. There's a chance we may not even fight today so let's not get our hopes up." Pyrrha nodded but Mordred just frowned before turning to glare down at the arena.

"I don't agree with that, I want to fight and if challenging some professor is what it takes to finally have a battle then so be it." Jaune flinched as Pyrrha stared in surprised trying to smile but couldn't.

"R-right, well I think just asking the professor if you can have a match might be easier than fighting them. I don't mean to sound rude or insult you but I don't think any of us students can take on a professional huntsman." Mordred seemed to pause as her glare faded and she slowly looked to Pyrrha with a quizzical stare. She slowly leaned towards Pyrrha who just leaned back away from her.

"I know you said you didn't mean to insult me, but don't go assuming anything about my capabilities as a warrior. I am more than capable enough to k..." Mordred stopped as a hand waved past her and Pyrrha's faces before Jaune pushed himself in between the two of them.

"What Mordred is saying, is she is strong real strong. So, trust me, when she says she can beat someone she can." Jaune quickly tried to defuse the situation while Pyrrha stared in surprise. Mordred just huffed but nodded in agreement as his words. She turned away from Pyrrha and waited for the class to start. 'Stupid girl, why Ozpin decided to let her stay is beyond me.' Mordred thought with a frown while passing a glance over to Jaune as he tried explaining things to Pyrrha and the rest of the team. She just sighed before looking back to the arena below as the professor finally entered the ring. The professor was Glynda Goodwitch, who quickly introduced herself and began to go over the rules for the class.

Mordred only half listened, choosing to look around the class for someone who might be a worthwhile fight. No one stood out and that didn't surprise Mordred, in fact it kind of pissed her off. She just wanted to have a fun fight and it didn't seem like that was going to happen. She almost thought of attacking the professor to get the closest thing to a real fight she could find in this academy. When Glynda finished explaining the rules she quickly asked the class if someone would volunteer for the first match. Mordred thought about just giving up on fighting anyone worthwhile before sighing and standing up. She looked to see she was the only person to be willing to volunteer. She couldn't help the frown that made its way across her lips before making her way to the arena. 'Well, there's a chance this can be salvaged if someone is much stronger than they look.'

Glynda seemed alright with Mordred being the only volunteer as she quickly looked over the class before deciding on who would also fight. "Yang Xiao long, please enter the arena."

Mordred looked up to see Yang happily make her way down to the arena. She seemed pleased with being called even if she didn't volunteer to start. 'She must have been waiting to see who would volunteer over taking the initiative like I had.' Mordred watched as Yang stepped into the ring cracking her knuckles.

"Well now, this is going to be fun right Mo?" Mordred raised a brow at Yang shortening her name. She simple cocked her head to the side putting a hand on her hip.

"Please this will be over after the first attack, so how can I have any fun if I beat you so quickly?" Yang's eyes widened slightly before she grinned.

"Well I did see you kill that Nevermore with a single throw of your sword but don't think you can beat me that easily. Trust me I'll make this fight worth your while." That made Mordred's lips curl ever so slightly as she slowly fell into her stance.

"Now I really want to see that." She was about to charge till a cough to the side drew her attention. She turned to see Glynda staring at her with a slight frown.

"I know you two want to get the fight started but allow me to fix the ring and set up your Aura meters before you start." Mordred wanted to argue but Yang spoke first apologizing for their behavior and let her do her thing. Mordred huffed angrily but didn't say anything as she crossed her arms over her chest. Glynda went over the rules again as the ring slowly lifted 3 feet off the ground and a large holo-screen appeared before the stands. A picture of Yang and Mordred flashed onto the screen, both pictures had their respective blonde smirking. Though Mordred wondered where the picture came from specifically why her picture made her look like some giddy little girl. She then remembered when Jaune was messing with her scroll for her the previous day.

She cursed as she realized he had taken the picture when he was busy telling her about how to use the scroll. 'He had to of taken it around the time he started talking about how quick I was able to learn to use the thing. That little bastard was praising me so he could get this picture! If he has anymore I will kill him!' Mordred turned glaring into the stands at Jaune who flinched and hid behind Pyrrha. His reaction was all the proof she needed to know he had done this. She was pulled from her thoughts when Glynda spoke up drawing her attention.

"Excuse me, Ms. Pendragon there seems to be a problem with your scrolls Aura readings. Would you care to let me see your scroll?" Mordred was confused by the remark but figured doing what Glynda wanted wouldn't be a problem. She quickly called Jaune to throw her scroll to them only for him to walk it down. "Thank you, Mr. Arc, but can you tell me why you have Ms. Pendragon's scroll?"

"Mordred's armor doesn't have pockets and I doubt it would be smart to stuff it into her chest piece where it can be broken." Glynda seemed to understand what he was saying before waving him back to his seat. Before he left Mordred snagged his arm. He tried to break free but couldn't.

"Listen here, when this is over you are going to answer for taking that picture of me!" Mordred whispered with a growl making Jaune gulp before nodding at her as she let him go. She turned back to Glynda who had now taken her scroll and stuck it together with Mordred's. She wasn't sure what it was doing or how it would read her Aura. She had asked Jaune about it before and he didn't have a clue how it worked either, but he voiced his worry that the scroll might not even pick up aura from Mordred seeing as she doesn't have any. Well save for the "Aura" she gave off when she was angry, but he didn't think that counted.

Mordred didn't care, she didn't need aura. It was stupid, a crutch that would only end up making a person weaker. The idea of someone having a shield over their body like that to protect them from fatal attacks was stupid. That is what armor was for. Aura seemed like a waste especially seeing as people who had Aura didn't seem to wear armor. Still, Mordred didn't care, she would be fine without it seeing as her armor could stop any attack thrown her way by the weaklings who came to this academy. She looked back to Glynda who seemed confused by what was happening on her scroll before tapping it a few times as the holo-screen seemed to change as a green bar appeared under Mordred's picture just like the one under Yang's.

"There we go, seems there was a problem with your scroll picking up your Aura but that's fixed now. We can finally begin this match." Glynda stepped out of the ring as she began to count down from 5. Mordred wasn't paying attention though as she was more focused on the fact she had this Aura thing. 'This can't be right, Jaune has Aura so I've seen what it does. I never had anything like that, and it hasn't formed even after coming here, so what is the scroll picking up?' Before Mordred could finish her thought her senses flared as she ducked down into a crouch dodging Yang's fist.

"Hey now, what's wrong you seem distracted!" Yang quickly threw a left hook to try and catch Mordred on the side of the head only for her to smack it away with her hand. Their gauntlets sparked with they collided as Mordred shook her head.

'She's right, I can figure out that Aura thingy later!' Mordred quickly backpedaled away from Yang who was throwing a flurry of punches her way. Many hit her armor harmlessly while others were smacked away with the flat of her sword and her off hand. Mordred wanted to push through the little annoyance and cut Yang down a peg for thinking she had the upper hand thanks to her slight laps in focus. Only she couldn't when she felt Yang land a right hook into her side. The hit wouldn't have mattered seeing as her armor stopped it from even hurting her, but when she heard the bang and her feet lifted an inch from the ground she couldn't help being surprised. It seems Yang's gauntlets where loaded with some sort of explosive that activated with her punches.

Mordred had to admit the surprise was kind of exciting as it got her wondering what other surprises Yang might have. She couldn't fight the grin that formed on her lips as she quickly stepped forward, done letting Yang have her fun. She quickly slipped a foot past Yang's, smashing her chest plate into Yang's chest hooking her left arm around her waist and head butting her. The movement shocked the brawler who yelped as Mordred lifted her up and threw her into the ground so hard the marble platform they were on cratered and large spider web like cracks spread. Yang gasped in pain, quickly rolling away from Mordred as she drove her sword into the ground where she had been. Mordred was happily surprised by Yang's reaction speed and resilience. From her spars with Jaune she knew Aura could take a beating, but she also knew Jaune was special. She was happy to see Yang seemed to be special as well.

She watched Yang throw herself to her feet, using her gauntlets explosions to propel her up. Mordred smirked before stepping forward pulling her sword with her before ripping the marble from the ground and sending it flying towards Yang. Yang seemed shocked by the display of strength before smiling as she began to punch chunks of marble from the sky. Mordred couldn't help the excitement she felt at seeing Yang's skill. She seemed to have some real talent, but sadly that didn't mean she was going to win. Mordred shot forward closing the distance between her and Yang easily. She quickly ducked under a quick jab for her face before catching Yang's knee with her right hand as she then stabbed out with Clarent aiming for Yang's throat. Yang twisted her body dodging the strike only for Mordred to come back up pushing against the flat of her blade using the side to smack into Yang's body. With a quick and forceful shove, she had spun Yang around throwing her to the side where she then slashed out cutting across Yang, going from shoulder to hip.

Before Mordred could continue there was a loud buzzard noise that stopped her as Glynda called the match. Mordred looked up to see Yang's Aura thingy was empty now while hers was perfectly fine. She looked back to Yang who was just sprawled on the floor groaning in pain as she held her shoulder as well as trying to keep her cut top in place.

"Well, the fight didn't end after the first hit but it ended way faster than I thought it would." Yang groaned trying to sit up holding her top together across her chest so her breast wouldn't be exposed. "Next time, can you not cut my clothes off. I mean if you wanted a peak at my goods you just needed to ask." Yang joked before blushing as she heard several wolf whistles from the stands. Mordred didn't seem to care as she was just a little disappointed with the way the fight ended. She thought that Yang might hold up like Jaune did, being able to take quite a few hits of hers, but that wasn't the case. Still though she did enjoy the fight, which was surprising. She figured it didn't matter now though as what really mattered was figuring that Aura thingy working on her. She would need to talk with Jaune about that after she beat him up for taking pictures of her.

End

 **AN/ yes I am back again with another chapter for you happy little readers. Really nothing happened here save for a small little mystery to the aura meters for Mordred and Jaune and well a fun fight for me to write. I love writing fights. Nothing else to say.**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 11

Mordred re-entered the stands after her match with Yang. When she sat down Jaune couldn't help giving her a worried look. He tried asking her if she was angry about the photo and she told him they would discuss it during their training after class. She also brought up a question about how the Aura meter could scan Aura on her when she didn't have any. That was a good question and Jaune had no answer for. Throughout class he thought all about how the Aura meter could pick Aura up on her but he couldn't think of an answer. Really, he knew so little of Aura already he couldn't even begin to imagine how the scrolls measured it.

Still after class Mordred took Jaune into a head lock and dragged him off towards the back of the dorms where they trained. Well really Mordred just went about beating the crap out of him as punishment for taking the picture of her. He grunted as he hit the ground. He quickly rolled himself to the side dodging Mordred's sword as it ripped through the earth. He quickly raised his shield blocking Mordred as she aimed to back hand him. The strike lifted him off his feet, he was sent spiraling through the air till he crashed upside down into the cold hard stone wall of the dorm rooms. He groaned as he fell into a heap as Mordred walked towards him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That felt good, I hope you know why I did this?" Jaune couldn't fight the sad, bitter chuckle that escaped him as he lifted himself to his feet.

"I know why you did this, I am sorry I took the photo, but it was mandatory to have a photo for combat class and school record." Mordred glared at him for a second before huffing. She reached a hand down to pick him up. He took her hand only for her to smile and lift him over head before slamming him back into the ground. He gasped for pain before rolling on the floor holding his sore back.

"I know I had to have a photo, but the fact you took a photo of me making that stupid girly little grin is what I'm angry about! If I needed a photo, you could have asked me for one. I would have given you my best smile. Like this." Mordred quickly threw a thumb at her face as she smiled evilly at Jaune making him flinch in shock at the animalistic smile that spread across her face. "See, that would've be the smile I had in that photo, not the one you used!"

Jaune couldn't help sighing at Mordred's words. He slowly pushed himself up to his feet. "Please Mordred, if we used a photo of you with that smile all we would do is scare people."

"What's so wrong about that, in a fight you should scare your enemy." Mordred planted her hands on her hips glaring at him. He shook his head before pulling his scroll out of his pocket. He pulled up Mordred's idea on his scroll and showed her the photo.

"I can understand what you're saying, but in all honesty, I prefer this type of smile. You look really happy so I couldn't help using it." He did his best to hide the blush he had as he turned away from Mordred. He didn't want her to see him blush, he knew that his words sounded like flirting but he was only telling the truth. He just didn't want Mordred to mistake his intent and beat him up any more than she had. He gave a sideward glance to her only to see her looking down to the ground cupping her chin in thought. She looked back up to him quickly making him flinch.

"You really like that photo?" He nodded at her before smiling at him. "If you think it's such a nice photo I guess I can let you off the hook this time."

He couldn't help sighing in relief. "I see, well thank you. Now we should probably start talking about the whole Aura situation."

Mordred frowned at his words before crossing her arms. "Right, I had actually forgotten about that. Did you come up with anything to what happened?"

Sagging a little at her question he shook his head. "No, I was doing everything in my power to figure out how the Aura meter on the scroll works. But I came up with nothing. Really, it's all thanks to my lack of a knowledge of how Aura really works. What I do know is that Aura is supposed to be the energy produced by our soul. Other than that, I have no clue what happened when the thing picked up Aura on you."

He expected Mordred to be dissatisfied or upset with the half ass answer he gave. Instead she looked just as puzzled as he was. "Aura is the energy of the soul, right? Sounds like something a mage would say. Still if it is about the energy coming from a person's body then it is likely picking up the Od that my body produces."

Jaune slowly blinked at Mordred, waiting for her to explain. She huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Od is a type of magical energy produced inside living things, like the human body. At least in my world. If what you say is true about Aura being an energy that comes from our bodies then reason stands that it might work like the Od in my body."

All that explanation seemed to do was cause Jaune to be even more confused. "Right so, let me get this straight. Your body produces magical energy that you call Od? I'm sorry but that sounds weird. I think I get the gist of what you are saying. Still you said living things produce Od, but do all livings really produce this stuff?" Jaune quickly held his hands up before him submissively. "I only ask because I'm still having trouble understanding what this means."

Mordred simply waved a hand at him. "Don't worry, I only know this stuff because of my mother. In truth, I don't know if it's true or not about Od being in all living things. I only know I have it because of how I was born."

Jaune winced as he remembered what Mordred told him of her birth. Being a clone of her father who is a woman stuff she told him about when they first met. If he remembered correctly she said she was a homunculus. "Oh right, well let's forget about that. If what you say is true then we have our explanation to what the Aura meter was reading."

Mordred turned to him and shrugged. "Who knows, I could be completely wrong. Remember I told you I was reincarnated, in all likely hood there's a chance I'm completely wrong."

Jaune's shoulders fell at her words but he didn't know what else to say. He simply shook his head and told her that they should call it a night. She disagreed at first saying they should get more training in but he argued that they had the weekend to train which would be more fruitful than wasting the night and losing sleep. Mordred finally agreed with him after that and the two of them went on back to their dorm room and called it a day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend went by quickly for Jaune. His training with Mordred was, hellish to say the least. When they got back to the dorms after training he was in a lot of pain. Pyrrha had been worried about him when he came back the first day and collapsed on his bed. He explained to her that training with Mordred was painful, but worthwhile. Pyrrha seemed to understand what he was saying. She told him she also had long days of difficult training that left her exhausted. She admitted though that the work was only hard because of how much there was. She said most of her training was easy, the hard part was keeping up when she started.

He figured Pyrrha was trying to make him feel better, but that didn't help. For him it wasn't that he couldn't keep up, at least not anymore. The problem was that he wasn't skilled enough. Mordred's training wasn't teaching him things, it was beating him so he could learn through experience. While she did show him how to better fight with a sword, that didn't change that he was vastly out matched. But he liked training with Mordred. Her training worked even if it left him wishing he was dead. Still things could have been worse for him.

She could have easily left him to his own devices after they first met and he probably would have died. He owed her a lot. Though Jaune wanted to repay her for all that she has done, he had no idea what to do. The most likely thing she would want was to fight someone who was worth her time. Problem was Jaune knew that he had no contact with anyone who was as strong as Mordred. But that didn't change much.

After the weekend ended and classes came back around, Jaune came to remember why he wasn't the best student. School was mind numbingly boring, the only classes he really liked were his actual Huntsman courses. But still those became boring at the end of the second week. The only class that He didn't find boring was combat class. Which was strange seeing as he didn't like fighting. Yet he found himself watching as Pyrrha beat the crap out of one poor green mohawked kid. The fight was particularly unfair with how easily she seemed to beat the guy. Still it wasn't anywhere near as unfair as the previous fight with Mordred.

That fight had ended in one hit and that poor kid got sent to the infirmary. Glynda scolded Mordred for her lack of restraint, which made Jaune worry for the poor professor. However, she seemed to keep herself in check, especially after Glynda commended her for her strength. When Mordred had come back to the stands she was both pleased and disappointed. She told him how she wanted her fight to last longer, or at least have the same entertainment her fight with Yang had granted her the week before. Instead she got some poor, unexpecting, boy who had no idea of what sort of monster he was up against.

While she was pleased with being praised for her strength it really didn't help her disappointment. Jaune did his best to cheer her up, commenting on just how amazing she is. He knew it was only a small thing he could do but it helped. She cheered up quickly remarking about how it would be good to see more fights and what people could do. Now Mordred was very engrossed in watching Pyrrha's fight.

"I see, so to call her a champion wouldn't be wrong. Here I thought she was just a nice-looking figure head. But it seems she knows how to fight pretty well." Mordred smiled as she watched Pyrrha flip in the air and drive her heel into her opponent's head. The poor boy crumbled like a house of cards. Jaune winced at the sight but Mordred chuckled in satisfaction. "Seems I was wrong about Pyrrha. She makes a good partner for you and me, but she would make a much better enemy. She just might prove to a worthy opponent. We should ask her to train with us, I wish to test her mettle to its fullest."

Jaune's eyes widened in slight surprise at Mordred's words. "Really, you want her to train with us?"

Mordred just nodded at him before smirking. "I doubt she'll be as strong as me, but her display shows me that she'll be an entertaining opponent. I have no doubt in my mind that I can beat her but I want to have fun and it seems that she is the only person who isn't a professor that would be able to fight with me." Mordred paused for a second before throwing a thumb behind her at Yang who sat a few rows above them. "Well her and Yang, while Yang isn't truly strong she is an entertaining opponent, and Pyrrha will grant me the same entertainment."

Jaune figured that Mordred's logic was as sound as it could be when talking about fighting someone. Before he could finish the sound of the arena buzzer went off. Turning to the arena he saw Pyrrha talking with Glynda as her fight had ended. He looked to the side to see Pyrrha's opponent dejectedly making his way out of the ring back to the stands. The boy looked pissed, but more disappointed than anything. He figured the guy thought he could beat Pyrrha, seems he was wrong. Glynda dismissed Pyrrha before looking back at her scroll and turning to the stands.

"Alright we have time for 2 more fights, so I would like to start the next right away. Will Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester enter the arena?"

Jaune jumped at his name being called as he looked to the arena. He was surprised before realizing that he hadn't participated in any matches for combat class yet. He looked to Ren and Nora to see them waving him on while Nora encouraged him to break some legs. That wasn't something Jaune wanted to do but he still gave her a thumbs up. He stood up and began to make his way down to the ring. He passed Pyrrha on his way down and quickly praised her for her battle. She beamed under the praise before slugging him in the shoulder and wishing him luck. As he entered he saw his opponent.

Cardin Winchester stood in the ring. He was tall, with a bulky body and a full set of actual knight armor on, which paled compared to Mordred's. He had short coper hair and light blue eyes. The thing that stood out most was the cocky grin plastered over his face. Jaune couldn't help wondering what was going through his head. He just shook his head and ignored the thoughts and got himself ready for the fight. He drew his sword with a quick flick and extended his shield, waited for Glynda to start the match. She went off the rules for the match like always before setting a timer for when the match would begin. Jaune looked over Cardin seeing him carrying a nasty looking mace.

It looked like it had a dust crystal in it, but he wasn't too sure. 'I should be careful, if that is a dust shard who knows what it'll do.' Jaune thought as Cardin fell into his stance as the counter hit five. Jaune slowly slid into his stance watching Cardin's mace closely. Just before the counter hit one Cardin spoke drawing Jaune's attention.

"So, tell me something Arc, what did you do to get Ozpin to give you two partners? Or are you just that weak!"

Cardin shot forward quickly closing the distance between the two of them. Jaune stood his ground and braced his shield. Cardin quickly swung from the side aiming to knock Jaune off balance. His attack came in as loud explosive clang rang out with sparks flying in the air around them. The strike was strong but judging from the shocked look on Cardin's face it didn't have the effect he wanted. Figuring he had the right to smirk at Cardin's dismay, Jaune quickly pushed back against his shield, knocking the mace off to the side and slashed up clipping Cardin's left shoulder as he clumsily back pedaled. Jaune quickly followed slashing at Cardin who could only parry and block.

Jaune pushed Cardin back to where he started, before blocking an upward swing from Cardin. The strike had been aimed to hit Jaune's chin but he changed its path with his shield. He pushed up and slammed the edge of his shield into Cardin's face making him snarl as he gripped his nose. "You little bastard!"

Cardin hefted his mace overhead gripping it in both hands. Jaune didn't want to risk blocking the strike so he dove to the side. The mace came down where he had been standing and exploded. Jaune raised his shield blocking some debris and fire. He moved to stab his sword into the side of Cardin's chest only for him to turn lifting a large chunk of stone from the floor before detonating his mace again making the chunk of stone explode into Jaune's side. Cardin smirked as the explosion covered Jaune in flames, rock and smoke. Only for the smirk to fall as Jaune came out of the smoke slamming the point of his shield into his face. Cardin's head snapped back from the strike as he grunted in pain.

Jaune turned his body stepping forward and hooked his sword behind Cardin's back, pulling him forward as he used his left leg to trip him. Cardin hit the ground face first with a heavy thud. He tried to lift himself up only for Jaune to plant a foot against his back and stomp down on his right hand so he couldn't use his mace. "To answer your question from the start of the match. I got two partners because of sheer dumb luck, not because I'm weak. Now yield."

Jaune brought his sword right next to Cardin's face as he glared down at him. The larger boy tried to push himself up but couldn't so. With an angry huff, he submitted. Glynda ended the match as Jaune got off Cardin. Glynda remarked on everything Cardin did wrong and chided Jaune for taking Cardin's last attack like he had. But she commended him for his victory and dismissed the two of them. Cardin remarked how he would win the next time, but Jaune ignored him. All he cared about was that he had won. It was invigorating for him. He had to thank Mordred for training him, because he knew if she hadn't he would have lost.

End

 **AN/ So I know I should probably remark about the chapter but I have no idea what to say, so maybe next chapters AN I can answer some questions you happy little reader people have about this chapter.**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Red Knight of Remnant

Chapter 12

Jaune made his way out of the arena as Glynda called down the next pair of students to fight. It was the last fight of the class so he didn't really care for it as he made his way back towards his team. Making his way up the stairs he saw Mordred speaking to Pyrrha. He could already tell what they were talking about. When he sat down Mordred quickly explained to him that Pyrrha would be joining them for a spar tomorrow. He didn't have any problem with that, even remarking that it would be fun. Mordred agreed with him, giddy to have another proper fight. Jaune just thought it would be a good learning experience for him.

The class ended shortly after the short final battle, which ended in a draw. Glynda left the class with one final message about a field trip into the Forever Falls. Jaune didn't pay it much attention, more focused on what his training was going to be like with Pyrrha now joining. The rest of the afternoon went by like the rest had, with him and Mordred sparing after having dinner. The next day Mordred left early and he got to chat with Pyrrha about the training their shared partner was going to put them through.

He left out his thoughts on the training, feeling like Mordred using him as a punching bag wouldn't be very comforting, fluffing it up so not to scare her off. When they got to the back of the dorms Mordred was already waiting for them like Jaune expected. She smiled giddily as she had carved a circle into the ground to make a ring for them.

"Finally, I woke up early to set this up. You could've gotten here a little faster, you know that right!?" Mordred snapped playfully. It was odd for Jaune to see her like this, but it wasn't all that surprising. She usually got giddy about all kinds of weird stuff, so for her to be excited about getting to fight her teammates wasn't surprising.

"Sorry, but unlike you we aren't really excited about fighting." Jaune waved a hand at Mordred dismissively. He passed a glance to Pyrrha, expecting her to agree with him, only to find her smiling.

"Actually, I've been looking forward to this playful spar since Mordred asked me to join." Pyrrha said drawing her sword and shield with a flick of her arms. "So, to properly apologize, why don't we skip formalities and begin our spar."

Pyrrha eagerness to fight Mordred was rather shocking to say the least. She seemed more than ready, but it still confused him. He looked to Mordred, noticing her vicious grin as she brandished her sword, eyes gleamed with bloodlust. "Well, it seems you and I might get along better than I thought! Now come!"

Pyrrha smiled at her opponent before passing a glance to Jaune. "Please watch out Aura, this is training after all. I'd rather we not push ourselves too far. Seeing as we lack the safety of being in the arena to warn us if our Aura is low."

Nodding in agreement Jaune stepped aside to referee the match. Waiting eagerly from inside the ring the red swordswoman prepared as Pyrrha stepped forward. Pyrrha's eagerness caught Mordred off guard, but was more than pleased with it. Making her way into the carved-out ring, the spartan held her shield at the ready. Mordred felt like giving her the curtesy of the first strike just to test her. Understanding her opponent's intention, she quickly took the initiative. Shooting forward, aiming to slam her shield into Mordred and break her guard. Only for her opponent to side step the attack, turning into the side of her body, slamming her shoulder into Pyrrha's own.

The champion grunted as she was sent skidding to the side, having not expected the odd attack. Not letting the opening pass, Mordred quickly moved in, aiming to slam her pommel into Pyrrha's gut. Knowing full well her opponent couldn't block in time, only to notice a small dark glow around her weapon. She paid it no heed and let her attack land home. Shocked at her opponents continued attack, Pyrrha bent forward over the pommel as she let out a gasp. The attacker seemed satisfied when she saw her wounded opponent land on her feet instead of falling over. Raising her shield, she prepared to charge back.

She only got three feet when the rampaging knight was on her. She quickly dove to the side, past the slash at her legs. Her sword sparked off her armor, not even leaving a scratch as the force of the strike reverberated through her hand. Mordred turned, sliding her foot across the ground and smacked her shin against Pyrrha's face. Her head snapped back before she rolled away to shake off the shock of the hit. Before she moved, a hand reached out, grabbing her pony tail, pulling her forward and over her head. A scream of pain and shock cried out from the champion, before being slammed into the ground.

A huff of disappointment escaped Mordred, sad that Pyrrha wasn't putting up enough of a fight. She moved to slash at the downed for of her opponent, only for her target to roll to the side, jumping up and slashing out at her. Blocking the attack with her off hand, it sparked off her gauntlet. Replying with her own attack, Mordred swings out with a wide sweeping attack, which Pyrrha flipped over, throwing a kick towards Mordred's face.

Ducking to the side, a satisfied smile formed on her lips. Pyrrha landed before her, shifting her grip on her sword like she was holding an ice pick before trying to attack with her shield again. The strike hit, but did nothing as Mordred held her ground. A chuckled slipped from the unmoving knight, before ducking as Pyrrha brought her sword up, slashing in its reverse grip. As the knight takes a knee, her opponent reverses her swing and drove her sword down to hit Mordred's shoulder. Bringing her sword up, the champions strike is blocked by her opponent's cross guard. "Good! I was wondering if you would actually fight back!"

Mordred snapped before grabbing Pyrrha's leg, dragging her to the side and threw her. Pyrrha yelped, but flipped through the air, righting herself as she landed on the ground. She raised her shield and extended her short sword into a spear just as Mordred came on her. She slashed down, her sword sparking off Pyrrha's shield only for her arm to be sent flying back from the force of the strike. The force of the attack surprised the champion, who tried to stab out with her spear to hit her. Mordred grabbed the spear with her off hand and dragged Pyrrha forward, headbutting her. The strike jarred her enough for Mordred to lift her overhead and slam her into the ground.

Pyrrha rolled away as Mordred slashed at the ground, ripping up the dirt where she had been. She turned and thrust her spear out, aiming for Mordred's face only for her to duck under the strike and punched out, lifting Pyrrha up, sending her flying away. She hit the ground with a heavy thud, bouncing several times before skidding to a stop. She tried getting back to her feet just in time to see Mordred. She was on Pyrrha so fast she could see the complete shock on her face as she raises her sword overhead only to hear Jaune let out a loud ear-piercing whistle.

She turned to see him holding his scroll up over head as he winced at the sight of Pyrrha groaning on the ground. "Her Aura's red, you win."

Mordred frowned at his words before looking back down to Pyrrha, who was lifting herself off the ground as Jaune came up. Mordred huffed as she put her hands on her hips before turning away from her defeated opponent. 'Great, so even if she can fight, she still can't take a real hit, like everyone else. Well she does take more hits than most.' She thought as Jaune checked on Pyrrha.

"You ok? Mordred doesn't usually hold back on her hits..." He paused, thinking back to his own spars with her. "Well, she doesn't hold back much."

He looked down to Pyrrha to see her staring slightly wide eyed before looking to Mordred. She turned back to him as a small, almost pleased smile, formed on her face. "I… I'm fine, thank you for the concern." Pyrrha turned to address Mordred. "I'm surprised Mordred. I've seen you fight, but I truly didn't expect you to be so strong. It's spectacular."

Pyrrha smiled, reaching a hand out to congratulate Mordred who passed her a glance before smiling. "Well, I'm slightly disappointed with how quick the fight ended. I won't deny that it was fun to fight you."

Mordred clapped Pyrrha's hand happily. Jaune stood to the side nodding, happy to see Mordred and Pyrrha getting along. "Well, I'm glad you two had fun, but remember this is training." Jaune said waving a hand for Pyrrha to step out of the ring. "So, while you two are skilled and strong fighters, I need to train. Mordred, let's get on with the beati-I mean training."

Jaune quipped, a small smile on his face, getting a chuckle from Pyrrha while Mordred just huffed and rolled her eyes at him. Pyrrha moved out of the makeshift ring and held her scroll up, showing she was ready. Jaune extended his shield and drew his sword. The moment he did this Mordred was on him. He yelped in shock before raising his shield, blocking the attack. Sadly, he hadn't gotten into a stance to brace himself so he was sent flying back. He hit the ground and tucked into a roll before flipping back onto his feet clumsily with a stumble.

He turned just in time to see Mordred on him again, throwing a punch at his face. He tried stepping to the side, but he didn't go far enough as her fist grazed his cheek. The metal on her gauntlet bit him as it dragged along the skin, pulling his cheek back. He almost thought his cheek would be cut from the way it was pulled back, but luckily his Aura made sure that didn't happen. He stumbled to the side, slashing out at an awkward angle trying to hit Mordred, but missed. She simply took a step back, watching his attack sail past her. She then stepped forward and headbutted him. To both his satisfaction and displeasure he held his ground. His right leg braced behind him as he pushed against Mordred's forehead to keep himself up right.

He aimed to punch out with the point of his shield, looking to slam it under Mordred's jaw only for her to throw a punch of her own. Striking him right in his diaphragm, the force lifted him off his feet and sent him flying 10 feet into the air. He smashed into the ground like a sack of potatoes, reeling from the attack as he tried to breath. He heard Mordred before he saw her, and began to roll on the ground looking like a flailing child. He didn't care, only glad he dodged Mordred's foot from pinning him. He pushed himself to his feet and blocked a quick slash from Mordred before she grabbed ahold of his shield and pulled him forward with it.

He quickly released his shield, letting her throw it away as he came up to her. Bracing himself, he slides his left leg between Mordred's and reached around her head, grabbing her pony tail. He shifted his grip on his sword and moved to slam his pommel into her face, only for her to block it with the flat of her blade. She bared her teeth with a wide vicious smile as she reached around him and pulled him into her chest and began to squeeze. Jaune screamed in pain before glaring down at Mordred, her smile never leaving her face. He let go of her pony tail and planted his hand on her face, trying to push away from her. She growled before biting down onto his hand, making him scream and pull his hand back.

Mordred glared at him and pulled him back by the back of his hoodie, throwing him. He groaned in pain before Mordred jumped up and landed on top of him. He gasped for air only for Mordred to put the tip of her sword into his mouth keeping it open. "Keep going, I'll take your tongue."

Fear washed over the down blond as he held his hands up beside him in defeat. Mordred drew her sword back as the boy let out a sigh of relief. He slowly sat up as Mordred planted her sword into the ground before her. "You know, while you aren't as pathetic as you were when we started, you're not really getting better, you haven't shown any real skill with your sword or shield. I won't deny you can take a hit, but I don't think you're any better than you were when you started."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head as Pyrrha came up looking between the two. He looked to her with a slight frown. "I take it you agree with her on the remark about my sword skill?"

Pyrrha nodded before looking down to her scroll at his aura meter. "Mordred is right, you can take a hit, your Aura isn't red yet after all of that. I took 8 or so while you took so many more." Pyrrha said showing Jaune the scroll and his aura meter. " I must say, it's amazing to see someone with such a strong Aura. But your lack of actual sword skills is a very big detriment. It seems like you're trying to emulate Mordred's fighting style, but that might not work for you."

Jaune stared in surprise, before looking to Mordred. "Is that true?" Mordred simply shrugged at him.

"I can't really tell. I may be able to teach you important lessons on how a fight works, but I want you to learn through experience. There's no such things as principle in a fight. There's skill and form, but I doubt that really matters."

Mordred cupped her chin in thought as she looked up to the sky. Jaune sighed, not at all surprised by her words as he turned to Pyrrha. "Well, do you know how I can improve my sword skills?"

She smiled at him as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I can help you with your sword play. If you're ok with me teaching you." Jaune turned away, scratching the top of his head before shrugging as he jumped to his feet.

"That sounds fine with me, I need to improve. It's a good thing to have more than one teacher." Jaune smiled at Pyrrha as he began to walk past her. "I can't thank you enough for the help."

Pyrrha smiled happily as Jaune walked by and retrieved his shield. After retrieving it Pyrrha began to work with him on his sword skills. Mordred stood to the side, figuring it would be better to wait for Pyrrha's aura to recharge, and help her teach Jaune.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day came to an end with Jaune being beyond sore, from both the sparing he did with Mordred, and the practice he did with Pyrrha. He didn't realize how hard it was to hold a proper stance with his sword and shield for such a long time. He plopped down onto his bed with a groan, Mordred sitting down next to him making his bed sink in some as he rolled to his side right next to her. "Don't start groaning you baby. Your body is already built, it shouldn't hurt right now."

Mordred flicked him in the nose, before he swatted her hand away. "The muscles you made me work when we spared. The muscles I use to keep up my stance and fight are different. I won't lie, your training helped me, Pyrrha's training is helping me to improve even more."

Mordred turned from him as she hummed in thought before jumping up off his bed. "Well, lucky you. I hope she'll make you a better fighter."

Slowly laying down onto her bed, Mordred began to turn in for the night. Jaune wasn't too sure what that meant, but was too tired to really care. He moved around his bed to get comfortable only to find his pillow missing. He turned to see Mordred had taken it and was now giving it to Nora. She quickly took the pillow case off and began to hide honey in it. He was going to ask for the pillow back, but couldn't as Nora cut it open and finished hiding her honey just as Ren came into the room. Jaune sighed tiredly, falling face first onto his bed, not even going to try and understand what just happened.

End

 **AN/ So I know I should probably remark about the chapter but I have no idea what to say, so maybe next chapters AN I can answer some questions you happy little reader people have about this chapter. Ok so I need to say this to the few of you who don't know but yes Jaune is a wet noodle. I mean come on throughout season 1 Jaune just took Cardin's bullying. He never stood up for himself. Also he even subjected himself to Weiss' insults when he tried flirting with her. I mean if he can take that abuse he can take Mordreds. Also the reason he wants to thank her, is because he isn't as blind as he was in the show with his belief of him needing to be a hero. He knows that he wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as he is now. So while she does treat him like a door mat it isn't actually because she is trying to be mean. She just has a naturally antagonistic personality. I mean Mordred is a rough kind of person.**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Red Knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 13**

The sun beat down on Jaune as he laid panting on the ground. Pyrrha walked up looking down worriedly at him.

"Jaune I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip you like that. Are you ok?" She asked reaching a hand down for him to take. She gave a pull as he wobbled back to his feet waving her question off.

"Don't worry too much about me. I've taken meaner hits from Mordred." Jaune quipped getting a smile from Pyrrha. He dusted his pants and shirt off before passing a glance towards Mordred who stood off to the side tapping her foot impatiently. Jaune raised a brow before holding a hand towards Mordred. "Do you want to continue training?"

He asked only for her to shake her head.

"No, you and Pyrrha seem to be training on your own just fine." Mordred said flatly before turning away and walking over to a tree stump to sit down. Jaune sighed before waving Pyrrha to continue their spar. She nodded and went on to give him tips for his sword play. Though Jaune did pass a glance to Mordred from time to time as he spared. It's been little more than 2 weeks since Jaune and Pyrrha started training together. Mordred had helped in the beginning but as time went on and the first week ended she started getting more and more edgy for some reason. She tried getting Jaune to train with her more than Pyrrha, but he decided against it. While fighting with Mordred's the main reason he was as strong as he is now, if he continued training with her he wouldn't improve.

At least not to the same extent he would improve if he kept training with Pyrrha. While Mordred helped him more than he ever could have asked of her, it was clear that Pyrrha would help him improve even more. It was strange to think about and left him wondering just what had he really learned from Mordred. There's no doubt in his mind that the experienced he gained training with her was invaluable, but that wasn't enough. Pyrrha had far more experience than him and she could teach him proper swordsman ship. It was something else to train with her, and because he'd only ever trained with Mordred before he couldn't help making comparisons.

The way Pyrrha trained him was far different than Mordred. With Pyrrha she was patient and very understanding. She constantly told him just what he needed to improve and how to do it. Mordred, on the other hand, didn't tell him what needed to improve and just told him to fight and use his instincts over relying on stupid moves or skills that he would waste energy to use. That was good advice but Pyrrha was building on all of that with showing him how to use his strength and strategy. It was more helpful than he had ever imagined. Yet still, he couldn't help wondering why training with Pyrrha pissed Mordred off so much. She didn't care in the beginning yet now she acted like he should only ever train with her.

It was weird, and very bothersome. The more Jaune trained with Pyrrha, the more Mordred seemed to lash out. She got angry when he would bring up the new things Pyrrha taught him. She would either snap at him to shut up or go on a rant about how the training would only barely help him. That or it only helped him a little more that her training helped him. It was weird, he tried asking her why him training with Pyrrha pissed her off so much, but she refused to answer him. It sucked, it really did. What really bothered Jaune thought was that he could tell there was a big difference between the way Pyrrha trained him and the way Mordred did. It was obvious when he looked at it now. But Mordred was far to brutal with how she did things.

It wasn't right and Jaune knew that now. Mordred's constant belittling of him probably didn't help him in training at all. It wasn't like Pyrrha who told him what he needed to improve and how she would help him. It didn't mean Mordred was being mean, it just meant she didn't care for subtly and wanted to make sure he knew what was wrong. Sadly, that didn't help him when she didn't tell him what needed improvement. Still, now that he realized this it kind of bothered him. He didn't want to be angry at Mordred, she did help him but he couldn't help being a little pissed with her. Had she only told him what was wrong and how to improve or just pointing out every flaw he might've gotten better. At least better than he is now. He was pissed with himself for taking so long to notice this. It was beyond stupid on his part.

He'd been so caught up in the fact Mordred was helping him and how amazing she was he couldn't see what was going on. He was beyond foolish. But something did come up during this whole ordeal as well. It seemed there was going to be a field trip at the end of the week. Jaune had been so caught up in training, he hadn't realized a field trip was coming. That kind of worried him seeing as if he didn't figure out what was wrong with Mordred by the time the field trip came there might be some problems between the two of them. But now he should focus on his training with Pyrrha.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood on the roof top of the dorms watching as the shattered moon slowly moved through the sky. It's been a couple of days since he thought about talking with Mordred and he's spent that time trying to figure out what he should say to her before bringing up her anger about him training with Pyrrha. He'd thought he should get her alone and ask her about it, but in the end, he worried that would just piss her off more and he didn't want that. As upset as he was with her for being so moody, he still didn't want her to be angry. He really hated times like this. It was like when his sisters where pissed at him. They would pout and mope around, never telling him what is wrong saying he should understand it already. It was beyond annoying.

Still, he needed to solve his problem with Mordred or risk her going on the field trip tomorrow pissed and causing a ruckus trying to hunt and destroy any Grimm in her path because she was angry. There was little he could do on the matter and the longer he procrastinated the worse things would get. He sighed and looked down over the ledge with a frown. 'I wish my life could be just a little bit simpler to save me from stupid things like this happening.' Jaune thought about to turn away and head back to his dorm to talk with Mordred only to see her down behind the dorm building. He stared in confusion before quickly ducking off the roof, running down to see what she was doing.

It didn't take long as he jogged around the building to catch Mordred sitting in the ring she'd carved for their training sessions with a tabby cat before her. She sat playing with the cat's paws holding them up over its head as she swung it from side to side. The sight was adorable, especially the cute smile Mordred had on her face. She stared at the cat happily snickering as it rolled in her lap, kicking or pawing at her hands before she picked it up again. He had no clue were the cat came from or how Mordred found it, but he couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him when he saw the scene. His chuckle drew Mordred's attention as she turned to stare at him in surprise at first before frowning.

"What are you laughing at?!" She snapped as she tucked the cat into her chest holding it close so it didn't run. Jaune held his hands up submissively as he walked towards her.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know you liked cats."

The blond took a seat next to Mordred as she glared at him before looking to the cat in her lap. She scratched behind its ears before holding it up to him. Its legs dangled limply as her hands were tucked under its front legs and around its chest.

"Yes, I like cats. What of it. Are you jealous I'm giving this cat more attention than you?" Mordred smirking at him only for Jaune to chuckle and wave her remark off with a shrug.

"Please, as if I would be Jealous of a cat. Either way, that isn't why I came down here." Jaune frowned as he looked back to Mordred. She stared at him for a second a brow raised before huffing as she dropped the cat and crossed her arms.

"You still think I'm angry at you." Jaune nodded only for her to scowl. "I've told you I'm not angry at you. If I was angry I would be attacking you with my fists and blade."

Mordred waved her hand in Jaune's face before flicking him in the forehead. The force of the hit made his head snap back a little as he winced in pain before rubbing the spot. He turned back to her with a skeptical look as he crossed her arms.

"Really, you aren't angry?" Mordred nodded. "Then explain to me why every time I try to train with Pyrrha you get so pissy with me. You act like me training with Pyrrha is the end of the world. I mean you've tried to break our training up every chance you get. Hell, you even tried moving our training just so Pyrrha wouldn't join! So, tell me, what's wrong. You were all about her joining us in the beginning because she'd be able to give you a fun fight. But now you're treating her like the plague when we train!"

The young Huntsmen in training waved his hands around exaggeratedly in his frustration only for Mordred's scowl to grow. She shot to her feet and threw an angry finger into Jaune's face.

"Shut up! You're right it was fun to fight her, but now she's only a bother! I'm the one who trains you but now you act like my training is worthless! How could you treat the person who taught you how to fight like that!" Her abrupt outburst surprised Jaune. He recoiled back from Mordred as she leaned down getting in his face.

He had no idea what she was going on about or why she seemed to think he was treating her any differently. But that seemed to piss him off as he finally shot to his feet glaring at Mordred.

"Oh, really! I'm treating you like you are worthless?!" Jaune snapped getting right in Mordred's face glaring down at her. He had a whole foot on her so the difference was obvious. "I guess you know how I feel now! All you ever did during training was belittle me and call me a failure who couldn't improve! I get critiquing someone, but you didn't critique! You just insulted me non-stop! I can't believe I was so stupid to not even notice that till now!"

Mordred's eyes widened for only a second before she grit her teeth and growled.

"Are you serious!? This is about your stupid feelings!?" Mordred pushed Jaune back away from her before stomping a foot and jabbing a finger into his chest. "Boohoo you! So, what if I pointed out your short comings!? At least I told you what was wrong! At least I pointed out that you were weak! That's better than just being called unworthy without a single reason! I told you that you needed to work on your skills, that you should at least try and train to get better! I even helped you by giving you much needed experience! How dare you say I did nothing but insult you! Is that why you decided it would be better to discard me and train with Pyrrha instead!?"

Jaune balled his hands into fists at Mordred's words before smacking her hand away from his chest and pushing into her space again.

"So what if you told me I was weak!? That didn't help me improve! Yes, the experience I earned from sparing you is invaluable, but it won't mean shit if I can't improve what's wrong! You never told me how to improve, you just said get better!" Jaune leaned down getting right in Mordred's face as he looked her right in the eyes. "You could've tried to actually help me! But no, you decided it would be better if you just called me a weak failure! I never discarded you, but this is exactly why I started training with Pyrrha more than you! She could help me, when all you do is belittle me!"

Mordred seemed to recoil at this one before reaching up grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie.

"Are you serious!? You think that stupid girl can help you more than me!? You know who's the stronger between us, yet you think she's able to train you better!? You are beyond stupid! When you pick a teacher, you don't pick the second best! You pick the best!" Mordred bared her teeth. "The only thing that training with Pyrrha will do is make you soft! Just like her! If you want some stupid girl who doesn't understand real combat to train you than be my guest! Just discard your teacher! Your partner! But remember when you need help don't you dare ask me to save you, because I won't!"

Jaune stared in complete shock at Mordred before gritting his teeth and shooting to his feet.

"Do you hear yourself!? Again, you do nothing but insult me! You even insulted Pyrrha!" Jaune threw his arms wide. "What is so wrong with letting Pyrrha train me!? If I used your logic than I should only have one person ever train me! That would mean it was pointless for me to come to Beacon and learn to be a Huntsman! That I should only ever rely on you like you're the only thing in the world that matters! You are beyond conceded!"

Jaune shouted.

"Fuck you! You were the one who asked me to train you! You where the one who wanted me to help! For you to start bitching now is beyond ungrateful! You should treat me with the proper respect! You should treat me like I'm a King!" Mordred shouted shoving Jaune back away from her only for him to hold his ground and step back toward her.

"A King!? Are you insane!? You want me to treat you like a King!?" Jaune asked angrily. "You mean to tell me that you're pissed because you think I should fuel your delusions of grandeur!? That I should believe you stupid story of you being the heir to some fantasy kingdom that never existed?! Guess what Mordred! Camelot isn't real! King Arthur isn't either! Sorry to break it to you but you're just some arrogant little girl with daddy issues! You are no Heir to a throne! You're ju..."

Jaune couldn't finish as Mordred just punched him in the jaw making his head snap to the side as his Aura flared and shattered instantly before he was sent flying back a couple feet smashing into the ground rolling into a heap. He groaned in pain as he tried to understand what just happened before the taste of iron filled his mouth and he saw blood spill from his lips. He brought a hand up to feel that he had a gash inside his mouth from where Mordred struck him. He turned to see Mordred glaring at him with the most hate he has ever seen. She just stood panting before she spoke.

"You know nothing about me! You don't know what I have been through! If you never believed me, then you shouldn't have ever asked me about my past! You shouldn't have asked me to train you! You shouldn't have ever met me!"

Mordred shouted before turning and storming off, leaving Jaune laid out in the dirt. Jaune couldn't stop the pain he felt as he just lowered his head and cursed. 'Oh man, what did I just do?'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mordred stormed off to the front of Beacon pacing before the statue as she cursed and shouted about Jaune. 'That fucking fool! If he thought I was insane all along he shouldn't have ever asked me about my past! I should've never agreed to train that fucking child! How couldn't he understand I was only ever helping him!? He's nothing but an ungrateful little prick!' Mordred thought angrily before her frustration boiled over again as she threw a punch at the base of the statue. Her gauntlet forming over her hand just as it struck the stone shattering the base. She was beyond pissed and she needed to blow off some steam. But for some reason she was more pissed at herself for striking Jaune like she had. She knew he deserved it, but it didn't change the fact that she might have gone too far. Had she not pulled back at the last second, she might have killed him with that strike.

Still, he needed to understand that he knew nothing about her! That he was wrong to not believe her. She would prove him wrong about her, and Pyrrha. During the field trip she'll prove that he needed her if he wanted to get stronger. She would be damned to let him prove her wrong.

 **End**

 **AN/ So I know you guy were worried there wouldn't be character development but look! Its here! I am sorry it took me this long to even begin developing the characters but truthfully! I am just a slow stupid writer person with little he can do. But yes development! You know what you need to do!**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Red Knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 14**

Jaune sat tapping his foot impatiently as the airship carried him and his class to Forever Fall. Sitting on his right was Pyrrha who was fidgeting uncomfortably with Mordred to her right. Mordred sat, her arms crossed and a deep frown across her face. He sighed and turned back to looking out the window of the airship. Normally Jaune would be thinking about how he would stop from getting motion sickness, but he hasn't had to worry about that since Qrow unlocked his Aura. Instead he was thinking about the terrible night and morning he had. First was when he came back to his room last night after his spat with Mordred. He was the first back to the room and considering Mordred had slugged him, he had a pretty mean bruise on his cheek. Pyrrha tried asking him what happened, but he didn't want to tell her.

How was he supposed to tell her that he had basically called Mordred delusional and crazy? He couldn't, hell he couldn't believe the things he'd said at the time. While that'd been bad, what was worse was the fact Mordred never came back to the room. When morning came Pyrrha and the others were worried. Jaune gave in and told them that he had a fight with Mordred when they refused to stop questioning him. He didn't go into details, but he did tell them that Mordred was beyond angry with him. Pyrrha and Nora had tried to console her but that didn't work. She simply refused to acknowledge what happen the previous night and ignored him.

That made for a very difficult morning. The only thing worse was when Ms. Goodwitch took notice of the split in their team. She didn't out right say anything to Jaune or Mordred, but when the students were rounded up for the trip to Forever Fall she made sure to tell the whole class that if the team wasn't cohesive it could lead to problems during the trip. The leader winced when he heard this and tried not to draw attention to the fact it was his team that brought this about. Which led to the situation they were in now. Ms. Goodwitch made it so the teams would all be seated together, and that led to Jaune and Mordred sitting with Pyrrha squished between the two of them.

Jaune wanted to say something, but he had no clue what to say. Which worked for him because he didn't want to say anything either, if that made sense. He wanted to say something to clear the air, but at the same time he wanted to give Mordred the silent treatment just like she was doing to him. It made the situation very awkward. The ride to Forever Fall was filled with the chatter of all the other teams and then dead silence between his team in the far back corner of the ship. He felt bad for Pyrrha seeing as she was forced to sit in such an awkward situation. Sadly, that awkwardness made a short 20-minute flight feel like an hour of hell. Once the ship landed everyone rushed out following Ms. Goodwitch as she explained what the classes task was.

Jaune would have listened to her had he not been lost in thought. 'Damn it, I'll have to talk with Mordred sooner or later. If not, god knows what sort of problems will rise up.' He was pulled from his thoughts though when Ms. Goodwitch spoke up.

"Mr. Arc, would you be so kind to carry the classes supplies?" He flinched turning in surprise to see the professor glaring at him. He wanted to argue but stopped himself and nodded. He knew from the way she'd spoken that she wasn't asking him to do anything, she was telling him. He moved to collect the supplies and follow the professor through the forest as she gave a quick warning to the class. She spoke about not splitting up from the group or the class for worry of Grimm attacks. The pack mule listened for a short time before tuning the lecture out. He thought about what he should do with the Mordred situation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune crouched down before one of the many tree's in Forever Fall, stabbing his sword into the tree making trap spill out of it. He brought a glass jar to the tree to collect the sap as he turned around to look over his team. Pyrrha was busy helping Ren keep Nora out of the extra sap they had collected while Mordred was farther off to the back at the edge of the clearing collecting sap on her own. Jaune sighed before capping off his jar and tossing it to Ren.

"Can you guy's finish up, I need to do something." Jaune said as Ren caught the Jar. Pyrrha turned to him before looking down towards Mordred with a slightly worried gaze.

"Do you nee—" Pyrrha began to speak only for Nora to jump onto her back stopping her.

"Good luck Jaune!" Nora cheered, her wide smile shrank just a little. "You and Mo should get along, ok?"

Ren nodded as he sat the jars down and waved for Pyrrha to help him collect more sap. Jaune nodded his thanks before he made his way towards Mordred. She was far from the class and out of sight of Glynda. She turned to look at him when she heard him approach. She didn't say anything, going back to collect more sap and moving even farther from the class and him as she did. He huffed at her behavior but pushed on as he finally caught up to her.

"Mordred, we need to talk." He said coming up behind her as he snatched her last jar of sap from her so she would look at him. She turned with a glare, making him flinch before he straightened up and locked his eyes with hers. "We need to talk."

He hoped that he would be able to get something from her. She cocked a brow questionably before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really, and what do we need to talk about?" She asked as if she didn't know what he wanted. That pissed him off a little but he kept his emotions in check.

"About last night. We need to clear the air after what happened. If not, you and I won't be the only ones affected by our spat." Mordred clicked her teeth as she turned away from him.

"And what do you want to talk about? Do you wanna talk about how you were being a cry baby, or how you called me a delusional little girl!?" Her words stung, both for the insult she threw his way and reminding him of what he did. She wasn't wrong. He basically called her crazy at the end of it all. He ran a hand through his hair turning away from her with a frown.

"Both, I guess." He said before sighing in frustration. He was having a lot more trouble figuring out what he should say than he thought he would. "Look, we both said some cruel things. But you need to understand, I only said what I said because you pissed me off. You are beyond difficult and you love to push people's buttons. You need to understand what I said was only because I was angry. Yes, some of it was true, but not all of it. I'm sorry."

Mordred chuckled at his words surprising him before she got right in his face.

"Nice try, but I don't believe you. If you didn't believe the things you said you wouldn't have said them." She grits her teeth. "You never believed me when I told you about my past. You had to of always believed that my training was useless. Why else would you have been so angry? But I don't care anymore. I'm done training you, I'm done being your partner. You can go back to Pyrrha and be happy you're done with me. But know this, no matter what happens I will never help you again."

Jaune was shocked, he couldn't think of anything to say. He could only feel his anger build up at her words. He chucked the jar of sap he took from Mordred off to the side, shattering it against a tree.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm trying to apologize to you!" He shouted glaring down at her as she glared back. "Can't you fucking see I'm trying to be reasonable!? I knew I was wrong! Everything I said was cruel and senseless! Why can't you just accept the apology and give one back!?"

Mordred seemed surprised at his last remark for a second before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Apologize!? For what!? For trying to help you? I have nothing to apologize for!" Mordred snapped only pissing Jaune off more. He reached out grabbing hold of Mordred's arm pulling him into his chest as he got right in her face practically smashing their foreheads together. The action surprised Mordred before she glared back at him.

"Are you serious!?" He hissed through grit teeth. "You have nothing to apologize for!? You need to apologize for belittling like you did! For beating me and calling it training! If you can't do that, then just acknowledge the fact that your "train" had run its course and stopped working, because you had no idea what I need to improve!"

Mordred growled angrily as her hands balled into fists.

"Fuck you! I did nothing wrong! You need to accept that!" She paused for a second before smirking. "How about this, if you stop training with Pyrrha than I'll apologize. After all, the only partner you need should be me. Admit that training won't do you any good unless it's with me. Admit you need me. Do that and I will gladly apologize. Even if I don't have to."

Jaune was shocked by what he just heard.

"Are you serious!? What the hell is wrong with you! I—" Jaune couldn't finish what he was about to say as the sound of growls and howls rang out around them. The two spun to see a pack of Beowolves and even an Ursa Major sniffing around a tree. The beasts had all taken notice of them. Jaune was shocked by their sudden appearance before noticing the tree they were all around was the one he threw Mordred's jar of sap at. He moved to draw his sword before seeing even more Grimm approaching from the tree lines. How such a large group had appeared without him or Mordred noticing is rather baffling.

He couldn't believe how caught up the two of them were in their argument. He cursed as the Grimm's number grew with more beasts, making their way from the forest.

"Mo—" Jaune turned to speak to Mordred only for her to grab his arm and throw him back behind her.

"Go! If you tried fighting all you would do is get in my way! Warn Goodwitch, tell them to wait for me to return!" Every fiber in the young Huntsman in training told him to ignore the order. Especially after she said he would get in her way. He grits his teeth and shoved his way past her.

"Screw you! I am not some invalid!" He shouted drawing his sword and extending his shield as he prepared to fight the Grimm before Mordred could stop him. He shot forward and cut through two Beowolves before rolling to the side, dodging a third that lunged at him. He came up into a crouch and braced his shield blocking several slashes from another before pushing into it's chest and stabbing it in the heart. He wasn't going to sit back and let Mordred fight alone. Even if she pissed him off, he would prove to her that he could fight on his own. He would prove that she was wrong about him being weak.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mordred stood staring in shock before growling in anger. She watched as Jaune dodged, slashed, blocked and rolled through the trees as he fought the Grimm.

"Fine! Get yourself killed for all I care! Don't start begging for my help when get cornered!" Mordred turned to the horde of Grimm as her sword formed in her hands. If he wanted to get himself killed who was she to stop him. She would leave him to face his fate and prove that she was right about him needing her.

She glared at the beasts before red lightning like energy crackled over her. She vanished for a second before appearing in the horde tearing through Grimm as she lets out a mighty cry. Her sword went through the beasts like they were butter, while her fists crushed and splattered the monster's blood and organs all over the field. With each attack 10 or more Grimm fell before her as she ran through the trees constantly killing beasts. It took less than a minute for her to almost completely clear the area of Grimm as she came to a stop, stabbing her sword into the heart of an Ursa Major. She clicked her tongue at how quick the fight had ended. She turned to see what was left only to see Jaune fighting an Ursa Major himself alongside 4 Beowolves.

She huffed at the sight having expected as much. 'Of course he couldn't finish them off.' She thought before turning to leave. She only made it ten paces before she stopped. She groaned in frustration cursing as she turned to go and save him. 'Damn it! If that idiot dies how am I going to prove he needs me?' She prepared to rush in and help only to stop when she saw that the Ursa was the only thing left in the clearing with Jaune. He rolled to the side dodging one of the beats giant paws. Another swipe came in as he raised his shield blocking it. After blocking the attack, he stepped forward slashing out against the beasts hindlegs. The monster growled in pain spinning around to strike him only for him to roll between its legs coming up behind it and stabbing his sword into its back.

The beasts roared in pain and tried to kick backwards. Before it could land the night jumped up using the bine spikes on the beast's back to climb to its head. He rotated his grip on his shield as the Grimm bucked and bounced around like a made bull trying to dislodge him. He held on and pulled his shield arm back before he drove the pointed end down into the back of the beast's head. There was a loud cracking noise as the its head exploded with black viscus blood. The beast stumbled before falling flat before Mordred, dead. She stared in surprise before turning to Jaune as he climbed off the fading beast, panting.

To say she was shocked wouldn't be right, she was more astonished than shocked. She didn't expect Jaune to win. Hell, she thought he was going to die. Yet here he stood before her, victorious. He let out a deep breath a deep frown across his face before he calmed his breathing a spoke. He let out a deep breath a frown across his face. He glanced around the clearing seeing no Grimm remaining, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Mordred had killed them all. He was amazed, yet at the same time he was angry. He turned back to her before he calmed his breathing and spoke. If he didn't he was going to regret it.

"Look Mordred, I won't stop training with Pyrrha. But you're right about one thing. I need you. I need my partner." He said before pausing. He didn't know why he paused other than the idiotic frustration he felt at the situation he was in. He gripped his head running his hands through his hair and screamed in frustration. "Damn it! Mordred, I fucking hate you! You're loud, rude, and nothing but a pain in my ass! But I do need you. What you said last night was true. Without you I wouldn't have made it to where I am. But one person isn't enough to change someone's life. That's not how the world works. You were just the first person to make me who I am. And while you're definitely a pain in my ass, I still need you."

Mordred was having trouble understanding what he was saying, but she got one thing she wanted.

"So, you need me?" She asked calmly getting a nod from Jaune. "I must admit, I was wrong to well. You aren't as weak as I thought. If you were you'd be dead right now."

He frowned at her words before sighing.

"Don't hurt yourself. Apologies can wait. For now, let's just try to fix what is wrong between us, ok?" She just shrugged.

"Fine, but I was wrong. You aren't as weak as I thought, I see that now. But don't think you'll be forgiven for not believing me about my past." Jaune chuckled at her last remark as she turned walking away.

"Well at least we found a place to start." She paused just ahead of him before nodding in agreement. For now, she just needed to make him believe her about her past. She already got one thing she wanted from him, but she was far from done with him. She will make sure he never forgets that he needs her, and she will prove her past to him.

End

 **AN/ So I know you guy were worried there wouldn't be character development but look! Its here! I am sorry it took me this long to even begin developing the characters but truthfully! I am just a slow stupid writer person with little he can do. But yes development! You know what you need to do!**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Red Knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 15**

The moment the Jaune and Mordred got back to the class after making up and fighting the Grimm that appeared, Ms. Goodwitch came down on them. She was furious, having noticed their disappearance when the Grimm showed up. She went on to scold them, though Mordred tried arguing the matter. Her partner tried calming her down, so the detention wouldn't get worse, but she was adamant they did nothing wrong. Seeing as he couldn't stop her the professor decided to punish the two of them together, giving them 2 weeks of detention with Professor Port.

Ms. Goodwitch ended the trip after the incident. On the ride back to Beacon Mordred had decided to talk with Pyrrha. Well, talk wasn't the right word to use. Brag sounded more appropriate. She went on to tell the spartan that Jaune had told her what happened, even going as far as the tell Pyrrha that he admitted to needing her. The third partner had taken it well, telling Mordred that she was glad the two of them made up. That seemed to piss Mordred off for no reason other than it wasn't the reaction she wanted. She tried shouting at the red-head, but Jaune stepped in and scolded her.

That didn't do him any good as the shorter blonde turned her shouting on him. He hated how confrontational she could be.

"You shouldn't have stopped me!" Mordred hissed into Jaune's ear as he sighed tiredly. "You told me I'm your partner! Instead of stopping me you should back me up!"

The young knight turned to a glare at the shouting girl as she tried leaning towards him to bicker more.

"Shut up! You're right, I need you, I won't deny that. But you need to understand Pyrrha's our teammate. Just because I admit to needing you doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you continue being rude to her!" The sudden snap of her partner caught her off-guard before she growled angrily and turned from him, grumbling.

"Fine, but don't think this is over. I still need you to believe me about my past, so the two of us aren't finished." The young man simply rolled his eyes. He had no idea why she was so adamant about him believing her stories, but it didn't matter. He should be able to clear it up sooner or later. Maybe he could get her to share more about her father. He should be able to satiate her desire to make him believe in Camelot if he asked more about it. He'd known there was truth to Mordred's stories, there was always some sort of truth, but the magic stuff needed to go away if he was going to fully believe her. Even if Mordred did have some strange powers, magic just wasn't real.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down, half listening as professor Port went on and on about his past as a young Huntsman. He just dropped his head onto the table in boredom. He glanced to his left to see his partner leaning back with her feet kicked up on her desk in boredom. He rolled his eyes at the sight and smacked her feet off the desk. She turned to glare at him, but he didn't care. She could glare at him all she wanted, the two of them were in detention because of her. Jaune really hated how things turned out last week during the field trip. The only good thing to come out of the entire experience was that the two made up from their spat earlier. Though it didn't seem to fix everything like he expected.

Throughout the week he'd ask Mordred about her past, and tried working with her on her behavior. The latter of those two was harder to work on than expected. While Mordred was beyond happy to talk about her past, she seemed more than happy to act like a… bully for lack of a better word. She'd told him she was fine with him training with Pyrrha, but she spent the last week trying to get him to ditch out on the training to let her explain her past, and her world as she put it. When he would refuse, choosing to train over her, she would scowl and sit off to the side glaring at him and Pyrrha. He tried getting her to stop but she refused to admit to doing anything wrong.

She did chip in with some criticism from time to time, but he could tell that was her way of gabbing at Pyrrha. Mordred seemed like she still wanted to show off that she was a better teacher. Like before, when confronted she didn't admit anything. 'Damn, she can be a real pain.' Thinking back to just this morning Mordred had been feisty, if you could call her that. She was ready to point out any and all mistakes Pyrrha missed or left out during the training. While he hated how she was acting, he didn't dislike the help she was offering. She probably was being so critical because of the comments he made during their fight about her never telling him what he needed to improve on.

He had to admit her tips were spot on each time and helped him improve, but one week wasn't enough to show true improvement. It did, however, show him that he was making some headway. That was nice and did bring a smile to his face.

"Oh, Jaune my boy, you seemed to like that last story!" Peter cheered from his stand, surprising the unfocused student. "Well, your detention is over for today. If you like the story so much why don't you stay and listen to another?" Peter clapped his hands together as he laughed. Quickly the young man stood up with a nervous chuckle.

"No, that's alright sir. I actually have a prior engagement, but I'll be back for another week of your... interesting tales. So, don't worry I'll be here again." He stood up with Mordred following suit. He waved goodbye and quickly left the classroom, relieved professor Port didn't try and force him to stay.

"What's with that dorky smile back there?" Mordred passed a glance at him as he shrugged.

"Nothing, just thinking about training." The shorter blond frowned before elbowing him in the side. He yelped in pain as he staggered away from her. "OW! What the hell!?"

"So, you were thinking about training? I guess you're having some stupid fantasy about you and Pyrrha having your bodies pushed together, weren't you?" Mordred shot as she sped up her pace to get ahead of him. He blushed at her words, seeing the misunderstanding he just caused.

"NO!" He shouted before running up beside her. "That isn't what I meant! I was trying to say I was thinking about how I'm improving. In the past week alone, I've taken a leap from where I started. Yeah one week isn't enough to see real improvement, but I can feel that I'm getting better. That's what I was thinking about."

He hoped to clear up the misunderstanding, but his partner didn't say anything as she huffed at his words. He wondered why she seemed so angry but figured it didn't matter. For now, he should just change the subject.

"So, what do you think about the exam we're going to have next week? You know midterm exam and all. Go out, kill a large group of Grimm, get graded?"

Mordred glanced his way, but didn't say anything. This made him frown, but he pushed on. "You know if we get lucky you could run into some real strong Grimm and give you something fun to fight." This finally got a reaction out of Mordred as she chuckled.

"Strong Grimm, huh? Pfft, I don't such a thing exists. If we find a worthy warrior instead than maybe I can have a fun battle, but it isn't likely." She simply waved her hand to the side before pausing and turning to her partner. "By the way, what's the exam thing again?"

Jaune shook his head at her question. For some reason he wasn't surprised to hear that she wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Goodwitch was just talking about it before class ended. The midterm exam. It's a combat exam. All teams will be sent on into the Emerald Forest to reach a rally point. From there we'll be sent to an area where a large group of Grimm have been sighted. Didn't you get all that?" Mordred nodded as she cupped her chin in thought.

"I suppose that doesn't sound too hard. Why would something like that be an Exam, how can they even grade you on that?" Mordred stretched, holding her hands behind her head. Jaune could understand why she was questioning things, and he'd wondered how things would be graded himself. Luckily, he'd already asked ahead of time.

"Turns out the area we're going to is full of security cameras. It's how they know where the Grimm are. There's also something called a sensor grid or something that tracks the Grimm activity."

"So, they'll be watching us? Were they watching during the trip last week, too?" Mordred's question caused Jaune to think. He wondered if that meant someone was watching their spat. He didn't think someone had, because one of the teachers would've brought it up if they still believed something was wrong. Only he wasn't too sure how he felt now that he actually knew about the cameras.

"I don't know, I doubt someone was watching. There're only select areas with the cameras. We probably ran out of the area with cameras when you ran into the forest." The short knight cocked a curious brow at the young man.

"What do you mean when I decided to run into the forest?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I don't know. You did run further into the forest when you tried to avoid me." Mordred just glared at him.

"Screw you! If anything, it was your fault any of that happened!" She grumbled angrily making Jaune shake his head. He didn't even try to rebuttal her, knowing it would only end in a fight. He waved her on to head back to their dorm room, so she could tell him more about her past. She didn't seem like she wanted to come but she nodded none the less.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune fell back onto his bed with a satisfied sigh before looking around the room. Ren and Nora were out. Doing what? He didn't know. Pyrrha sat at her desk in the corner finishing up some homework, and Mordred was sitting on her bed with the stray cat he caught her with the week prior. He tried his best to hide the smile that came to his lips at the sight.

Mordred had just finished telling him in detail what happened when she learned who her father was. This had to of been the third time she had told him this, yet it still felt farfetched. He wanted to believe her about her past, but he just didn't like all nonsense she added in. She says she was born from her father, who was actually a woman, but was turned into a man for a short time. It was beyond crazy.

'Crazy or not, the feelings Mordred has for her father and mother are real.' He remembered how she sounded when speaking about her parents. She seemed to hold her father in a great amount of revere, like you would expect from most children, while also holding an enormous amount of hatred, as though she'd been wronged horribly by him… her… whatever. It was odd, but he had to assume her feelings came from living with her father as the pillar to her life, only to be rejected. That had to be the only reasonable explanation. As for why she felt that way, he could only assume that with her father and mother being siblings had to be the reason for her rejection.

As wrong as it sounded, Mordred was her father's child. No matter what her father felt, he should've at least tried to understand his child. All Mordred had wanted was to be accepted by the one she idolized. Jaune truly felt bad for her there. The one thing that bothered him the most was how her mother sounded. From the short amount of information, she shared on her mother, even he could see she wasn't a good person. A woman who was seethed in jealousy and hatred. The best way he could describe her was witch, for lack of a better word. If Mordred's explanation of what her mother wanted and did was true, if only covered by fantasy, then he could guess what happened.

Mordred's mother, Morgan Le Fay, had drugged her brother and seduced him. She then bore his child, Mordred. The entire scheme seemed elaborate and farfetched. It was far past wrong. Yet, he didn't care. He knew who Mordred was, even if he had to dig through her delusions and analogies to figure out her past. He didn't want to tell her she should wish it all undone. If he said that he would be rejecting her like her father had. No, he wouldn't say anything about her past. He would help her come to terms with the things that have happened to her, he wouldn't reject her.

'As snobbish as she can be, she is my friend. No matter her birth or life, I won't reject her.' The serious turn of even caused him to chuckle to himself. He wished he could tell her that. Though he didn't know how she would react. He was probably just being a coward, but it didn't matter, so long as he stayed by her side she should learn how he feels. Now all he had to do was figure out how he felt himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Jaune woke up early to make breakfast for his team. To his surprise he noticed that Mordred was missing from her bed. He grits his teeth before dressing quickly and running out of the room. He didn't know what was going on, but he was worried. 'What would cause Mordred to wake up early and leave?' He hoped he could find her quickly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mordred stood at the cliffs on the edge of Beacon, overlooking the Emerald Forest. She stood staring, trying to stop the tingle in the back of her neck. She'd woken up little more than an hour ago to a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. There was a sense of Mana in the air. She wasn't sure how that happened, or what caused it, but it was there, even if only for a second. Without a doubt that it had to be close or she wouldn't have been able to feel it. She jumped out of bed to wonder the school and find where the Mana originated. She spent the better part of the hour searching within the school before coming here to the cliffs. She let her gaze pan over the horizon.

There was nothing, but the feeling she had wouldn't go away. 'What's going on? What's with this feeling?' She felt something come up behind her. She moved on instinct, not even turning to see what it was, as she summoned her sword and slashed. There was a girly scream and she saw a mop of blonde hair. She stopped her swing halfway just before the sword came up to the persons throat. She huffed in frustration before stabbing her sword into the ground.

"God damn it Jaune! I could've killed you!" She shouted as the startled young man stumbled back falling onto his butt, rubbing his hand over his neck. Almost like he was checking to see if his head was still attached. She watched as he slowly got back to his feet, trying his best to glare at her.

"W-well sorry. Had I known you were going to attack me I would've left you to brood, or whatever you're doing." He stuttered rubbing his neck one last time. Mordred rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune glanced at her sword before he answered.

"I was looking for you. I woke up to make everyone breakfast, only to find you gone." He paused to take a breath, finally calmed down. "I was worried you were off doing god knows what and figured I would stop you from probably knocking someone's teeth out. Or taking off their head."

He said with a slight edge to his voice, obviously not pleased with her actions. She just shrugged at him.

"So what if I knocked someone's teeth out. They probably would've deserved it." She said only for him to give her a flat stare. He pointed down to make her look at her body. To her surprise she wasn't dressed in her tube top and jacket, but her undergarments she normally wore under her armor and to bed. She looked to him with a brow raised. "What? If you're worried about me showing off my body too much don't worry, this actually covers more than my usual clothes."

Jaune simply shook his head at her words.

"Those are actual clothes though. What you're wearing came be compared to lingerie, especially seeing as behind that little clothe in the front is a thong!" He said angrily crossing his arms over his chest. His glare faded quickly though. "Why did you even wake up so early? I thought you hated mornings?"

He asked a ting of worry in his voice. Mordred seemed curious about the concern, but figured it didn't matter.

"It was nothing, I was just restless. Don't worry about it. You did mention making breakfast, right? Get back to doing that." Mordred said quickly pushing Jaune back toward the dorms. He tried to question her more, but she didn't let him as she kept on shoving. She didn't want to think about the strange feeling she had earlier. She also didn't care right now, if it was anything bad she would deal with it. She would just have to figure out what had been letting off Mana first.

End

 **AN/ So I know you guy were worried there wouldn't be character development but look! Its here! I am sorry it took me this long to even begin developing the characters but truthfully! I am just a slow stupid writer person with little he can do. But yes development! You know what you need to do! Ok, so i wanted Jaune and Mordred's fight to last longer than it did. But i am a shit writer and i couldn't really make it longer. i tried but i just couldn't. i am sorry, for those who wanted a bit more conflict between the two.**

 **So do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Red Knight of Remnant**

 **Chapter 16**

Jaune sat on his bed reading a few news articles before getting bored and tossing his Scroll onto the desk next to his bed. It'd been 4 days since his little morning panic attack. Mordred had been missing during those 4 days, which brought several things to his attention. Firstly, he would need to be more careful around team RWBY. Mostly the BY of the team. After he got dragged back to the dorm room by his feisty teammate, he was confronted by Yang and Blake when he tried to make breakfast. The former of the two going on to tease him about having some sort of kinky adventure with Mordred in her sleep wear.

He ended up turning into a tomato at the accusations. He tried to defuse Yang's delusions only for Blake to make matters worse. She hadn't so much as teased him, more like trying to give him tips on not getting caught while not so discreetly revealing her smut collect, which she denied as such when offering him some to read as reference.

It'd certainly been a chaotic day. Even that unexpected event didn't compare to the rest of the day. The weirdest thing was how Mordred had taken to ditching him. It wasn't strange for her to want to be alone, but simply ditching him with no explanation was odd. He tried asking her about it over the 4 days, but she always said she was searching for traces of mana. He didn't know what that meant but assumed she was messing with him. That or she was getting lost in her strange fantasies again. He couldn't tell which was worse.

Still, the reprieve he had from her was kinda nice. Didn't change the fact he wanted to know what she was doing, but he could wait for an answer later. He shook the thoughts away before leaning back in his bed.

He noticed Ren cleaning his weapons, like he always did. His stoic teammate was the only other person in the room now with Nora running off with Pyrrha, claiming to have some girl business to take care of, which had nothing to do with her hearing about a pancake event happening.

The leader could only assume the pancake event was the real reason Nora left. Truth be told he wasn't sure about that seeing as he knew so little about the energetic redhead, which was kind of sad. The saddest thing was how little Jaune knew about all his teammates. He hadn't taken any time to get to know any of them, spending all his time with Mordred. He did train with Pyrrha from time to time, but he never tried to talk with her about anything besides training.

He only just realized this in the last 4 days. He stared up at the ceiling with a small frown. 'How could I not have taken the time to get to know my teammates?' The thought was bitter to acknowledge. With once last glance towards Ren he nodded to himself and sat up to face his teammate. Ren took notice and set his weapons down giving his full attention to his leader.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to talk to me." The silent boy's words caused his leader to wince a little before rubbing the back of his head.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd be waiting."

"Don't worry about it. Truth be told, Nora and I didn't mind the wait. Though Pyrrha may act like she doesn't mind, I'm certain she's the one who was waiting the longest for you to try and bond with the rest of the team. She's simply to kind to say anything."

The blonde agreed with his teammate's opinion, knowing full well he was right. While his other partner was kind and treated him and everyone else she knew with respect, it was easy to see that she was almost too kind. He didn't know why she did that and he didn't care to pry.

"I didn't mean to neglect things like I have. It's just that Mordred is beyond a hand full."

The silent boy laughed, probably the first time Jaune's heard it since coming to Beacon. "I know what you mean. To tell you the truth, your relationship's very much like mine and Nora's." A fond smile found its way to his face. "Truth be told, Nora was the one to point that out to me. I hadn't noticed till she pointed out how you and Mordred seem to always be, and I quote, 'going on adventures together like us'."

The impression of the hammer wielder caused the two to share a laugh.

"We don't go on adventures, but she does drag me off to do some stupid stuff. To tell you the truth, I think my dynamic with her is a bit different to you and your partner's. From what I can see, it looks like Nora's trying to keep you from lazing about. That doesn't quite compare to my dilemma. She's basically a slave driver! Plus, she's beyond a pain in the ass! She's rude, snobby, arrogant and more than a little conceded!"

Jaune failed to notice how he started to yell now. Ren choose to simply watch quietly till he was done.

"From what I can see, while Mordred can be rude, and some of the other things you mentioned, I don't think I've seen anyone as loyal and kind. Her blunt nature, rough words and devotion to her beliefs is impressive." The leader was caught by surprise at his teammates words. "She also seems more than happy around you. I've only seen her without you once, and she didn't look right. I feel you and her need to be together, if not for your sake than for hers. Don't ask me why, but that is just how I feel. I've seen how she treats you, almost like a slave. While you act like a wet blanket -no offense- I think you two are good together. If only because you balance out her rough nature."

Jaune stared at Ren for a long hard second before sighing exaggeratedly.

"You don't think I have any back bone, do you?" Ren's lips to curve up into a small smirk at the question.

"You're very much a spineless worm. But, I think the tiny bit of cartilage you call your back bone is slowly growing. Give it a few more years, maybe you'll be able to stand up to your oppressor when you're in your 30's." Jaune's response was to simply flip the green boy the bird. That was incredibly rude, yet not untrue. Still didn't change that he'd prove to Ren that he did have a spine. The way Ren was able to make a conversation turn casual like that made it easy to talk to him. The two soon fell into pleasant chatter, with Ren talking about him and Nora, and only sharing what he felt was appropriate. Jaune listened attentively as he spent the rest of the day trying to get to know his team better.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mordred sat down watching the sun set with a deep frown. She held a large stone in her hand, slowly crushing it into dust before leaning back into the bench before clicking her tongue in frustration. 'Damn it! I spent all day looking through the school and forest, but I couldn't find any sign of the mana I sensed before.' She threw her head back with a frustrated sigh.

"That was one heck of a sigh." The frustrated girl glanced to her left to see Ruby smiling at her. "Something bothering you, Mo?"

Ruby asked adorably as she sat down next to her. She cocked a brow but didn't tell her to leave.

"Why should I tell you if something's bothering me? My personal business doesn't concern you." Ruby hummed at her words.

"You're right, but I didn't ask about your business. I asked if something was bothering you. I think those are two different things." The young leader gave her a cheeky smile, causing her to shake her head with a slightly look of bewilderment on her face.

"That makes no sense at all!" Mordred snapped before smirking. "I can't say that way of thinking's bad, but it most certainly isn't right."

Ruby shrugged at her words before turning to look at the sun set.

"You might be right, but I don't mind. Even if the way I think isn't right, or normal, I'll always be this way." Ruby turned back to her and smiled. "So, do you care to share. I'm all ears."

"Nope, don't wanna share."

"Great! Wait what?" Ruby practically deflated at her unnecessary cheer as she stared at Mordred. "Y-y-you won't share? W-why?" Ruby waved her hands over her head frantically as Mordred glanced at her with a cruel smirk.

"Because I don't want to. Simple as that." Mordred said flatly before lifting her legs and throwing them down to jump off the bench and stretch her arms over head. "Thanks for talking to me though. You made for a pretty entertaining distraction."

Mordred gave Ruby a wave, not even looking back at her as she left the poor girl to sit in sheer confusion and defeat. Mordred kept walking with a smile on her face. She was glad that her irritation was now gone thanks to the young girl. She needed that. She's been riled up by the lack of clues as to where the mana came from, so Ruby did good in getting her mind off that. Still, she really wanted to know what it was that ended up producing mana so close that she would be able to feel it.

For now, she should head back to Jaune. He'd said they should prepare for that test thing tomorrow. She thought of maybe asking him to make the team a big dinner before they had to leave, or maybe hold off for when they got back.

She didn't know if she wanted to wait till after the trip though. She should just get him to make dinner tonight and after the test. She hummed happily ready to see what Jaune could cook up this time around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Jaune, run faster than that!"

Jaune yelped as he jumped forward. Mordred ran behind him and started stabbing him in the back with her sword. Behind her the rest of team JNPPR were jogging after them as she forced her leader to run ahead. He wondered how he got himself into this situation. The only thing that came to mind were last night's events.

Mordred returned to the dorm room just after Nora and Pyrrha. He tried to get to know the two better in hopes of building a proper team dynamic, but then his other partner returned demanding he make dinner. Mordred demanding dinner out of nowhere was normal. Maybe it was the fact she'd been gone all week, or maybe he simply wanted to prove Ren wrong, but he decided to try and deny her the request.

While nothing happened, as in he didn't get beaten with a stick, she did tell him he'd regret refusing her. He couldn't sleep last night because of the vague threat. When morning came he'd been waiting for something to happen, only for nothing to come. And that made everything all the more terrifying. So, he made sure to make Mordred an extra serving for breakfast.

When she turned it down, he knew he was in trouble. Only after arriving in the Emerald Forest and heading deeper inside did Mordred act. Which brings us back to the current situation.

"Alright! I get it, I'm sorry I refused to make dinner last night!" His apology went ignored as Mordred poked him in the back again. He jumped forward and turned to glare at her just in time for her to stab him in the gut. He folded over holding his gut in pain.

"You idiot! Why'd you stop?!" Mordred pulled her sword back to glare at him as he tried to catch his breath. Not only did he just get stabbed, but he was also thrown back a little thanks to Mordred continuing to run.

Pyrrha caught up first and came to his side. "Jaune, are you ok?" The fallen boy tried and failed to wave off her concern.

"D-d-don't worry about me. It's just pain." Jaune wheezed out as he glared at Mordred. "Look, I'm sorry I said no to making dinner. Can we please stop with the cruel and unusual torture?"

The angry blond continued to glare at him before pointing behind him. "You only needed to cross that tree line to reach the end." Jaune looked back to Pyrrha for confirmation as she pulled out her Scroll to look at the map.

"She's right. Our destination's just past the tree line." Mordred smirked and took a proud stance. Jaune wanted to glare at her, but chose to drop his head into the dirt with a sigh.

"Right, well sorry. We don't know what's on the other side of those trees, so we should get ready for a fight." He pushed himself off the ground as he drew his sword.

Pyrrha nodded and drew her shield and sword as Ren and Nora caught up, both already armed. Mordred smiled as she spun her sword in hand before resting it on her shoulder.

"Please, don't be so dramatic. Whatever's on the other side of those trees couldn't possibly be a threat to me. If anything, this battle will be over the moment I take to the field!" He wanted to tell her to be careful, or at least not so arrogant, but knew her words were true.

"Fine, if you really think the fight would be over so quickly let's make a bet." This peaked Mordred's interest as she looked at him curiously. "Let the four of us fight on our own. If we finish this fight without your help, you'll have to do one thing for all four of us. Doesn't matter what, you just have to do it."

Mordred hummed in thought before smiling.

"And if you can't win without me?"

"Then you can be the leader of the team when the break is over." The look of surprise on everyone's faces caused him to crack a small smile. Pyrrha looked like she wanted to argue, while Ren simply looked confused, and Nora… well he couldn't tell what Nora was thinking. The look on her face was a mix of shock, amazement, horror and devious mischief. Needless to say, he couldn't understand her. Mordred lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake, before she let out a loud burst of laughter.

"Hahahaha! Now that's one hell of a gamble! I'll take that bet!" Mordred shouted as she threw her hand out for him to shake. He took her hand with a confident smile and gave it a firm shake.

"Then the bet's on." Soon the ground started to shake slightly. Looking down the group notice of the increasing intensity of the tremors. Mordred, on the other hand, had a smirk as she looked over Jaune's head. He turned around to see 8 different giant snake heads. Half were black, and half white. "King Taijitu!"

Ren hummed in acknowledgement before Jaune felt a shove from behind. He stumbled forward with a yelp of surprise as he heard Mordred's voice.

"You said you'd win without me! So, get to it!" Jaune cursed himself as one of the giant snake heads shot towards him. He really regrets making that bet now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mordred sat down on an uprooted tree as she observed the display before her. Ren was to her left, flipping, and shooting with his emerald pistols as he fought two of the snake heads. To her right was Nora, who was creating bright pink explosions from her weird harmer grenade launcher. And directly before her, her partners fought their own pair of heads. Mordred didn't care for Pyrrha, who was easily batting the beast's heads to the side and peppering them with bullets.

The one she was focused on was Jaune. The bumbling idiot was busy getting thrown into the air as he tried his best not to get eaten by the beasts. He was flipped, screaming as he flew before landing on the back of one of the Grimm. He ended up sliding down and used his momentum to cut a line into the hard scales. He hit the ground in a roll before spinning around as the black head shot towards him. He back handed it away with his shield, forcing it to smash into the ground in an explosion of dust.

She admitted the display was a nice show of his strength, and certainly not a feat most could perform. She was ready for the fool to concede their bet and ask for her help. She'd be sure to become the best team leader ever. She already led armies, so she was a far better commander than Jaune could ever be.

And yet, a part of her wanted to see him win. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel like taking the role of leader. At least, not wholeheartedly. Maybe it was her comradery with her pupil, maybe it was because she knew he could be a good leader. He's far from a great commander, but his eye for strategy was easily noticed. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to see him become a great leader. Maybe it was because she had trained him?

'This might be the feeling of a teacher watching their student grow. If so, how could I simply steal away his chance to be more?'

In mid-thought she saw Jaune crash into the ground, rolling backwards onto his feet away from the fighting. She watched him closely, easily able to see his eyes shifting from each member of his team. He was taking his reprieve to form a plan. Smart if, slightly reckless. If commanders fighting alongside their men couldn't evaluate the situation while in combat, then they weren't very good.

She knew that Jaune was still growing, so if he could get reprieve to plan he was doing so knowing full well what the risk was. She watched as the leader's head snapped up to look into a tree. Following his eyes, she noticed something strange. It looked like a squid creature with a shell in the tree. The creature shot out of the tree and crashed into the mess that was the 4 King Taijitu.

Jaune barked orders for the team to get away from the monsters and regroup. Mordred observed the Grimm as they started to combine into one. She looked on in shock as a toothy grin adorned her lips.

"A Hydra!? Grimm can even take the form of mystical beasts!? This world just might be more entertaining than I thought!" She turned excitingly to Jaune, hoping he'd call for her aid. The bet didn't matter anymore. Fighting the new monster was way more interesting.

While she waited for the call for support, she felt a tingle on the back of her neck and a deep chill ran up her spin. It was quick and forceful, but she instinctually snapped her head, looking past the giant beast as an overwhelming power seemed to explode out from that direction. She knew right away what sort of power that was. There was only one thing that could her to react in such a way. Only one person who had such power. Yet, something about the power felt perverse and wrong. It made her body shiver at the sight of the purple and red energy shooting towards the Grimm Hydra. "Jaune! Get away!"

She shot forward as red lightning formed around her, propelling her toward Jaune and the team. She barely reached them as she put herself between them and the Grimm. She swung her sword forward, using a Prana Burst to strike out and hopefully defend against the attack. It worked, thankfully, as the purple and red energy ripped through the Grimm and crashed into her sword in a giant explosion of crimson energy.

The force of the two attacks colliding was so explosive Mordred was forced back. She felt something behind her, but ignored it in favor of holding her guard. Once she stopped sliding she noticed she was panting.

Looking to see what was behind her she saw Jaune with both arms up holding onto her back. He had a look of sheer horror and awe before he tried looking past her. She turned to see what he was looking and noticed Ren and Nora laid out in the dirt to her right, both unconscious with weird energy flickering around their bodies. On her left was Pyrrha in a similar state.

Mordred clicked her tongue in frustration before looking back to where the Hydra had been. Instead of seeing the hulking monstrosity, she saw a large steaming scar in the ground as a black figure walked towards her. Mordred couldn't help but stare in awe. The figure before her was a young woman with platinum blonde hair framing her face while tied back into a bun with braids around it. Over the woman's face was a black mask with jagged ends and red lines marking it. She was dressed in a dark purple battle dress with dark black armor on top. In the woman's hand was a long sword Mordred recognized, or something akin to the sword she recognized.

"That… can't be." Mordred whispered to herself. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. Jaune no longer had a look of horror, but a fierce glare as he stared down the woman before them.

"Who is that!?" He growled out, hands balling into fists. Mordred didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if the person before her was who she thought it was. Turning back, the black knight reached up grabbing the mask from her face. Slowly, the black knight removed the mask, shocking both Mordred and Jaune. Mordred felt a lump form in her throat as her hands began to shake with shock and rage. Her teeth grind and she slams a foot into the ground. She thrust her sword out aiming at the woman before her.

"To think we would meet again! Epically for you to appear in such a twisted form!" Mordred shouted, a bag of emotions opened inside of her. "Father! ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

Mordred no longer cared for Jaune's questions or his worry, all that matter now was the person before her. All that mattered was the King of Knights.

End

 **AN/Alright I want to say this first before anyone decides to freak out. No the attack that killed the Hydra wasn't her using her noble phantasm. We all know that Excalibur Morgan can just send off large blast of that dark energy whenever Alter wants to do so. But yes, look! Its saber Alter! What have I gone and done!**

 **Do leave a review so I know what your happy little reader peoples brains think.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


End file.
